Club Eros
by Raynesake
Summary: When Santana starts sneaking out late at night, Kurt's curiosity gets the better of him. Santana makes a deal with him into accompanying her on her secret night out. That's when innocent Kurt meets Blaine, and realises perhaps he does need to become a little more adventurous. (Update: I didn't expect this story to become so popular, thankyou for your support)
1. Chapter 1

Santana was acting even more mysterious than usual. This was of great concern to both Kurt and Rachel, who had noticed an unusual drop in snarky comments and general snooping in their day-to-day lives. Instead, she would sneak out every few Friday or Saturday nights and not return until the early hours of the morning. At first, they thought she was going clubbing without them, but surely, she would have extended the invite to her friends?

This evening, the mystery surrounding Santana's activities was an itch that Kurt really needed to scratch. He lounged upon the couch with his Vouge magazine while Rachel attempted to make a batch of chocolate chip cookies. This was her third attempt and the smoke from the first two was only just starting to leave the air. Sneaking through the smoke Santana in a long black trench cloak and red pumps. This was the night Santana was not going to leave without giving Kurt some answers.

"Where do you think your going?" Kurt lowered his magazine and arched an eyebrow. Santana paused at the door. Turing over her shoulder. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and plaited down to her shoulders.

"Out." She replied casually.

"Where?" Kurt slunk his way towards Santana as casually as possible. She was like a cat, if she knew you were onto her, she would run away, or worse, use her claws.

"Nowhere." She shrugged. Kurt eyed her up and down.

"Good, so you wont mind if I come with you." Kurt's comment caused Santana to break out in a horrifically evil smirk.

"Oh, trust me, you wouldn't like it."

"Try me." Kurt folded his arms across his chest and leant his shoulder against the door, showing Santana he could be just as stubborn as she was.

"Yeah Santana, where have you been going?" Rachel called from the kitchen, balancing a try of overly crispy cookies. She had a fourth batch still to venture into the hellishly warm oven.

"No where you need to know about, Berry." Santana matched Kurt's pose. "Fine, Kurt." She hummed. "If you really want to know then you have to come with me. And that goes for you too Rachel." She called. "Whether you find out from me or Kurt, if you find out, you're also coming along." Both Kurt and Rachel had seen that sinister smirk on Santana's crimson lips. This was a trap. Kurt and Rachel shared a look between them from across the room. If they were to ever uncover this mystery, one of them would have to make the sacrifice. Kurt pulled in a deep breath and puffed his chest.

"Fine." He sung. "Tell me."

"Oh, no, Hummel." She took the crook of his elbow in her hand and pulled him towards his bedroom. "We need to get you into a change of clothes."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing." Kurt thought his navy chinos and teal and grey pattered shirt were perfect for any occasion.

"Oh, you'll understand. And Berry! If I so much as suspect you are listening at the door…" She left, her warning hanging as she pushed Kurt into his bedroom. Kurt's room was basically a tiny walk-in wardrobe; clustered but perfectly organised. Kurt eyed his friend up and down, waiting an explanation.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The more she asked this question the more stubbornly Kurt dug his heels in and replied.

"Yes."

"Ok." She shrugged and unbuttoned her trench coat. Underneath she wore a black sarong style dress that dipped a little down her neckline and reached just above her knees. For Santana it was extremely modest… too modest.

"Are you going to some midnight funeral?" Kurt was extremely confused, then he noticed a flash of red rope hiding underneath her neckline. As he noticed this, Santana, who had rolled her eyes, began to untie the wrap around her waist and reveal what was hidden underneath her wrap dress.

"Oh, dear lord!" Kurt covered his eyes. There were some things he could not unseen. Standing before him was Santana dressed in far less than underwear. Her flawlessly tan skin was snaked with ropes, around her hips, down along her thighs and dipped around her neckline. The ropes extenuated her hourglass figure and dug snugly into her flesh. Her bra was slipped underneath those scarlet ropes cupping her breasts and covering her nipples with strategically patterned lace. Kurt did not ask her to turn around to confirm his suspicions, but he was sure she was wearing a G-string. She popped her hip impatiently, waiting for Kurt's embarrassment to subside.

"Santana." He hissed, trying to meet her eyes. They had accidentally seen each other naked before, but nothing like this. Living together there would be the inevitable walking in on each other in the shower or bathroom. This was something else. "I know we said you had to start paying rent, but we don't want you to resort to this. I can't let you do this to yourself."

"Kurt, Kurt, relax." Santana was laughing. Laughing! Hard Kurt ever heard Santana laugh before? oh, God, was she doing drugs too? "It's not what you think."

"Not what I think? What else could it be? Your wearing shibari for goodness sake."

"Well, Hummel I'm surprised you know what that is, props to you."

"Oh please, it was a fashion trend last year. I even made myself a shibari inspired vest, don't you remember? You said I looked like I got caught in a gothic fisherman's net. But that's beside the point!" Kurt had begun to raise is voice without even realising it. He lowered it quickly, not wanting Rachel to overhear. She did not need to know about this. "Santana, where are _you_ going?"

"_We_…" she corrected, "are going to a club."

"Not dressed like that you're not." Santana rolled her eyes again and wrapped her dress back up. She didn't think Kurt's cheeks could have blushed any brighter.

"Not dressed like that, _you're_ not." She used his words against him and strutted towards his wardrobe. "I'll pick you out something more suitable for the place we're going." She brushed passed him towards his wardrobe and started siphoning through his clothes.

"Ah, Santana? This is like some sex club, isn't it? Because I don't feel comfortable, you know… doing…"

"Relax Kurt." Santana shoved three coat hangers into his arms. Thank God there was a decent amount of fabric attached to it. "You don't have to do anything your uncomfortable with." Kurt opened his mouth to speak but she held a finger before he could try and weasel his way out of accompanying her. "Except coming with me. You made a deal, you must keep it. Now, get changed." Instead of leaving the room she sat on the edge of the bed. Kurt narrowed his eyes, but she didn't budge.

"You're going to have to get used to being a little naked, Kurt." She explained. "Besides, I have to make sure you don't try and escape out the window. Kurt huffed, turned around and unbuttoned his favourite shirt. What Santana had chosen for him was certainly no where near as revealing as what she was wearing. In his hands were his tight fitting shining black pants. Two seasons ago he thought they could work with a long knee length turtleneck, oh how he had been wrong.

This evening Santana had paired these latex-tight pants with his sheer white shirt. At least it wasn't skin tight, but without wearing a shirt underneath, his little pink nipples were very visible. Kurt turned around and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to cover them.

"Can I at least wear a vest or something?" Santana had to think about that for a while.

"Show me what you're thinking, Lady Hummel." For Santana to approve, there was only one vest Kurt could wear. But his shibari inspired rope laced vest was better than no vest at all. He pulled it from his wardrobe and shrugged it on. At least now his nipples wouldn't be two blaring beacons in what ever sex dungeon Santana was about to drag them to.

"Here." Santana tossed him one of his long winter cloaks. It was a welcome source of modesty. "And remember, you breath a word to Rachel and she has to come as well." Santana strutted out of the bedroom where Rachel was innocently sitting on the couch closest to Kurt's bedroom.

"Your cookies are burning." Santana sung. "Maybe you shouldn't have been trying to eaves drop."

"Crap!" Rachel cursed. Santana was right. Smoke was billowing from the oven.

"Kurt, what is it? You have to tell me." Rachel cried as she raced to save her last batch.

"No, no you do not want to know." There was no way he was going to tell her.

"Please."

"I'm doing this for your own good." Were Kurt's last words as Santana shoved him out of the apartment.

Santana filled Kurt in on more of the details in the cab ride over. From what she told him it was one of those secret-squirrels clubs where you had to know someone who was in the know. So, who the hell did Santana know? All the while Santana was talking Kurt was feeling the nerves buzz in his chest. It was just one night, he told himself, and like Santana had said, there was no pressure to do anything. He could just be a wallflower, a kinky wallflower.

The cab dropped them off outside a night club. The queue of people outside were dressed normally. And he knew this nightclub, this was just a normal nightclub! Santana pulled him towards the bouncers, whispers something on one of their ears and he motioned them inside. Santana swerved to the left and ducked behind a curtain and through a 'staff only' door. Behind that door was a narrow red velvet lined corridor, at the end of the corridor was a short brunet behind a desk. She was wearing a plain black t-shirt and beamed brightly at the sight of Santana.

"Hi San. It's good to see you." Her button nose scrunched up when she grinned a friendly smile.

"Hi Danni."

"Who's your friend."

"This is Kurt. He's my guest. I know we're meant to tell you in advance when we bring someone, but this was kind of last minute." Dannie narrowed her eyes towards Kurt then gave a look of approval.

"I'll allow it, only because it's you, San, and the kid looks too terrified to cause any trouble. Kurt, come with me and I'll take you through some of the rules here.". Danni took Santana's cloak, and with a little coaxing, took Kurt's too, labelled them and put them in the cloak room. She motioned for Santana to enter through the door beside her, it was so well disguised Kurt had missed its presence. Kurt stayed with Danni as she ran through what to expect, what was expected and what made this club different from others out there, not that Kurt had anything to compare it too.

"You'll see staff members in black t-shirts. We're all here to keep you safe and make your time enjoyable. If you prefer you can refer to us as slaves, daddies, masters, what ever kink you prefer. If you let me know I can make a note on your file." She turned to type on her computer.

"Ummm."

"Ok, we can come back to that one." Danni continued with her questions and explanations, asking for ID, taking a photo with the security lens at the front desk. "Different levels of membership give you access to different rooms and events. Since you are a guest, you're only permitted in the main club area, no private rooms as we want to keep an eye on you to make sure your safe and abiding by our rules. We do have a bar, we have a maximum number of drinks her hour, any intoxication and you will be out. We take that rule very seriously here. When you enter you will see designated sexy-time platforms. Each platform is equipped with everything you need, please use the towels provided. Please keep your indulgences to these areas. We ask that you wear something that covers your ass cheeks when you're in the club area, nobody wants to sit on a sweaty butt-seat…."

There were more rules too, ranging from the obvious to certain kink's Kurt would have to urban-dictionary later. Although Danni was kind and welcoming, Kurt was still on edge and as she led him through to the club, he felt like he maybe he should have told Rachel and at least they could have endured this together.

Then, finally it was time to venture into the club. The club itself was the size of a large room, music was playing but no where near as loud as nightclubs. Perfect for conversation but loud enough to muffle the moans from the couples in the intimacy areas. Those areas were scattered around the room and ranged from large beds, to lounge chairs, sex swings and some structure that Kurt was sure was a death-trap waiting to happen. The club itself consisted of a dance floor, stripper poles, individual lounges and tables. The club was comfortably crowded. Men and women dressed in all grades of kink and lingerie chatting and mingling. Kurt didn't stare for too long, lest he catch someone's eye and politely attempt to make conversation while his throat grew uncomfortably dry with nerves. Kurt spied the bar and darted towards it hoping to find Santana there. Instead he found the bar tender.

"Hi." A tanned boy with thick but shapely eyebrows smiled. He finished wiping down the benchtop. Kurt blinked stupidly at the man's debonair looks and gelled hair. His black shirt pulled tightly across his broad chest teasingly revealing a gentle outline of his pecs.

"Hi." Kurt replied a second too late to be casual. Kurt couldn't stop staring at his eyes. he became nervous for a whole new reason now. If he wasn't so overwhelmed, he was certain his tight pants would have made themselves even tighter.

"This must be your first time here."

"How could you tell?" Kurt quipped, sinking into the barstool, firstly checking for any butt-sweat. It was clean.

"Well, by the fact you look like you've just become lost in the deep dark woods, Snow White." His voice was gently flirtatious. "The computer system also helps. Lets us know who is new, who is allowed where. I know basically everything, Kurt." Kurt must have looked shocked that the man knew his name. Blaine reached out a re-assuring hand, offered his own introduction.

"Blaine." Kurt shook his sturdy grip. "Now, ironically I'm not meant to encourage the consumption of alcohol to have an enjoyable time, but I think you could use a drink." Kurt couldn't have agreed more.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, who are you with?" Blaine inquired as he poured a whisky on the rocks. Kurt took a grateful sip as he turned around in his chair towards the club's patrons.

"My friend, Santana." Kurt nursed his drink in his hands trying to spy where is friend could have gone too.

"Ah, her." Blaine seemed to know who she was. Kurt wondered what sort of reputation Santana was gaining here. "She's on the stripper pole, over there." Blaine pointed towards the pole closest towards the stage. She was spinning around the metal pole with her black dress knotted behind her, so it formed a robe, allowing her to comply with the no bare-ass rule. She was flirting hard with a tall blond woman who seemed to be teaching her some rather complicated moves. The blond was dressed in a black latex once piece, complete with a cat mask. God, she was flexible, the cat woman had somehow managed to fling one leg up parallel against the pole like some sort of vertical splits. That was not the most shocking thing, however, it was witnessing Santana enjoying herself. There she was, laughing again! If only phones were allowed! He needed photographic evidence.

"So, your Santana's guest." Kurt didn't realise Blaine was still beside him.

"Hostage would be the better term to use."

"Hmm, hostage, well you might enjoy the basement level then."

"No, no, I mean…" but it was too late, Blaine had walked off to serve another patron. Kurt gulped down another mouthful to smother his embarrassment. _Right on time, Hummel,_ Kurt thought to himself, _less than two minutes and you manage to embarrass yourself in front of this gorgeous guy. _

Kurt resigned himself to his duty as a wall flower. He observed the costumes and people mingling around him. There was a lot of leather and fair bit of lace. Some people were dressed like Santana, barely wearing anything, while others wore more sophisticated attire which could have passed for a revealing cocktail dress. He spied the intimacy areas being put to good use. There were three people piled on one bed. Oh dear, there was even a crowed gathered around them. Kurt instinctively spun back to the bar, his heart racing with embarrassment. He was way out of his depth here. Completely inexperienced and utterly out of his depth. Kurt's cheeks must have flushed incredibly red because Blaine furrowed his brow and asked.

"Are you ok?" he handed a patron two glasses of water and turned his attentions to Kurt.

"Just feeling a little out of my depth here." Kurt figured he may as well be honest.

"I felt the same way when I first started working here. You'll get used to it pretty quickly. Why don't you go to Santana, meet her friends?"

"I don't want to put a damper on her flirting. Since she's been coming here, she's been rather pleasant to be around. This is a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

"Santana? Are you kidding me? She's like one of the sweetest people I've met, always asking me about my studies are going. Everyone loves her." Kurt stared at Blaine as if he had grown two heads.

"I feel like I've fallen down the rabbit hole." Kurt muttered.

"An Alice in Wonderland themed night is planned in July." Blaine joked with a wink.

"What are you studying?" Kurt really wished Blaine wasn't dashing around the bar serving everyone. Once he returned, he never failed to answer Kurt's questions.

"Psychology." Was his reply. "particularly sexual psychology, therapy. It's fascinating."

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Blaine's face lit up as he began to dive into his studies, discussing behaviours, phenomenon's, pointing out examples as he saw them across the nightclub.

Kurt listened, trying his very best not to become distracted by those perfect teeth and easy confidence.

"So, what are you into?" Blaine asked as if he were asking what Kurt's favourite drink was.

"Oh, I ah, I don't know." Kurt blushed and looked down at his hands. He didn't want to admit that he had experienced very little. When he mustered the courage to look up, he found Blaine still smiling, not at all phased by Kurt's confession. Blaine made him feel a little less odd in a place like this.

"That's ok." He sung, "That's what places like this are for."

Kurt did not reach his drinks limit, in fact, after a few hours of sitting by the bar, making casual conversation with Blaine between him serving patrons, Kurt became comfortably relaxed. Blaine's easy smile and Zen demeanour rubbed off on Kurt, who by the end of the night had grown confident enough to join Santana and her cat-lady friend. The club's atmosphere was thicker now, and Kurt angled his shoulder between pairs and threesomes getting their flirt on. Thankfully, it seemed, they could sense Kurt's nerves and let him pass with a friendly smile. Santana and her friend were sitting on the lounge, or rather, Santana was, the blond was sitting sideways on her lap.

"So, this must be Kurt." It was the blond that spoke before Santana realised who was sitting beside her. "Hi, I'm Brittany." She grinned behind her cat mask and extended a gloved hand.

"Nice to meet you. I like the body suit, and the ears."

"I like cats." She sung. "May I sit on your lap. Santana won't admit it, but her legs have pins and needles and she needs a break."

"Um, sure." Brittany's innocent charm was infectious. She spun from Santana's lap and sat herself down onto Kurt's. Her hair smelt like candyfloss. Kurt placed a hand to the small of her back, as any gentleman would, and the other on her knee. He felt those were acceptable positions.

"I think your mask would look great on Kurt." Santana suggested and before he knew it, Brittany had lifted her cat mask from her face and fitted it over Kurt's head. It was a snug fit, but it was oddly appealing.

"How do I look?" He tossed his head from side to side, modelling his new attire with pouted lips.

"Puurfect." Santana made a pun! this couldn't be Santana then, surely this was her good twin.

"Hey Kurt, do you like to watch two girls kiss?" Brittany inquired, twirling her finger around her hair flirtatiously.

"Brit, he's gay."

"But how do you know what he likes? Have you ever asked? You can't make assumptions, San." Before Kurt could answer diplomatically, Brittany reached across and pulled Santana towards her by one of her ropes. The girl's lips met inches in front of Kurt's face. The kiss was gentle, tender, both with a sneaky smile to the edges of their mouths. Brittany's cheeky hand slipped down the length of rope and found a plum coloured nipple to tease with a gentle pinch. Kurt's hands unconsciously gripped tighter into Brittany's knee.

Kurt watched, fascinated by how they moved. It wasn't the fact that there were two girls kissing in front of him that made him feel butterflies in his chest, it was the sweet sense that there was something special between Santana and this Brittany. It felt as if he had unlocked Santana's diary and was reading through her most intimate thoughts. After watching the two girls flirt with each other for most of the evening, this was the metaphorical climax of a romance movie. Well, rather, the closest thing Kurt was going to see in this place. It was for this reason that their kiss left Kurt grinning like a school boy. When the girls pulled apart their eyes lingered on each other. Kurt's suspicions were as good as fact. He would have to interrogate Santana later.

Santana muttered to Brittany, "Was I right?"

Brittany responded to the question by adjusting herself on Kurt's lap. Her face twisted as if trying to answer a difficult question.

"It's hard to tell, he's wearing really tight pants." Was Brittany trying too…?

"Oh, ok, Santana, you can have your lady friend back." Kurt basically flung Brittany from his lap and spun her back into Santana's. "I'm going back to the bar."

"Yeah you are." Kurt did his best to ignore Santana's insinuating comment. He didn't realise he was still wearing the cat mask.

Blaine very much appreciated the cat mask, although this appreciation was from a distance as he had a rather large cluster of patrons to serve. Kurt felt a little clingy returning to the bar so quickly and was partially relieved when a man took a seat beside him. At least then he could pretend he wasn't ogling the bartender. The man was an older gentleman with a wave of silver hair and a rather stylish suit that was far too well tailored to be in a place like this. It was a deep navy with a very subtle paisley pattern in the fabric.

"I like your suit." Kurt commented.

"Why thank you." The gentleman smiled. "I'm glad someone here appreciates a good tailor."

"Oh, trust me, when you've tried to make your own suit, it gives you a new-found appreciation for a well fitted suit jacket." The man looked impressed by Kurt's comment.

"Walter." The man held out a hand for Kurt to shake. "I haven't seen you around here before."

"First time here."

"Well then, welcome. You have to look out for the performance nights, they have some incredible shows on here."

Kurt and Walter continued to talk for a while. He discovered that Walter was here with his wife. He listened to Walter's story, discussing fashion trends he had worn in his younger days, how night clubs had changed, to how Walter had come to find himself in a club like this.

"You don't just leave someone after thirty years of marriage, even if you do discover yourself a litter later in life." Walter explained. "we've worked something out here and it works for us. If you cared to join us, we have a private room."

"I can't." Kurt apologised. "I'm just a guest." It was strange, but the offer didn't sound as absurd as he thought it would.

"Hi Walter. Do you need me to send anything up to your room?" Kurt's heart thudded faster at the sound of Blaine's voice.

"Oh, maybe the bottle of wine we put aside."

"I'll have it sent up."

Walter departed the bar, leaving Kurt once again in the company of Blaine. He wanted to ask Blaine a few questions about the types of shows the club performs here but he never got the chance. All too soon, Santana was pulling him from his seat and spinning him around the dance floor.

Santana and Kurt arrived back to the apartment in the very early hours of the morning. Kurt half expected Santana to return to her normal irritable self as soon as they crossed the threshold of the club, but to great delight, she remained exuberantly pleasant.

"Santana, I have to ask." Kurt pried, hooking their arms together as they ascended the stairs. "You and Brit?"

"No, we just catch up at the club, that's all."

"Right." Kurt muttered, not convinced. "But, do you like her?" Santana shrugged dismissively which meant Santana must really like this girl. Kurt smirked to himself, beginning to understand the source of Santana's new personality. Santana changed the topic of conversation very quickly.

"Do you think you'll be back?" Kurt thought for a moment, all in all, it wasn't a terrible night. The thought of seeing Blaine again was awfully enticing. At the risk of incriminating himself, he had to ask.

"The bartender seemed to know you by name." from the smirk on Santana's face, Kurt hadn't fooled anyone.

"Blaine. Yeah, he's cool."

"And… anything else you can tell me about him?"

"I'm going to leave that up to you to find out." Santana slipped the key into the lock and paused for a moment. She tilted her head curiously, "Kurt, have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"I've been on a few dates."

"And, anything else?"

"No." Kurt shook his head.

"Hmm." Santana mused smugly, impressed with herself. "I just sent a virgin into a sex club." The two of them crept into their bedrooms. Kurt spent the night researching all sorts of things on his phone that he never thought he would be looking up. In his sleep deprived state, he even made some online purchases, which, come the morning, was sure to question his retail choices.

That night Kurt's dreams were anything but virginal. He had returned to the bar where Blaine waiting for him, dressed in a perfectly tailored white suit. There was a pair or rabbit ears on his head and a pink tinge to his nose.

"Welcome back Kurt." Blaine hopped on top of the bar bench. Kurt stared down at what he was wearing, a light blue shirt and black and white striped pants. It was a horrendous homage to Alice in Wonderland. Even in his dreams he couldn't escape critiquing a terrible fashion choice.

"This is all because I mentioned falling down the rabbit hole, isn't it?" Kurt sighed. This was one of those dreams when he knew he was dreaming.

"Well, I would prefer it if you 'fell down' a certain other hole, but I'll take what I can get." Blaine the dashingly hansom white rabbit leapt from the bar and raced across the nightclub. The club seemed to wobble as if it was underwater. Kurt chased after him. He was heading towards the stripper poles. Blaine flung himself around one, winked and dropped down, where a hole appeared like a fireman's pole. Kurt stared down only to find darkness.

"I like cats." A familiar voice sung from the top of the pole. It was Brittany whose cat suit was a rainbow of candyfloss colours. She was spinning languidly around the pole as if she were made of clouds. "but being a cat is even better. Are you sure you want to go down into the basement?" Kurt felt that he had no time to answer that question. He needed to catch up to Blaine. He gripped the pole and dropped down into the darkness. He felt like he was falling, he was sure to wake up now and rid himself from this horrendously cliché wonderland dream before Santana showed up as the Red Queen.

Fortunately, his subconscious was kind to him that night. Kurt fell onto a bed. It was dark but he could tell he was not alone. He sat up, trying to decipher where he was, but all he could visualise was the checker patterned sheets he was sitting on. He felt the mattress dip as the body crawled towards him.

"So glad you decided to join me." Blaine purred in Kurt's ear. The voice sent a rush of heat down his chest. He felt Blaine brush a hand down his shoulders and his chest press against his back. Kurt angled his head sideways to allow the boy to suck against his pulse at his neck. He wanted to turn around and pounce on his white rabbit, to pull that perfect suit from his body and rut every inch of himself against him. Desire burned through Kurt but no amount of it was allowing him to move. His dream forced him to stay sitting, with Blaine slowly unbuttoning his hideous shirt from behind.

"Rip it off." Kurt demanded, feeling Blaine's warm hands over his chest. He melted back into the boy, hoping to feel something hard against the small of his back. Blaine thrust him tight against his body, giving Kurt the tease of cock beneath his suit pants. That was when Blaine's fingers rolled circled around Kurt's button nipples, groaning as they puckered under his touch. It was only once they had grown hard that he did what Kurt demanded of him and ripped that shirt from his ivory skin. Kurt scrambled to unbutton his pants, but in his dream, the desire to have them gone, was enough to make them disappear. He was naked, legs spayed, in the arms of a beautiful stranger, wanting nothing more than this man to fuck every inch of him. There was no hesitation in Kurt's thoughts, no nervousness, nothing shy in the way Kurt groaned and rolled his head back against Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine's lips brushed against Kurt's cheeks, down his neck and back again. Kurt wanted to press his lips to Blaine's, the feel that soft smile and suck his tongue in his mouth. But he never got the chance. Blaine's hand trace down over his hips bones and grasped Kurt's heavy cock. Kurt's eyes fluttered at the sensation of someone's hand wrapped around him, moving up and down. With the other hand, Blaine held him tight against him, breathing faster in his ear. His fingers dipped down deeper between Kurt's legs, running a teasing circle around his hole.

"Oh, Blaine, yes." Kurt's leg's spread instinctively and hips bucked on their own accord. "I want more." Kurt found himself muttering when he felt Blaine's fingers glide back up across his thighs. He returned his hand around Kurt, pumping gently, teasingly.

"You know where to find it." Blaine kissed his jawline, his warm breath ripped down Kurt's spine. Kurt wanted to pounce on him, kiss him, lick every inch of him but Blaine's grip was a vice, no matter how much Kurt whimpered and begged. Blaine quickened his pace with a twist of his wrist. Kurt groaned as he felt that climax building up, buzzing and clenching within. His breathing was so shallow now he felt dizzy within his own dream.

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine breathed and nipped his ear. It was the sound of Blaine's voice, that deep groan of his own name on someone else's lips. The rush of release pulled the energy from his body and he thrust his hips in a jolt of pleasurable shock.

Kurt gasped himself awake, feeling the end of his orgasm pulse through him. He looked down at himself and groaned at the mess. He hadn't done this since he was a teenager. His cock was still hard underneath his flannel pants, twitching as if demanding more attention. Kurt ignored it and flopped face first back into his pillows with a groan. He was not ready to confess to the myriad of desires his stupid dream was making him face.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: Some light bondage, m/s relationship here.

It was a few days later that Kurt's regrettable purchases began to arrive at the door. Santana and Kurt hadn't spoken much about that night, mainly because they couldn't get a moment alone without Rachel attempting to eaves drop or get some sort of juice out of them. It had given Kurt time to conclude that he perhaps did need to step out of his comfort zone.

"Well, well, well package for Kurt Hummel here!" Santana waved a discrete little box in the air. She paraded around the room with a sassy kick to her hips as if she dared anyone to stop her. Kurt practically pounced from the couch in a frightful attempt to hide his purchase before Santana had any more embarrassing ammunition, she could hold against him. Rachel, who was a little distracted by her dance practice tottered over to find Kurt attempting to grapple Santana's arm from above her head.

"Let's see what's in this box here." Santana giggled at his flustered Kurt was becoming. His cheeks were flared as red as her lipstick.

"That's not yours, give it back."

"What's in it." She managed to push him away and raced towards Kurt's bedroom. It was one of the two rooms that had a lock on the door. The other was the bathroom, and that was further away.

"Socks, San, it's just socks."

"Why do I think you're lying to me?" Santana sung, about to close Kurt's bedroom door on him. Kurt rammed his shoulder into the wood as if his life depended upon it. Rachel was babbling something behind him about playing nice. Kurt closed and locked the door behind him. now it was just Santana and Kurt. The boy scowled like a bull about to charge. Santana did not look at all phased, twisting the box teasingly in her hand.

"Come at me Hummel." She dared. And Kurt did, charging forward. Santana side stepped easily, sending Kurt face first onto his mattress. Before he knew what was happening Santana had pounced on his back, straddling him. she had pulled his arms behind his back and secured them with a heavy knee.

"San!" Kurt growled trying to wriggle free. "How the hell are you so heavy?"

"You should never say that about a lady, Kurt." He heard his package behind opened above him. "Well, well, well, what have we here." she released Kurt's arms but did not lift herself from his body. In fact, she sat herself down onto Kurt's ass as if it were a seat. if it wasn't for the complete anger he was feeling towards his friend, he may have enjoyed the weight pressing down on his hips. Her strong thighs prevented Kurt from crawling free, but he managed to twist himself to face her as she waved his purchase in front of his eyes. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't the worst of the purchases.

"I would not have picked you for a latex sort of guy." Santana examined the cropped shirt with what Kurt suspected was a look of approval.

"Well, I suppose you could say Brit's cat look sort of inspired me."

"Did you get the correct lubricant to get this on?"

"I figured you might have some already."

"You would be correct. And what are you going to wear this with?"

"I have a leather harness in the mail." Santana could not have looked prouder at Kurt. She was basically bouncing with joy, which was a little awkward considering she was still straddling the boy.

"So, this means we'll be going out this weekend?"

"Sure, Friday night?"

"Oh, no, with what you're going to be wearing, we're going out on Saturday."

Santana was true to her word. Saturday night arrived and the next thing Kurt knew Santana was rubbing talcum powder over his shoulders and pulling the latex crop across his arms.

"Let's be honest Kurt, about sixty percent of your enthusiasm for this is towards the outfits."

"Hmm, I would say more like sixty-nine."

"Oh, snap!" Santana grinned. This evening she wore thigh high latex boots, a Madonna inspired metal studded bra and a red cheerleader's skirt which looked oddly like her Cheerio's uniform.

Kurt had his latex and harness, stretchier red pants this time and platform boots. He was going for a subtle seventies punk look with a metal chain dangling from his belt.

The friendship between them had grown in the past few weeks, even to the point where Kurt had trusted Santana enough to siphon through his wardrobe while Santana recounted all the adventures she had experienced. All the while, Rachel remained tactfully out of the loop but persistently never too far away from a closed door.

They donned their cloaks and dodged Rachel's persistent questions and eventually made it to the club. Santana was right to take them on Saturday night. The club had been decked out into a bondage themed. There was even a sign at the entrance saying, 'welcome to the dungeon' and there were a few more sex swings than Kurt remembered there to be. Danni greeted them at the desk, glad to see Kurt back again, she gave an even warmer grin towards Santana. The club was brimming with leather and latex. Santana moved her way towards the bar alongside Kurt. He gritted his teeth, knowing exactly what she was doing. Blaine was there, still wearing his black t-shirt uniform, only this time he had a studded doc collar around his neck, dressed for the theme of the night. Why on earth did Kurt find that so incredibly sexy?

"Hi San." Blaine called, finishing serving a man in a full-face mask. Kurt wondered how on earth he was going to drink anything, then Blaine added a straw to the glass.

"Hey Blaine. Two tequila's please."

"Anything for Kurt?" Kurt was about to decline when a tequila shot was placed under his nose. Blaine had been joking. God, why did his brain have to be so dumb?

"How was your exam?" Santana asked.

"It was alright, I guess." Blaine shrugged. "I'm terrible at studying, always get distracted. I've been told you've reserved a room for tonight."

"I have. Will you keep an eye on Kurt for me until I come back?" Blaine's eyes darted across to Kurt. Kurt was scowling at his friend. He wasn't some puppy dog that needed dog sitting while she went had had fun. Besides, Blaine was the one wearing the collar.

"It would be an honour." Blaine sung. Kurt assumed it was a terrible lie but hoped it wasn't. "Your master is waiting over there for you." Blaine pointed to the other end of the bar. A broad-shouldered tanned man with a Mohawk was standing. He wore cuffs around his wrists and a smirk on his lips but nothing else. He looked like someone, who if Kurt had seen on the streets, probably would have done his best to walk the other way. But when Santana eyed him, she broke out into a hungry grin.

"See you later, Kurt." She sung and gave a look that meant that by the time she returned he better have some gossip for her.

"You know, if you need help studying, I've heard a study buddy helps." Kurt suggested.

"Only if they are not easily distracted." Blaine replied. Before Kurt could add that he was very good at remaining on task, Blaine had bounced across the bar. Kurt gripped his empty tequila glass in frustration. Kurt watched the boy move and laugh and shake up cocktails with impressive biceps. When he returned, Blaine asked.

"So, are you studying?"

"At NYADA."

"You know, a lot of people have told me I am a bit of a drama queen, do you think that's enough experience to be a candidate for NYADA student study buddy?"

"Oh, I think that makes you pleasantly over qualified." Kurt flirted. Oh, he was flirting, and Blaine seemed to like it! They bantered back and forth through the night so much so that twice Blaine had to be told off for not serving waiting customers. Kurt, of course felt a little bad about this, so when two men approached him, he took the opportunity to allow Blaine to return to work.

A tall blond boy with a slender face grinned confidently, eyeing Kurt up and down. Beside him was a shorter boy whose face was obscured by a full mask with only two eye holes and a zipper over his lips. Around his neck was a collar attached to a chain leash being held by the first boy who lazed upon the bar.

"Hello." The man purred. Kurt was a little taken aback by such forwardness but found it oddly exhilarating. "Sebastian. This is my very naughty slave here, Wes." Wes lifted a cuffed hand and unzipped his mask to reveal a smile.

"Nice to meet you." He managed to say before Sebastian ordered him to

"Zip yourself closed. I never said you could speak." Wes did what he was told.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kurt." Sebastian quickly cut to the chase.

"Wes here, has been misbehaving, and I would like your help to punish him."

"Oh, I don't think-"

"Oh please." Wes, interjected, unzipping himself again.

"What Wes means." Sebastian closed the gap between them with a wicked grin. He smelt like cinnamon. "Is that I would really like to watch my slave give you a blowjob." Kurt's entire body rushed with something he couldn't completely control.

"Sure." Kurt breathed, a little light headed by Sebastian's assertive charms. Part of him could see why he had a man chained by the neck so willingly by his side. Sebastian took his hand and gently lead him towards a chair up on the other side of the bar. It was elevated and decked with towels, lube and condoms. Sebastian sat Kurt down and settled right beside him.

"You smell really good." Kurt giggled as Sebastian began to nuzzle at his neck. His fingers began to explore the man's bare chest, he didn't even realise Wes kneeling between his legs, beginning to unbutton his pants.

"May I tie up your hands?" Sebastian motioned towards a set of cuffs above his head." Kurt nodded and with gentle hands, Sebastian kissed each wrist before placing them in the Velcro cuffs. Kurt's cock was pulsing more than he realised and when he looked down, Wes, in his mask was waiting eagerly for his master's command. Sebastian reached across and gave Wes a condom to apply which he did with skilled hands. Sebastian tilted his slaves chin towards him and tenderly unzipped his lips.

"Will you do this for me, babe?" Sebastian purred, his lips inches away from Wes', "I would love to watch you suck this gorgeous man's cock. Make him come for me." Wes leant in for a kiss, but Sebastian pulled away. "You have to earn it." He whispered.

Wes' thick lips pushed themselves down onto Kurt.

"Oh my!" Kurt pushed himself back into the lounge as Wes dipped his head between his legs. Sebastian was kneeing beside him, muttering dirty words in his ear. Kurt could barely concentrate, twisting his wrists against the cuffs, trying to make sense of the pleasures his body was experiencing. The pressure and the heat around him pulled something from inside of him that he didn't know was there.

"Yes." He whimpered. His head was pulsing with each slick lick of Wes' tongue. Kurt's brain wasn't working anymore, he looked out across the club. The seat he had chosen happened to look directly across from the bar. He could see Blaine serving from where he sat. Kurt's eyes followed him, his arousal filling everything beneath his waist.

"More Wes, he wants more."

'Yes, please, please, more." Kurt panted. Wes moved faster, diving deeper. Kurt could feel his head hit the back of Wes' throat. He was close, he was so close, that hot wetness around his cock was nothing Kurt could have ever imagined. Kurt clenched his eyes as his body released everything it had.

"Fuck, Blaine!" Kurt gasped as he felt the electricity course down his hips and through his cock. He hadn't even realised what he had said until Sebastian reached up to release his wrists. Kurt was panting, his vision a little spotted.

"Hmmm, Blaine, you say." Kurt's heart suddenly filled with embarrassment. "You realise the staff are forbidden to mingle with the customers." Disappointment sunk into Kurt as Wes was ordered to clean up.

"Cheer up, Kurt." Wes whispered when Sebastian was out of ear shot. "Seb only found this out when Blaine told him to stop flirting with him." This didn't make Kurt feel better at all. But perhaps it was better he found out now, then let himself get his hopes up. Kurt was sure he had imagined it, but for a moment he had sworn, that from across the club, Blaine had been looking directly at him.

Kurt didn't return to the bar after. His legs were a little wobbly and head a little dizzy, so he took a seat in the lounge area where he found Brittany dancing. She was decorated in a silver bra and an incredible amount of body glitter. Santana was nowhere to be found.

"Hi Kurt." Brittany swung around the pole three times before bouncing down beside him on the couch. She swung her legs across him casually.

"Hi Brit. You're not with Santana?"

"She's with Puck tonight." Brittany still smelt like candy and Kurt kind of liked how it matched her personality.

"I had a dream you were a cat the other night." Kurt made conversation.

"I was?" there was a strange brightness to her eyes. "Oh, I would love to be a cat. Do you think that's weird?"

"Brit, everything about you is weird, so what?" Brit responded by snuggling her head into Kurt's neck. Was she purring?

"I would love to be a cat for a while, just curled up on the couch, in the corner of the room, no one paying attention to me, just talking about their own lives. Giving me scratches down my back. Nothing sexual, but people always think I'm dumb, and cats are so smart. I tried to be a cat at home but Lord Tubbington hates other cats, so he gets mad at me. And I'm afraid to tell Santana because I worry, she will think I'm weird and won't understand." Kurt held Brittany as she muttered her concerns.

"So, you just want to prowl around the house, just being a cat?" Kurt asked quizzically.

"Yeah."

"Nothing sexual?"

"Nope."

"You know, I sometimes have the house to myself. I wouldn't mind having a cat." Brittany looked as if were Christmas.

"Really? But please don't feed me cat food. Peanut butter and cereal are better."

"Only if you're a human in the bathroom, I'm not cleaning any litter trays."

"Thankyou, Kurt." Brittany snuggled her nose deeper into Kurt's neck before pulling him to his feet to dance.

Don't worry, there will be Klaine next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt went to the club the next week and the week after as well. He spent a little less time at the bar after what Sebastian had said. It had played around on his mind, wondering why Santana hadn't told him not to waste his time on Blaine. Was she that cruel? Perhaps she just hadn't known the rules? Despite the lack of flirting between himself and Blaine, Kurt continued his visits to the club. This was mainly because he enjoyed spending time with Brittany and Santana, and because where else was he going to wear the ridiculous outfits he had purchased?

This evening Blaine wasn't at the bar. Kurt sat there, a little lost. Despite keeping his distance, he had found Blaine's presence in the backdrop of various bottles of alcohol comforting. He hadn't had anymore adventures since the night had had met Sebastian and Wes. Although he didn't regret it, he had wished he hadn't said Blaine's name. Kurt moped on the swivel chair while Brittany flirted with a tall blond boy in gold shorts. Apparently, there was a rave wrestle on one of the upper floors. Kurt didn't have access to those areas, not unless he become a full member.

Kurt wasn't sure what a rave-wrestle was, but it sounded rather messy.

"Hey." Kurt felt a hand to his flank and a gentle breath by his ear. He would recognise that voice anywhere. The hand spun him around on his chair and he was eye to eye with Blaine's beaming grin.

"Hi, yourself." The butterflies had returned.

"Come with me." Blaine took his hand, and before Kurt knew it, was being led towards a secret door behind a book self. The heat from his touch left Kurt's breath catching.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm working on the upper level tonight." Blaine closed the book shelf behind him. They were in a narrow corridor. Neither of them moved, almost chest to chest in the stairwell. He could smell the sharp cologne on Blaine's skin. The black t-shirt he wore revealed the peak of nipples riding against the fabric. It took every ounce of self-control for Kurt not to reach out and touch him, and there Blaine was, not moving, not pulling him up the stairwell, as if he was waiting for something. Kurt finally met those hazel eyes, those gorgeous puppy-dog eyes. Blaine looked like he was lost for words and confused about what he was doing. Kurt breathed in that intoxicating scent for one more moment before breaking the thick tension in the air. "Up the stairs?" Kurt asked. He forced himself not to read into any of this. He remembered what Sebastian had said.

"Yes, yes, up the stairs." They were still holding hands. Neither had even realised. Blaine pulled his away as they ascended. His eyes cast sideways as if holding back. Kurt was certainly reading too much into this. "This is the staff stairwell." Blaine explained, regaining his calm demeanour. It was as if that moment never happened. Blaine took them up two flights of stairs and around a curtain. They found themselves looking out across a blue lighted floor with loud pumping music. Everyone was covered with Fluro paint. In the centre of the floor was a wrestling pen. Two men were grapping with each other in white shorts.

Blaine expected Kurt to weave himself forward into the crowed, but he remained standing very close. He was due back to the bar in ten minutes, so he could spend a moment with Kurt, perhaps figure out why he hadn't seen him around as much.

"If this isn't your thing, there's a very raunchy burlesque style performance next week." When Blaine talked his lips were directly behind Kurt's ear, having to lean close to be heard over the music that thudded so loud it bounced in their chests.

"It's fine." Kurt's voice was higher than he wanted it to be. He was focusing on trying to control the excitement rolling through his stomach. He swore he felt Blaine's fingertips run up and down his arm, but he couldn't have been sure, he was experiencing a sensory overload, the lights, the music, the rolling tumble of the two Fluro bodies before him. Really, the only body that was important was the one behind him. Blaine lifted his wrist and wrapped a green wrist band around it.

"Now, don't do anything too conspicuous. I can't afford to get in trouble for sneaking you up here." Blaine didn't realise how his light words sent unease through Kurt. He didn't want Blaine to risk his job over him. "White was a good choice tonight." Kurt looked down at the white shorts he had chosen. God, did Blaine expect him to wrestle?

"The queue is over there." Blaine rotated Kurt with a push to the small of his back. "I have to go back to work. Santana is somewhere up here too. She's wanting to be this month's champion, but Lauren always wins. Whatever you do, don't fight Lauren, she will break you."

Thank God Kurt never ran into this mysterious Lauren, but, after finding Santana utterly covered in paint, she forced him into line. He was paired up with the man in the golden shorts from down stairs. He was tall, and broad and way too buff for Kurt to even stand a chance.

"This isn't fair, no, can't I be paired with one of the girls?"

"I think your missing the point of this wrestling." Santana mused. "He's gorgeous." Yes, yes, he was, with heavy lips and a firm jaw. Kurt slipped across the painted surface, almost falling flat on his face before the game had even started. The man he was pitted against rallied up the crowd, not that they needed rallying. Half were cheering and the other half were dancing.

"Don't worry, I'll go gentle. I'm Sam." The blond boy gave a wink before the bell dinged. The next thing Kurt knew was that he was rolling around on the paint, while more paint was being sprayed on top of them. Sam had pinned him down, but with Kurt's nimble body, he had managed to worm his way out, tugging Sam's arm behind him and kneeling on his back, just as Santana had done to him weeks ago. So, this is where she was perfecting her wrestling techniques. Kurt found the sensation of grappling with another body exhilarating. His hands pushed and rolled against hard muscle, his body felt weightless as Sam tossed him this way and that. The wrestling played upon that instinctive urge to fight and it felt like a ready bull inside of him, ready to lunge forward. All too soon the bell dinged, signalling the end of the fight. Kurt was on his back, a thigh hooked around Sam's arm, trying to free his shoulder from his grip. Sam was panting, dripping paint.

"You put up a good fight, Kurt. You've got more power in you than you look." Wait? How did Sam know his name? he hadn't mentioned it? Kurt took the bath robe that was handed to him and the bottle of water and cleaned his face. He caught a glimpse of Santana readying herself for her fight. Oh, she was going in topless! When she started warming up with a few mini jumps Kurt knew it was time to go to the bar. The man he had wrestled was there, talking to Blaine. They were laughing, Blaine blushing as he poured a drink. Gosh, he was gorgeous when he blushed. Kurt swooned a little on his chair. Then the realisation hit him. Blaine was flirting. They even shared some strange secret hand shake. _Oh, how lamely adorable, _Kurt thought bitterly. He finished his bottle of water and went back into the wrestling queue. He participated in a few more wrestles, and watched Santana throttle some poor brunette that didn't stand a chance, but the infamous Lauren returned the karma back on Santana.

Kurt was wiping the paint from his face when he eyed Blaine.

"My shift ends in five minutes. Wait for me?" Kurt nodded. Of course, he would wait. He also wondered what the blond boy in the golden shorts would think about this arrangement. Five minutes felt like forever, but eventually Blaine slipped free from the bar with an almighty grin upon his face.

"You missed a spot." Before he knew it, Blaine's thumb rubbed gently across Kurt's cheek. "Are you ok? You look a little shocked."

"I'm fine." Kurt wasn't. he was trying to stop his imagination running wild. Blaine's eyes, his face, it was so expressive. Kurt could have watched it all day. Those heavy eyebrows, wide eyes, those moving lips. _Moving lips! Kurt concentrate on what he's saying!_

"So, I can take you down stairs if you want? Or there are showers?"

"Downstairs is fine." Kurt answered quickly "I don't particularly fancy showering in a public place."

"Wise choice." Blaine took his hand again and they slipped back down the stairwell. It was quieter in the narrow walkway and even thought Kurt knew where they were going Blaine didn't let go of his hand.

"So, whose your friend in the gold shorts." Kurt asked as casually as possible.

"Oh, Sam."

"How did he know my name?" Blaine paused at the stairwell, looking a little sheepish.

"I may have… mentioned you to him."

"Why?" Kurt eyed all the little changes in Blaine's expression as he leant against the hand railing. Kurt leant against the wall, hands coyly behind his back.

"No reason, just talking about work."

"Oh." Kurt sounded disappointed. "So, Sam is just a friend?"

"Just a friend." Blaine assured. Kurt let out an audible breath.

"What did you say about me?"

"Oh, nothing." Blaine shrugged. "I may have mentioned you once or twice and he insisted on checking you out."

"I like the handshake you two have."

"I'll teach it to you one day, but for now, Kurt, I've been wanting to do this all night."

Blaine closed the gap between them, their chest's pressing together. Kurt breathing in that intoxicating scent. Blaine's lips dipped dangerously close to the groove in Kurt's neck. The whimper that escaped Kurt's lips make Blaine groan. Before Kurt knew what, he was doing, Kurt's hands were on his chest, pushing him away.

"No." Kurt was flustered. "I can't let you-"

"Oh, I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't mean to be so forward. I-" their quick words overlapped.

"I can't let you risk your job." Kurt finished.

"What?"

"One of the guys a few weeks ago, said that staff were forbidden to see customers. Which, I suppose is a fair policy, but I can't let you lose your job over me." Blaine looked like he was about to laugh. He had a sideways smile on his lips.

"That wouldn't have happened to be Sebastian, would it?"

"Yeah, it was." Kurt was surprised, Blaine just shook his head and closed the gap between them again. Two strong hands placed themselves on Kurt's hips. Thumbs rolled over his hip bones.

"I only told him that because I wanted him to leave me alone." Blaine's eyes watched Kurt's expression change from sadness to delight. "He can be incredibly persistent. I was quite surprised when you went off with him." Kurt blushed a little at the memory. He wondered what Blaine thought of that. For a moment he couldn't look Blaine in the eyes.

"Relax, Kurt." Blaine took a hand to turn Kurt's cheek back to him. "You don't work in a place like this to pass judgment." He wanted nothing more than to close the gap between them, before his erection did it for him.

"So, you're not upset?" That was a stupid thing to say, why on Earth would Blaine be upset? He barely knew the guy.

"Quite on the contrary." Blaine raised a luxurious eyebrow. "Have you ever heard of an acoustic mirror?"

"No." Blaine brushed his lips across Kurt's soft cheek. Where he touched, Kurt's skin tingled. The tip of Blaine's nose was cold.

"What about a whispering gallery?" He whispered. Kurt almost dropped to his knees with the sensation of breath buzzing through his brain.

"No." Kurt's mouth became dry as Blaine hummed against him. The gap between them was next to nothing now. The gentle brush of fabric touching fabric against his crotch was as if his cock was being stroked. Then Blaine closed that gap completely, his cock hard and very much against Kurt's paint covered pants.

"Well then, I have to say, although it's extremely flattering, you really shouldn't be saying another boys name when you come." Before Kurt could even begin feel utterly embarrassed Blaine's lips met his. Thank god for their bodies pressed against one another to provide support because Kurt was sure his legs were failing him. Blaine's lips were soft and slipped over Kurt's as if he had kissed him a thousand times before. Without realising that he was doing it, Kurt was thrusting and rolling his hips over Blaine's his body wanting more than the mere suggestion of a cock through jeans. From the pressure he was putting on the small of Kurt's back and his ass cheek, Blaine wanted the same thing. Kurt's hands worked on their own accord, running themselves up under Blaine's shirt. His skin was soft, flawless, his flanks were solid with muscle.

Kurt had never been kissed like this. Blaine's tongue raked the roof of Kurt's mouth, and his lips sucked down on Kurt's when it ventured forward. The moans he made were a deep growl that excited something deep in the pit of Kurt's cock. He wanted to make more sounds like that come from Blaine, he wanted to make an orchestra's worth.

"Come home with me, please." Blaine begged between kisses. "Sorry, I know that sounds so forward, I mean, I…"

"Yes." Kurt's fingers danced along the margins of Blaine's belt. He could feel the soft fuzz of the beginnings of a snail trail. It was like a yellow brick road that dared Kurt to trace down deeper. But before he could, Blaine pulled himself away. His lips were wet with fresh kisses. He almost looked surprised that Kurt had said yes, surprised but ecstatic.

He took Kurt's hand and pressed a tender kiss to the inside of his wrist. Kurt's palm pressed against his cheek and he just wanted to melt into it. The fact that Kurt was shaking slightly didn't go un-noted. Blaine remembered what Santana had said about Kurt and it made him kiss that wrist again.

"Text Santana so she knows your safe." Blaine led them down the rest of the stairwell towards the exit.

"Santana is the last person I want to tell about this." Kurt's grumble made Blaine laugh. The sound was musical.

Kurt was very fortunate that Santana's phone was locked away while she was wrestling, otherwise Kurt's phone would have been assaulted with a string of lewd comments and sleazy advice. He made sure to turn his phone off so what ever happened in Blaine's apartment wouldn't be interrupted by a nosey friend.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry if it's a little messy." Blaine opened the door to his apartment for Kurt who stepped inside eagerly. The apartment was small but well organised. Everything was in its place except for the kitchen table. That was covered in study books and note pads. Pens and highlighters were scattered everywhere. Kurt eyed them. Psychology books. He noted Blaine's neat hand writing on his notepad. He had stopped mid-sentence, a page laying open beside it.

"Perhaps you do need a study buddy." Kurt mused. He hoped he didn't sound as nervous as he was. Blaine stared at him from the kitchenette, drinking in the sight of the milk-skinned boy in his apartment.

"I wasn't lying. I get terribly distracted. Can I get you something to drink?" Blaine knew to take his time. Kurt wasn't someone who you just rushed to bed. In fact, even if they just spent the entire night talking, Blaine would have been satisfied. At least they could carry a continuous conversation without interruption.

"Whatever your having, please." Kurt was reading his books. He chewed his lip as he read, it was adorable. Blaine wanted to know how is face looked when he came. He had seen it once, at the night in the club, but that was from far away. Blaine wanted to see it close, hear his name again. Just thinking about it sent him erect. He waited a moment for everything to settle before brining two glasses over. He couldn't stuff this up with Kurt, he really liked this boy.

"Learning something?" Blaine slipped beside him and rested a chin on his shoulder. Kurt turned his cheek and nuzzled into him. He could feel Kurt's body relax into his. Blaine's mind conjured the image of rolling his hands down Kurt's pants then and there, over his study books, bend him over and fuck him there.

"I'm learning that you're really smart." Kurt felt Blaine's breath chuckle behind his ear. Blaine was breathing in the rosy smell of Kurt's cologne, which still managed to linger on his throughout the night.

"Smart, you say? Usually people add the arse to the end of that comment." He let his tongue lick Kurt's soft skin before stepping back into the living room. He wanted to hear more about Kurt and took a seat on the couch, expecting Kurt to follow.

"You know, you can sit down." Blaine was confused as to why Kurt was still standing. Did he want to leave? Perhaps Blaine had been too forward. Quickly he added. "We don't have to do anything tonight, I mean, it would be nice to just talk to you, if that's what-"

"Blaine." Kurt relaxed with a giggle. He gestured down to his clothes, covered in drying paint. "I just don't want to get any paint on your furniture."

"Oh." Blaine blushed, embarrassed for being so oblivious.

"I can, um, get you a change of clothes, would you like a shower?" The thought of Kurt naked in his shower knocked the wind from Blaine's chest. That angelic body under the hot water, paint washing away to reveal the canvas beneath.

"A shower would be nice." Blaine rose from the couch and was by Kurt's side in an instant.

"Right this way, m'lady." Blaine's shower was through his bedroom. The double bed was made with port coloured sheets and the decor was simple and modern, with grey walls and two small bedside tables. One housed a lamp, and the other was stacked with books. These books, however were for pleasure, not study, Kurt tried to read the titles, but they were too far away. The bathroom was small but well stocked with hair gel. Kurt felt giddy. Blaine was no longer some dreamy crush at the bar, he was a person, a gorgeous, person with all his complexities and desires and Kurt wanted to know everything.

"I'll get you a towel." Blaine flustered his words. Was he nervous? "Um, I can give you some privacy, if you like." Naturally Blaine was a gentleman, more so tonight than ever.

"I want you to wash me." Kurt's words came fast. Seeing Blaine bent down to the cupboard, his black t-shirt rising as he stretched. He paused like that, at Kurt's words. How did Kurt make his soft voice sound so sexy?

Blaine's gentleman-self disappeared, and he was flush against Kurt in an instant, tugging Kurt free from his shirt, kissing deeply and forgetting to breath. They had to break for Kurt to free himself of his shirt. Blaine took that moment to appreciate Kurt's subtle pecks and tight tan nipples.

"You need a wash too, I've gotten paint on your neck." Kurt rolled a thumb over the smear of green paint and looked down at Blaine's clothing. He realised there were paint patches all over him. "I hope that washes out."

"Oh Kurt." Blaine bit his own lip. "You are adorable." He pulled his painted shirt above his head. Kurt looked like he was on the verge of coming. His slender hands danced over Blaine's body hungrily. Every touch was like an electric shock on his skin; brilliant and exciting.

"Your shoulders…" Kurt kneaded his hands deep into the muscle beneath his neck, dipping his thumbs into the little triangles behind his collar bones, then down his biceps.

"Credit goes to the chin-up bar." Blaine reached over and turned on the shower. "Now, how am I meant to wash you when you are wearing these." Blaine knelt and pressed kisses against Kurt's hip bones, unbuckling that belt. While he did so, he intentionally brushed his knuckles over Kurt's incredibly obvious erection. He could hear Kurt suck in a breath and whimper above him. Kurt stepped free of his pants. It was just his peacock blue underwear left. Blaine was about to remove that last item of clothing when he heard Kurt speak with a crack in his voice.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?" He rose to his feet. Kurt was blushing bright red. He was nervous. Blaine was charmed by the sight.

"I am, I mean, apart from what happened at the club, I haven't done anything else." Kurt was stammering his words. "I'm a virgin." Blaine ran a hand through the back of Kurt's hair, making him look into his eyes. Blaine's eyes were kind.

"I bet this feels very different from the club?"

"Yes, it does. I know that sounds silly." Kurt avoided Blaine's gaze, shifting nervously.

"It's not silly at all." Oh God, Blaine wanted to bundle him up and whisk Kurt away forever. Instead he settled for a tight embrace. "Let me take care of you, Kurt." That was all the encouragement Kurt needed. He felt Kurt's hands release his jean's buttons and a hand slipped in between them. That hand rolled up and down Blaine's cock through the fabric of his underwear, teasing his shaft, testing the fell of his balls. Blaine let Kurt take his time, enjoying the sensation of his hand through cotton but desperately wanting more.

Slowly, he rolled his hands down Kurt's back, gripped that small tight ass and slipped Kurt's underwear down passed his knees. It was then that Blaine took a step back. He wanted to see all of Kurt. He smiled seeing the mess of paint across that flawless skin, until his eyes met Kurt's hips. His cock stood erect, sleek and long with a heavy purple head. His balls were tight beneath.

"Kurt." Blaine groaned. "get into that shower so I can wash ever inch of you."

"You forgot something." Kurt giggled but they were already under the water, Blaine wasn't listening, already crushing Kurt's body against his. The water beat down on them and steam filled the air. Kurt continued to giggle until Blaine realised why. Kurt's hands tugged at a pair of soaking wet elastic still around Blaine's hips.

"Oh." Kurt tugged Blaine free from his cotton confines. His finger's traced Blaine's thick veins and wrapped a hand around him. The gentle testing tug Kurt gave made Blaine roll his eyes back in his head. "Oh, yes Kurt." Kurt looked down at the thick shaft he was holding, his fingers gently tracing the rim of Blaine's head. Blaine was enticed by Kurt's touch. He liked the way Kurt took the time to caress the tender space between Blaine's legs. He was feeling, appreciating, experiencing more than just a quick sexual rush. There would be nothing quick about tonight.

The boys kissed under the spray of the shower. "Now, didn't you want me to wash you?" Blaine reached for the shampoo and began with Kurt's hair, massaging his temples and the back of his neck. Kurt closed his eyes and let his mouth open with relaxation. Blaine tugged at Kurt's lip gently and slowly scrubbed every speck of paint from Kurt's neck, his shoulder, arms, between his fingers, kissing every knuckle on each hand and slipping the last finger into his mouth, licking and sucking, teasingly.

Kurt's eyes wide as he watched his fingers being taken into Blaine's mouth. Blaine grinned and grazed his teeth against him as he pulled out and returned to washing Kurt's torso. He turned Kurt around and scrubbed down his back, running a slow finger teasingly down his spine, then spun him to lick clean each small hard nipple.

"You really have managed to get yourself dirty, haven't you?" Blaine mused, a particularly stubborn streak of pink paint just above his belly button.

"With you in the shower with me, it's a very good incentive to get messy."

"Kurt, can you promise me something?" Blaine was on his knees with a sly smile grazing Kurt's thigh.

"What is it?" There was a cheeky smile in his eyes, those lips were a breath away from Kurt's aching cock.

"When I blow you, try not to say anyone else's name."

"Blaine!" Kurt half laughed, half gasped because Blaine's lips swallowed Kurt's cock and began ducking up and down his pulsing shaft. Blaine steadied Kurt against the shower wall, looking up at the pleasure on his face. Oh, it was so much better up close. Blaine moved faster, hollowing his cheeks and letting his tongue flick Kurt's wide head. Each tongue flick sent a whimper from those parted lips. Blaine drew out his movements, taking his time, pulling and pushing Kurt closer and closer to orgasm, letting his tongue run rings, finding the place Kurt responded to best. It was just below his slit.

"Blaine, yes, Blaine, oh, fuck." Kurt opened his eyes and raked a hand through Blaine's gel-less curls. He wanted to tell him how close he was, how opening his eyes and seeing Blaine looking up at him like that was what brought him over the edge. He tried saying all those things, but it came out as gasp as if he was coming up for air. His hips thrust instinctively into Blaine who steadied him with sure hands. Blaine didn't release his pressure around Kurt but moved gently through his orgasm. Kurt's cock pulsed with those subtle movements, feeling his orgasm resonate and tingle down his cock and clench in his pelvis.

Blaine popped Kurt's cock from his mouth, letting the water was away his cum. He kissed Kurt's head a few more times before rising to his feet.

"Oh Blaine." Blaine wrapped Kurt into his arms, turned the water off and lead his wide-eyed lover from the shower.

"Speechless, are we?"

Kurt nodded, dazed. His fingers were exploring again, wandering his fingertips over the ripples of Blaine's chest. Blaine rubbed the towel through Kurt's hair and down his body, wrapping it around both their waists and pushing their hips together.

"You're still hard." Blaine raised his eyebrows, impressed. Kurt responded by rocking his cock against Blaine's.

"Take me to bed, Blaine. Please, take me, take all of me." Kurt breathed, wrapping himself tighter around Blaine. Blaine responded by picking Kurt up with ease, letting his legs wrap around his hips. He carried him across and lay him down gently onto the sheets. Kurt's legs remained wrapped around Blaine, but Blaine pushed himself up on his elbows. Now it was his turn to study Kurt, kissing his cheeks, his neck, his lips gently. His favourite part of Kurt were his hips, the ride of that pelvic bone narrowing down into a V towards his upwards cock.

"Um, Blaine?"

"Yes, my dear?" Blaine watched as Kurt's face furrowed with nerves. He kissed those creases away, waiting for Kurt to speak.

"How can I make you come?"

"You have no idea how much I find your awkwardness endearing."

"Blaine!" Kurt pinched his cheek in retaliation. The boy's tumbled, rolling Kurt on top.

"I love the way you feel on top of me." Blaine relished the pressure over his hips, the way Kurt grabbed his wrists and pinned them up beside his head. It was strange the way Kurt could go from sheepish and shy, to revealing that instinctive urge for pleasure. It kept Blaine on his toes.

"You didn't answer my question." Kurt purred, rolling his body down, leaving no part of Blaine untouched.

"Kurt, I'm yours, I want your first time to be everything you've dreamed of." Kurt blushed a little at the word dream. Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Why does something tell me there have been dreams?" Kurt's blushed cheeks make his face heavy and he buried it into Blaine's collar in embarrassment. It was all the confirmation Blaine needed. "Oh, I bet they were really dirty too." He teased. Kurt tried to kiss him to be quiet, but Blaine avoided his lips and rolled free of Kurt's body. They wrestled and Blaine pinned Kurt down in an instant.

"I see why Sam beat you so easily. You're terrible at this."

"Blaine, stop!" God! it was like deja-vu, at least Blaine was far sexier than anyone else he had wrestled with.

"Not until you tell me your dreams." Blaine's fingers brushed the sensitive skin across Kurt's ribs. Kurt had had so many dreams since he had first laid eyes on Blaine it was difficult to remember them all.

"Well, we've already done one of them."

"Did we now? Did I live up to your expectations?" Blaine rocked his cock across the crest of Kurt's ass teasingly.

"Better." Kurt turned himself around to face Blaine. He bit his lips before he spoke "Blaine, I want to know what it feels like to be inside of you." Kurt's request made Blaine clench his abdomen with desire. He leant down to whisper something in Kurt's ear.

"That was one of my dreams."

there will be a sexy times part two. I thought I would tease you and split the scene up.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine rolled himself under Kurt, who nestled himself between his legs. Kurt sat up on his knees. He was taking in the sight of Blaine, stroking nimble fingers down the subtle ripple of his abs. They weren't obvious, hidden by a thin layer of flesh, but under Kurt's touch the clenched to reveal their true musculature. Kurt smiled at the reflex and traced them a few more times before sweeping his hands down wards. Blaine loved how Kurt's face was so expressive, how his dreamy eyes looked like they were somewhere far away yet so incredibly present and within the moment at the same time. He watched how Kurt caressed his cock. Blaine's cock was ribbed with plush veins and endowed with a thickness that Kurt held satisfied in his hand. He pumped and stroked a few times, feeling how his shaft moved. Lastly, he tenderly rolled his fingers across Blaine's wet, arrow-like head.

Blaine, showing his eagerness, widened his legs for Kurt, who traced around Blaine's balls with a smile, towards a puckering hole. Kurt grinned when he felt that soft skin flex under his touch.

"Blaine, I've never done this to anyone, how do I…?"

"Not even to yourself?" Blaine's voice was gentle and without judgment. Kurt shook his head.

"Here." Blaine took Kurt's hand and slipped them into his mouth. Kurt gasped at the sensation of Blaine's tongue grazing against him and that warm wetness of the inside of his cheeks. He began to rock Kurt's hand back and forth into his mouth. There was something gorgeously arousing about the site. Blaine gave Kurt his hand back with the words; "With long fingers like this you will find what your looking for." Blaine reached across to the first draw of his bedside table and tossed a tube of lube and a condom onto the bed. Kurt's wet fingers became even wetter as he rolled the lube across them.

Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes fluttered closed behind his heavy lashes. Kurt's finger circled his entrance before slowly dipping inside. "Yes, Kurt, tease me." The soft tightness consumed his finger. He held himself there for a moment, feeling the rush of doing this for the first time.

"Keep going." Blaine encouraged. "Another one." Kurt did as Blaine suggested, slipping another finger in and moving forward. He rolled his finger's around, trying to find the spot. When his fingers brushed past it, Blaine let out a whimper. Deep inside was that soft rise of tissue. Kurt curled his fingers across it, watching how Blaine's breathing quickened. Kurt was enchanted by the sight, how he could make those abs clench, how Blaine tightened around his fingers, how those gentle movements across his prostate could turn that piece of Blaine from soft to hard in an instant.

"Yes, Kurt, fuck, your fingers feel so good." Kurt began to move then in and out of Blaine a little faster, sending him into a pant, as if he had just run a marathon "Please, I want to feel your cock do this to me." Kurt could have used his fingers all night, but Blaine was right. Both their cock was glistening with pre-cum, twitching begging for more. Kurt slipped his fingers free, drew in an excited breath and rolled the condom over his cock. Blaine sat up to slip a kiss over Kurt's lips before falling back down and curling his hips up. Kurt aligned his cock with Blaine.

"Yes, Kurt." Blaine whispered, encouragingly. His eyes watched how Kurt's expression went from concentration to utter pleasure in an instant. Blaine's hole swallowed Kurt's head eagerly, his muscles clenching impossibly tight around Kurt who let out a frightenedly loud gasp. If Kurt had thought Blaine's mouth hand been incredible, this was something else. He stopped, half buried in Blaine for a moment, before inching forward.

"Kurt, you feel incredible." Once Kurt was fully inside, Blaine wrapped his arms around him, pulling him tight to his chest. Kurt's head was pressed right up against his prostate and Blaine knew he would have a hard time controlling himself when Kurt began to thrust. For this moment, he wanted to feel Kurt's kisses on his lips, he wanted to knead his hands around Kurt's plump ass, he pushed Kurt deeper into him instinctively. This set Kurt into motion, thrusting gently, testing out his movements. Their lips never lost contact as Kurt's thrusts became deeper. They swallowed each other's moans. Their movements were slow, steady, but deep and forceful. Kurt couldn't get enough of that tightness around him, the feeling of Blaine's balls pressing over his pelvis and the fell of his own hitting Blaine between his legs. He loved the feeling of his head hitting up against Blaine's prostate, how, when he quickened his movements, everything tightened even more.

That tightness made him move faster, and when he did, Kurt couldn't stop. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could head Blaine whimpering in his ear, those sounds of pleasure were incredible. Blaine's entire body was incredible. Those hands on his ass thrust him downward with urgency.

"Kurt, you're going to make me come." Blaine could feel the rush begin to take over, the involuntary tightening around his waist, the swelling and clenching of his cock. Kurt didn't need to be told Blaine was close, he could feel it. A new wave of tightness clenched his cock, that prostate swelled in size and Kurt was thrusting his head up against something so incredibly hard he began to scream with pleasure.

"Blaine!" He pushed himself as deep as possible when he came, feeling his cock pulse and twitch. He could feel Blaine's cum spray between them. Both boys had forced their eyes to be open as they came, so they could see one another's expressions. Neither were disappointed.

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine pulled the boy tight into his arms. Kurt was still panting. "I don't want to ever let you go." Kurt's hair smelt like Blaine's shampoo, he loved that. Eventually Kurt lifted his head and began to form words.

"Now it's my turn to ask. Did I live up to your expectations?"

"My fantasies are a poor imitation compared to what you just made me feel." Blaine rolled them to their sides, letting Kurt slip free from him. He tidied both Kurt and himself, blessing Kurt with more kisses. Kurt suddenly looked concerned, like he was out of place. Blaine flushed with worry. Was Kurt having regrets?

"Kurt?" he watched Kurt sit up.

"I don't know how these one-night stands go, do I leave? I don't want to outstay my welcome."

"No, no, no." Blaine wrapped Kurt into his arms and tucked him into bed before he could get any stranger ideas. "No, baby no, Kurt, what makes you think this is a one-night stand." Blaine felt Kurt relax into his arms again, pulling the bedsheets up around them both.

"It just felt too good to be true." Kurt muttered, embarrassed. Blaine laughed beside his ear.

"I've been trying to flirt with you for weeks Kurt, do you think I'm going to let you go that easily? Besides, all my one-night stands stay for morning sex." Kurt looked a little taken aback. All his one-night stands?

"I'm joking, Kurt." Blaine laughed again and crushed Kurt to his chest, nuzzling his nose into his hair. Kurt hitched his thigh up across Blaine's hips. The two boys slept soundly and dreamlessly, because that night was better than any dreams they could imagine.

"Morning Kurt." Kurt's eyes fluttered against the sunlight. The smell of coffee met his nose. He opened his eyes to see Blaine standing beside the bed with a tray carrying two coffees. He was wrapped in a black dressing gown and his hair tousled with messy curls. God, Kurt loved those curls. "Well, I can't really say 'good morning', it's more like good afternoon." Kurt rubbed his eyes and sat up, feeling a little giddy as he remembered last night.

"I am so lucky." He yawned, taking a sip from the cup Blaine offered him. The coffee was caramel, and so incredibly smooth. Blaine tucked himself back into bed with dreamy eyes. Kurt never wanted to leave this bed.

"So, what would you like to do this fine afternoon? We could work up an appetite, perhaps grab a late breakfast. I know it's past one o'clock, but there are some places around here that do an-"

"Wait, what time is it?" Kurt's body tensed.

"One forty-five. Why?"

"Sorry Blaine." Kurt put down his coffee and leapt out of bed in a panic. "I have to go."

"Do you have something on?" Blaine didn't hide the disappointment from his face. He followed Kurt to the bathroom where he was gathering his clothes in a frenzy.

"Yeah, I do."

"Kurt, you can't wear them. Wear these." Blaine ran to his wardrobe, gathered and shirt and shorts and thrust them to Kurt. "I'll wash your clothes. You can pick them up later." Kurt looked unsure.

"I don't know if I trust you _that_ much."

"I'll read the label. I promise I won't shrink them." Blaine bit his lip at Kurt's glowering expression. "I swear, no harm will come to your clothing." Kurt had no time to argue. He pulled on Blaine's shorts, which were a size too big, but the shirt fitted loosely, mainly because Blaine tended to wear a shirt a size too small. He found his phone in his old pant's pocket and turned it on. His phone had been off, so his alarms had been muted.

"So, what do you have planned that's more exciting than a morning with me?" Blaine pressed gently.

"I ah, have to house sit a cat." Kurt dashed from Blaine's apartment without further explanation.

Kurt had never run faster in his life. He raced up the stairs to the empty apartment where he found Brittany waiting patiently at his door. She had a rainbow backpack slung over her shoulder, wearing black bike shorts and a loose white top with a unicorn cat printed across the fabric. Her blond hair was tied up into two pigtails, knotted and wrapped as makeshift ears.

"Sorry I'm late." Kurt puffed. And he genuinely was. No matter how much he wanted to spend the rest of the day with Blaine, when he made a commitment to someone, he kept it.

"It's ok." Brittany hummed, unphased. She embraced him in a welcoming hug. "Santana messaged me something about you going home with Blaine last night, so I kinda figured you might be a little late." Her smile was so warm, Kurt felt extra bad about turning his phone off. It had buzzed with messages the entire way over. Kurt hadn't had the chance to have a look at it, knowing they would all be from Santana anyway. He let Brittany into his empty apartment. It was the only time Kurt could guarantee he would have the place to himself. Rachel was at rehearsals and Santana was at work. Brittany bounced around the living room as if it were her own home.

"So, did you have a good night?" She dropped her backpack and began to pull out two little food bowls and a cat scratching mat.

"I did." Kurt answered hesitantly, waiting for more prying questions. They didn't come.

"Good, I'm glad."

"So, ah, how do we do this?" Kurt asked.

"Well, it's simple, I'm going to curl up on the couch and go to sleep, and when I wake up, I'll be Kitty-Brit. Kitty-Brit does like to sleep a lot, so you need to wake her up with food. I brought the cereal that she likes. When you want to bring me back, rattle the cereal box again." Brittany skipped onto the corduroy couch, curled up and closed her eyes. Kurt left her there for a moment, gathered a few books to read and turned the kettle on to boil. After a few minutes he rattled the cereal box and Kitty-Brit emerged from her sleep. On all fours she crawled her way to the bowl as Kurt poured her cereal and gave her a scratch behind her ear. She purred and twisted her back. Kurt left her to munch on her food and slunk onto the couch. It was then that he mustered the courage to pull out his phone. He had no less than seven texts. All from Santana.

S: ohhh, going to Blaine's, have fun

S: you'll have to tell me everything tomorrow

S: and if you don't, I'm just going to have to ask Blaine

S: use protection!

S: and lube!

S: your covered in paint, I hope Blaine likes it dirty

S: Are his pecs as hot as they look under that tight shirt?

Kurt rolled his eyes and replied:

K: Perv

This was a terrible mistake, because although Santana should have been working, she somehow managed to think this was permission to begin quizzing Kurt.

S: So, tell me everything

K: No. You're not meant to use your phone at work.

S: Then tell me everything and I won't have to text back. Also, Blaine asked for your number, so I gave it to him.

K: Thank you.

S: so, I'm assuming you two had hot, passionate sexy-times

K: San, shut up… yes it was incredibly hot.

Kurt's phone buzzed again. It was an unknown number.

B: Hi Kurt, Santana gave me your number. I hope that's ok. I really enjoyed last night. Oh, and your clothes are safe and paint free.

K: Thankyou Blaine. I'm so sorry I had to leave like that, I really didn't want to go.

B: It's ok. I hope you made it to your cat on time.

K: I did.

B: Besides, now I have no choice but to study.

K: Oh really? Because from what I can see, you're doing more texting than studying

B: Shall I stop, then?

K: No!

B: You make a convincing argument, Kurt. You know, I was really looking forward to morning sex with you.

K: So was I. I must ask, is the position for study buddy still open? Because I could really use one.

B: Why don't you bring your books over tomorrow night. I'll make us some dinner.

K: It's a date

Kurt grew giddy with his last message. He hoped Blaine thought of it the same way. There were a few minutes between texts. Kurt took that time to open a text book. Kitty-Brit was prowling around the house, rubbing her cheeks against the furniture. It was kind of nice to have someone around the apartment that wasn't worrying about her rehearsal schedule or flinging snarky comments across the room. Kitty-Brit was a calm presence and she slunk her flexible body across the Kurt to stroked down her back as she prowled past. He could get used to having a cat around.

S: So, are you going to tell me about these sexy-times, or do I have to ask Blaine?

K: San, stop it. Don't you dare ask Blaine anything.

K: Also, Blaine, just a heads up, Santana is going to pester you with questions about last night

B: oh, I know, she already is.

K: what are you saying to her?

B: Oh, you know, every single little detail :P

K: Blaine!

B: About how good you feel inside me. How your skin feels, God, that face you made in the shower!

K: Blaine, shhh,

B: Do you know how difficult it is read your text book, write notes, text you and handle your erection at the same time?

K: I think you should stop one of those things

B: You're right, I'll close my text book

K: You know that's not what I meant

B: Do you mean that _you_ would handle my erection?

K: Oh, you dirty flirt! I thought you were a gentleman

B: Oh, I am, which is why I would take care of you first.

Kurt crossed his legs, hiding his growing erection. Blaine was talking dirty to him, and my God, he was enjoying it. He could feel the pulse and throb of his cock in Blaine's borrowed jeans. He was glad that they were a size too big as it gave him room for growth. He slipped his phone into the spine of his text book and rested the book on his lap. If he were truly alone, he would have gone into his bedroom and stroked himself out, but that would have looked awfully suspicious.

K: You should be studying. What would Freud say about your procrastination? (Sorry, Freud is the only psychologist I know of)

B: Freud would say 'go for it' because I'm not your mother… but I could be your Daddy :P

K: *face palms*, that was a terrible joke.

B: No? you wouldn't like me to be your Daddy?

K: Blaine, stop it!

Kurt was obviously blushing because Kitty-Brit was staring at him with wide eyes. She meowed from the other couch and rolled over onto her back curiously. Kurt forced himself to take a deep breath and turn a page in his book. He had to at least pretend he was reading.

B: Are you still wearing my clothes?

K: yes

B: hmmm, I like that

K: Don't you dare try mine on, you'll stretch them

B: Yeah, I will :p Don't worry, I'm not wearing your clothes, I've Freudian slipped into something more comfortable

K: Bahaha. Your pun made me laugh so loud I disturbed the cat. You're such a nerd.

B: I'm glad you like it. Usually my friends fine me six dollars per pun. They are all sixpuns richer.

K: Oh, look at that, my erection has disappeared, wonder how that happened….

B: You have an erection? Hmm, I'm imagining it now. I'm going to slide your shirt from your body and tease those nipples of yours until they are nice and hard.

K: Are you doing what I think you're doing?

B: Do you want me to stop? Because I'm about to trail my kisses down your chest.

K: I really want to run my hands through your hair. I love those curls.

B: Anything else you want to do?

K: Oh, there are many things I want to do to you. But your lips are trailing down my chest and its really hard to think straight.

B: I'll be taking off your pants now

K: I'll be taking off everything on you. Even if I must rip it

B: I'll hold you to that. I would love for you to literally rip clothes from my body. Kurt, I'm going to burrow my face between your legs and let my tongue tease you and run rings around your hole.

K: I want to know what that feels like

B: Oh, it feels good, trust me.

K: I'm going to want more than just your tongue, you know?

B: I would hope so. Although, my tongue is pretty good

K: I know it is. I want to feel it running over my ass cheeks. I wouldn't stop you if you wanted bite a little either, rake your nails down my skin.

B: Kinky, I like it. I would love to leave some hickeys on that flawless skin of yours

K: but I don't want your mouth to move from between my legs

B: Oh, of course, priorities. My tongue is licking and slipping itself inside of you while my hands are working your cock

Kurt was fighting off the urge to escape into his bedroom and release the pressure pulsing in his pants. He was grateful for the interruption of Santana's text

S: I'm leaving work now.

K: Ok

S: You better be there. I want all the details

Kurt made sure his text book was covering his crotch when he rose to stand. Kitty-Brit had to wake up and go home. He rattled the cereal in the box. Play was over.

B: You know, I think you're wet and ready for my fingers

K: God, yes, slip your fingers inside me!

S: OMG KURT! ARE YOU SEXTING!?

When Kurt read that message and realised who he had sent it to he wanted to throw his phone away and retreat into Brittany's feline world. Kitty-Kurt had a good ring to it. This was incredibly embarrassing. Kurt dumped his book and his phone onto the kitchen bench and burrowed his face into his hands.

"Hey, Kurt, you look like you've eaten a bowl of chilli."

"I'm ok Brit. Santana's due home soon." Then Kurt had a brilliant idea. Surely Santana wouldn't quiz him if they had a guest. "Brit, would you like to stay for dinner? I can hide your backpack in my bedroom." Brittany looked delighted with the idea. Kurt quickly regained his composure. He would have to finish sexting Blaine later.

"Oh, that would be lovely Kurt. As much as I love cereal, it's not very filling. Are you sure Santana won't mind?"

"Ok, I'm sure it will be a delightful surprise." Kurt sung with a menacing tone. Santana wasn't the only one that could play match maker here.


	7. Chapter 7

Unfortunately, Kurt's plan to use Brittany as a buffer to Santana's invasive questions had as much of an effect as splashing a cup of water onto a house fire. Before Santana had dumped her handbag, she had asked questions ranging from "What was his apartment like?" to "who topped?" Brittany was no help at all, and simply giggled on the couch while Kurt huffed, taking Santana's restaurant left overs and arranging them on the kitchen table.

"His apartment is small but tidy." Kurt answered the more appropriate questions to keep Santana satisfied. "And aren't you going to say hello to Brittany?" Santana looked twice and her cheeks flushed with a smile.

"Brit, what are you doing here?" Kurt took this time to quickly respond to Blaine's text messages, explaining that he wasn't alone anymore, and the dirty texts would have to finish up tonight. Blaine replied that he was looking forward to continuing their texts later.

"Kurt and I are friends now."

"Please don't tell me she knows more about last night than I do?"

"No one knows anything." Kurt assured her. "Sit down and eat."

"Good, so you can recount your adventures from the beginning."

"I will do no such thing."

"What about you and Brittany?"

"Stop changing the subject."

"A question for a question?" Kurt bartered.

"Fine. So, who asked who to the apartment?"

"He asked me. Have you taken Brit on a date yet?"

"Santana doesn't date." Brittany answered, staring down at her food.

"Did you two talk before hand or did you get right to it?" Santana asked, ignoring Brittany's comment.

"Oh, no, no, it's Brittany's turn to ask a question." Kurt sung then turned to Brittany. "Brit, ask either of us a question."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Kurt held up a hand for Santana's silence. He was not going to tolerate any of her nonsense. They waited for Brittany's question.

"Why wont you go on a date with me?" Brittany asked. Santana shrugged and filled her mouth full of food. They waited for her to finish her mouthful. Kurt held his breath, it was like a little romance movie unravelling before his eyes.

"Next question."

"Santana." Kurt warned.

"Fine, I just. I like what we have. I don't want to ruin that."

"But what if we make it better?" Brittany's voice was quiet. It went unanswered.

"So, when are you going to see him again?" Santana changed in a flash.

"Tomorrow night."

"So, if you took Brittany on a date, where would you take her?" Santana couldn't hide a little smile on her lips. Clearly, she had thought about this before.

"I would take her to a place across town. It's a cat café, so we can have lunch with a bunch of stupid cats that need homes. Then I would take you back to mine because I know you would need a shower before you go home so Lord Tubbington doesn't smell your betrayal."

"I would like that." Brittany grinned. Kurt felt the warm fuzzies inside. That was, until Santana retaliated against love with a blatant disregard for privacy.

"So, did you even make it to the bedroom? I bet you did it on the floor. Or couch?"

"Shower then bed."

"Hey, it was my turn." Brittany interjected. "I get two questions now. One for each of you. Santana, when are you free to take me on this date, and Kurt, is Blaine into anything kinky?"

Before Kurt could answer Santana answered for him "They've been sexing."

"What! So that's what you've been doing all afternoon!"

"You've been here all afternoon?" Santana's question was a side thought compared to this revelation.

"I want to read them."

"No!"

"Aww, come on." Both Santana and Brittany complained. God, they were so nosey. There was no way in hell Kurt was ever going to give either of them his phone… or was there? _All in the name of romance, Kurt, all in the name of romance._

"Fine, you can see my phone on the condition that Santana, you take Brittany on her dream date." The look on Brittany's face made the embarrassment that followed totally worth it. He had to endure Santana reading out each and every text in a terrible Blaine voice, and Kurt's texts far too high pitched to be realistic (at least he hoped so, did he really sound like that?) when she finally finished the girl's faces were flushed red with giggles.

"Tomorrow evening." Kurt announced before Santana could make any comment what so ever. "You're taking Brit on her date. I want bells and whistles. The whole thing, no short cuts and no jumping right to sex either. There will be a long walk in the park after your cat thing, maybe a movie, what ever this gorgeous girl wants." Kurt gestured to Brittany. "No ifs, no buts, no coconuts."

The next day rolled around incredibly fast. Kurt had college in the morning and quickly made it home for a shower and a change of clothes before heading out to Blaine's. He was going to spend the entire afternoon there in the hopes the two of them could get some study done first. He was about to take a step out the door when he spied Santana heading up the stairs.

"Hummel, when are you going to learn to check the mail before I do." She waved another package around in her hand. He couldn't let Santana see what was in this one, it was the only one left to arrive and it was not an item of clothing. With a speed he didn't think he had in him, he leapt up and surprised Santana with a snatch.

"I'll take that." He shoved the box into his satchel.

"Hey, no fair!"

"Enjoy your date, Santana. Don't go overboard with the makeup, you don't need to. Oh, and open doors for her, hold her hand, buy her flowers but not lilies…" Kurt ordered as he zoomed down the staircase. He wasn't sure if Santana heard, considering the pace he was flying at. Kurt didn't really care, he was on the street, texting Blaine he was on his way.

They didn't live too far away from each other, and in less than half an hour Kurt was being buzzed up into Blaine's apartment. Kurt tried to stop himself from getting too worked up, he couldn't afford to sweat before he even walked through the door. The collar shirt he was wearing was silk, so sweat stains were forbidden.

"Hi Kurt, come in." Blaine's warm smile melted everything inside Kurt. He was clean shaven today, and his hair gelled back. Kurt could smell the aftershave as he walked through the doorway. "You look lovely, I like the shirt." Blaine reached out and touched Kurt's sleeve. "The dinosaur pattern is very adventurous."

"I used to love dinosaurs when I was a kid." Kurt blushed. "I sewed outfits for them to wear because Barbie's clothes did fit."

"That is adorable." Blaine laughed, "I'm sorry I'm not dressed particularly fancy for a date. I just can't concentrate on study when I'm wearing pants. I mean, proper pants. I like track pants, they're really comfy." Kurt found it cute when Blaine blustered on nervously. Kurt didn't mind the trackpants at all. They were a deep navy blue and a light fabric that clung to his thighs and showed a teasing bulge between them. Kurt could see his nipple peaks through his tight white shirt.

"Blaine, I'm rather liking this look." Kurt's eyes were centred on those trackpants as he spoke.

"Hmm, clearly you haven't seen me in a bowtie, and only a bowtie." Blaine flirted, taking Kurt's study bag and placed it on the dining table where Blaine's study books were lying. Kurt made a mental note of that. Blaine had made a table of bowls of nuts, fruits, a pitcher of juice, there was a large tea pot steaming with freshly brewed tea, and of course, the perfect study snack; chocolate covered coffee beans. Kurt stared at the table with a grin. This was perfect.

"I figured we really should try and study a little bit before dinner." Blaine was close behind him, his gentle hands on Kurt's hips and his breath behind his ear. Kurt instinctively leant back into Blaine's hips, feeling a gentle bulge of his cock.

"I ah, I think you're right, we should try and…. hmmm." Blaine was digging his hands into Kurt's sides, rolling that silk fabric across his skin teasingly. Before he knew it, Blaine had pulled away.

"I have an essay to proof read. Oh, and I have to teach you about a few different psychologists too."

"Fine, but then you're learning something about theatre history." Kurt looked at his satchel on the tabletop, oh God, his parcel had fallen out. He quickly shoved it in again and pulled out his books.

"What's that?"

"Just something that came in the mail." Kurt mused.

"Oh, are you going to open it?" Kurt's blushing did not go unnoticed. Blaine bit his lips with curiosity.

"So, what's this essay on?" Kurt changed the subject, peaking at the double-spaced pages on Blaine's side of the table. Kurt picked it up and began to read. Blaine watched that gorgeous face turn into one that looked utterly mortified. "Oh goodness me Blaine, your spelling is terrible." He grabbed a pen and began correcting "you are getting your 'yours' and your you-are mixed up. Spellcheck is not your friend."

"Spellcheck and I have a love-hate relationship. I love relying on it and it hates correcting me." Kurt didn't realise Blaine had reached a hand into his satchel and pulled out the postal package.

"Blaine!"

"What? I'm curious, you're blushing so much, I want to know what it is." Kurt tried to snatch it back, but Blaine's arms were too long.

"Alright, alright, I won't open it, but we have to study." Blaine offered, he placed the package on the table. Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine before returning to proof read Blaine's essay.

"You're cute when your angry." Blaine mused.

"Shush, you, study. Or I might accidentally miss some spelling errors." Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes returned to his paper, he twisted the pen around his slender fingers. Blaine poured them a tea and they sat in a giddy silence while they studied. Blaine loved that feeling, wishing time would go faster so he could interrupt Kurt and find out more about him. Kurt had finished proof reading his essay and had started on his own study notes. All the while they were studying Kurt's legs edged closer to Blaine's. he began to rub their shins together, craving that contact. They studied for a few hours before Kurt asked.

"So why did you decide to study psychology?" Kurt asked, he needed a break and stretched his arms above his head. Blaine looked a little unsettled.

"I ah, when I was in high school, I had a boyfriend, and… I cheated on him. We broke up. I felt awful. I couldn't understand why I did that. I hated myself for so long after. I suppose this is my way of understanding why people do things like that. But, when I started looking into it more, there's so much more in the field, it's fascinating. Plus, its fun to watch the reactions of family members when you tell them what you're studying." Kurt watched Blaine's expression change from regretful to wistful as talked about his study.

"Thankyou." Blaine said.

"For what?"

"For not judging me for something I did in high school."

"Why would I do that?"

"You would be surprised. I've had a few dates where guys have looked at me like I'm faulty."

"Those people are idiots." Kurt pulled Blaine's hand and kissed his wrist. "You can't judge someone by something stupid they did in high school. As long as you learned from it."

"So why did you go into theatre?"

"Because there's no market in the fashion industry for dinosaur clothing."

"Dammit, I shouldn't have invested my millions in those T-rex T-shirts."

He didn't realise it, but as they spoke, their hands were clasped over one another across the table. They studied a little more, Kurt's heart warmed as he felt Blaine's thumb roll back and forth across his knuckles. Kurt didn't study very much at all, he spent most of his time staring at Blaine, watching how his brow furrowed as he read. He noticed how his lips moved as he read a paragraph that seemed to cause him grief. In turn, when Kurt was busy, Blaine slipped sneaky glances up at Kurt who wrote notes frantically with his left hand.

"You're left handed." Blaine mused. "That's cool."

"Makes it easier to hold hands while we study. Is it strange to hold hands on a first date?"

"No stranger than having sex before the first date." Blaine teased. "Hey, what does a polar bear call his left hand? … Southpaws."

"Blaine, that is terrible. Why? What goes on in your brain? And why am I laughing at that."

"You know there are some papers that explore the psychology behind puns and why they are funny."

"I didn't know that, but you missed a pun in your sentence. You should have said 'why they are punny.'"

"Oh Kurt, that was terrible." Blaine's eyes were shining as if Kurt was a pot of gold. A guy as gorgeous as Kurt that also put up with his sense of humour. The more he watched Kurt the harder his erection became, feeling heavy in his pants. He wondered if Kurt felt the same. He had returned to study, looking down at his books again. Blaine gently slipped his hand free and slunk under the dining table. Kurt had been so busy he hadn't noticed until he felt Blaine's head between his thighs, kissing up his pants.

"Blaine, what?"

"Dropped a pen." Blaine sung, continuing his kisses. He began to unbuckle Kurt's pants. Blaine's suspicions were right, Kurt was as hard as he was.

"How long have you been hiding this from me?" He mused, springing Kurt's cock free of his underwear. He slowly, teasingly licked from the base to the tip of his shift.

"Since we sat down." Kurt moaned, throwing his head back in the chair. He felt Blaine's breath tingle against his sensitive head. Blaine swallowed Kurt's cock right down to the shaft, sucked hard and popped his lips free with a grin.

"Oh, look, I found my pen." Blaine retreated under the table and returned to his seat, leaving Kurt's cock hard, wet and aching for more. Blaine was grinning like the gigantic flirt that he was across the table, tapping his pen against his lips.

"Oh, you dirty tease." Kurt scowled, approaching Blaine's side of the table. Blaine pushed his chair back and Kurt sat squarely on his lap, Kurt's erection was still free and Blaine's rising high up against the soft fabric of his tracksuit pants. Kurt bent down and pressed his lips down onto Blaine's. His hands raking through his gelled hair. Underneath that hard shell of hair was the soft downy texture that Kurt wanted to bring to the surface. Blaine's hands kneaded down Kurt's flanks then disappeared. Kurt was too distracted kissing, slipping his tongue around Blaine's to notice Blaine had Kurt's package in his hand. When they separated for a moment to breath Blaine whispered.

"So, is it time to see what Kurt's been ordering online?"

"No!" Kurt reached forward, which almost sent them topping back over the chair. Blaine calmed him with more kissed, purring against his skin.

"Kurt, you have no idea how much I want to see you experience everything for the first time." Blaine handed Kurt his package. His voice was soft and earnest. "and then the second time, and the third, perhaps a fourth too." Kurt's embarrassment dissipated with Blaine's words and he was turning the parcel between his hands, contemplating opening it.

"I ordered it a few weeks ago." Kurt explained. "it was a bit of an impulse purchase. But I haven't ever done anything to myself, so I thought I would try with this." Blaine helped Kurt open the box.

"A vibrator plug." Blaine looked impressed. "With remote control. So, you were going to use this before I have even had a chance to live out those sexting fantasies?"

"Well, aren't you glad that the post is dreadfully slow."

"We should have opened it earlier. I could have demonstrated to you the difference between positive reinforcement and positive punishment. It's all dependant upon which setting you use this on." Kurt dived down for another kiss, crushing his body up against Blaine and forgetting about the toy. He hardly needed it now that he had something else.

"Blaine, I want you right now. I want to know what your tongue feels like. I want to feel what it's like to have your cock in my mouth." Kurt muttered while powdering Blaine's neck and collar bone with kisses.

"You have no idea how much it turns me on to hear you say those things."

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea." Kurt gripped Blaine's bulging cock, stroking it through the fabric. Blaine growled and lifted the both of them from his chair. Kurt wrapped his legs tight around Blaine who carried him to the centre of the room.

"Take the toy with us." Blaine muttered between kisses.

"I want to know about your fantasies." Kurt had the toy in his hand, his arms were looped around Blaine's sturdy neck. He could feel Blaine's hands grip his ass cheeks tight and crush up with an immense amount of support.

"There's a few, but the sex swings are at work." Blaine dropped Kurt onto the edge of the bed and knelt on the floor beside him, unbuttoning the dinosaur print shirt. "And that whole Daddy joke from the other night probably got me more excited than I thought it would." As he spoke Blaine sucked a nipple between his lips, pinching with his teeth gently until it puckered on its own. "I've never been tied up, I would like to try that. But the very first thing that I wanted to do with you, when I first saw you, the first thing I thought of, apart from 'boy this kid looks really out of place'."

"Yes?" Blaine was tugging Kurt's jeans and underwear off in one go. Blaine paused for dramatic effect, taking a moment to appreciate Kurt's flawless skin.

"I want to paint you with strawberry sauce and lick it all up. Lick you here…. And here…. And all the way down here." Blaine's tongue slipped down Kurt's sternum, across his hip and between his thighs. Kurt instinctively thrust his hips upwards. Blaine pushed him up onto the bed and lay him down.

"Strawberry sounds perfect. Do you have any?"

"I'm afraid I don't." Blaine pushed his thighs further apart and nuzzled his nose up against Kurt's tight balls. And breathed a heavy breath, across Kurt's hole. His nose and soft cheeks brushed against the sensitive skin. Then Blaine's tongue extended out and began to circle teasing around that puckered flesh. Blaine could feel Kurt tense and relax under his tongue. Kurt let out a deep groan. The sensation of Blaine's rough yet smooth tongue rolling itself over his ass sent shivers down his spine.

"Blaine!" Kurt felt Blaine's tongue probe deeper, slowly opening Kurt's hole. Blaine loved the sensation of that impossibly soft flesh and he loved the sounds Kurt made even more. Those gentle heaves, the gasps, Blaine's name. Blaine could have spent all night there feeling Kurt relax and open. Blaine flexed his tongue in all sorts of ways to find what Kurt liked best. Then after that tease, Blaine pulled his lips away, wanting to see Kurt's face. His eyes were fluttering. They opened slowly. Kurt lifted his head to find Blaine's face trailing kisses up his thighs.

"Top draw." Blaine spoke, Kurt knew what he needed and passed it down to him, Blaine pulled himself up alongside Kurt and nuzzled his nose into his neck.

"That feels incredible." Kurt took Blaine's lips to his. He reached down to feel Blaine's cock. It was incredibly hard, and Kurt, now realising its girth, felt a little nervous.

"It's ok." Blaine assured, as if reading his mind. "just tell me if it hurts." Blaine's words were so soft, they were barely more than breaths. Blaine reached down with lubed fingers and began to circle Kurt's hole. He watched Kurt's face carefully. He felt how Kurt's body relaxed around him and he pushed a little further in.

"Oh God Blaine, that's the spot!" Blaine pushed a little harder and watched Kurt's eyes roll back and his neck arch upwards. Blaine latched onto that neck and began to suck. His finger curled around Kurt's spot, pulling in and out gently. Blaine slipped a second finger it. Kurt barely noticed. Blaine grinned as he reached with his other hand for Kurt's toy. He slipped the slender vibrating plug between Kurt's legs.

"You're in for a surprise, Kurt." Blaine purred. Before Kurt could open his eyes, Blaine pressed the plug up into that stretched hole and pressed the remote control. The face Kurt expressed make Blaine wish he could preserve that moment forever. Kurt screamed with pleasure. Every ounce of breath was expulsed from his lungs. His hips thrusted off the mattress and his arms gripped Blaine for dear life. Blaine pressed the plug a little deeper and Kurt snapped his legs closed around Blaine's hand, and rolled into his chest.

"Do you like that?" Blaine knew the answer. Kurt was panting and whimpering, his crystal skin flushed red. Kurt nodded into Blaine's chest, raking his teeth down his pecks until he latched onto a nipple and bit hard.

"Kurt!" Blaine gasped. Blaine increased the setting but that only made Kurt bite down harder. The two boys were on that edge of pleasure and pain. Kurt's entire body spasming and Blaine's nipple being clamped with Kurt's tongue flicking back and forth in time with his vibrating plug.

"Kurt you're going to take my nipple off."

"Blaine, I never knew… I could… feel like this." Kurt danced on the edge of an orgasm, his body pulsing with every vibrating wave.

"Tell me when you're close."

"I can't tell anymore." Blaine looked down to Kurt's cock. It was ridged and wet with drops of precum.

"I think you're ready." Blaine turned the vibrator off and slipped it gently from Kurt's parting legs. Kurt moaned with disappointment as his hole clenched around nothing. "It might feel strange at first." Blaine warned. "But try to relax." Blaine tossed Kurt onto his back, smoothed the condom over his cock and aligned himself up against Kurt's glistening hole. A rush of excitement filled Blaine. The pressure of wanting to make this perfect for Kurt was mixed with the thrill of being Kurt's first. When Kurt's body finally relaxed from those vibrations Blaine slipped his head into Kurt's tight wetness.

"Fuck, Kurt." Blaine breathed. Kurt was so tight around him. He could feel Kurt's body clench and relax. When he did so Blaine inched forward a little more. Kurt drew in a breath and pulled Blaine's hips down into his. Kurt clenched his teeth against the burning stretch. He must have made a face because Blaine stopped. Kurt opened his eyes.

"Blaine?"

"I'm hurting you."

"No, please, keep going. I want you." Blaine seated himself into Kurt gently while kissing Kurt's parted lips. Slowly, Blaine began to rock, testing different angles, wanting to make Kurt scream as much as that vibrator did. Then he felt it, he felt the way Kurt tightened, how the small of his back arched up, how his cheeks flushed that brilliant rosy red.

"Don't stop, please." Kurt muttered feeling Blaine's head roll up and down his insides, hitting his spot over and over again. His abdomen tightened and his cock pulsed with the urge to release. Blaine's movements became more forceful, taken away by his own passions. Kurt loved the feeling of Blaine's body on top of him, the feeling of being taken, consumed, feasted upon. Blaine's lips sucked his tongue into his mouth. Blaine's grip raking down his flanks. Blaine's cock being a part of him and Kurt being the one to give him pleasure. Blaine thrusted like an animal and Kurt never wanted him to stop.

"Blaine, I can't hold on much longer." Kurt managed to gasp. Blaine's response was a whimper and sharper thrusts up into the deepest parts of Kurt. Kurt could feel how Blaine swelled and knew he was close too. Kurt held the back of Blaine's neck, feeling the sweat beads breaking through his hair gel and down his hot flesh.

"Your breath is making me, Oh, Kurt." Little did Blaine know that his own breath was what brought Kurt's cock to release. Cum hit both Blaine and Kurt in a hot steady stream. Blaine followed and he plunged himself as deep as possible as his body burned with heat. Blaine collapsed fell onto Kurt, feeling Kurt's still pulsing cock against his abdomen. Kurt kissed his cheeks tenderly while they both recovered.

Eventually Blaine rolled to his side, examining the white mess Kurt had made over their bodies. Absentmindedly he traced a B over Kurt's bellybutton.

"What are you doing?"

"Just marking my territory." Blaine licked his finger, tasting Kurt's bitter cum. There was something deeply sensual about that Kurt liked.

"Your territory? Well, then I better mark mine too." Kurt placed a K over the ripples of Blaine's abs. Blaine took his fingers afterwards and sucked them slowly between his lips. Kurt loved seeing Blaine like this. He went from this wide-eyed boy to a sensual, creature whose lustful eyes looked like they wanted devour Kurt every which way, just like he was devouring Kurt's fingers.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little sore but I'm feeling too good to care."

"Shall I kiss it better?"

Kurt rolled on top of him before Blaine could move an inch. He wanted to see Blaine's face, not have it hide between his legs. The K and the B on their abdomen's pressed together with a squelch. They both needed a shower. The kissed and nuzzled each other for a while before Blaine spoke.

"I like the idea that I was the one to take your virginity? Does that sound old fashioned?"

"It does." Kurt mused, still resting on top of him. He wasn't offended, he just thought for a moment then added, "But I suppose we all just want to be special to someone." Kurt's face flushed with a little panic. "That's not the only reason we...?"

"No, no. Kurt, shhh." Blaine pressed a thumb to Kurt's panicked lips. "God no. But you're right, I think I really do want to be someone special to you." He became that wide eyed Blaine again, his cheeks softened with sincerity. Kurt couldn't get enough of that beautiful puppy dog face. "My first time wasn't that special, and I want to make sure yours was. Besides, I kind of like the idea of teaching you things, exploring everything with you." Blaine's hands trailed as he spoke.

"Teaching, you say? What's our lesson today Mr Blaine?" Kurt wanted to ask more about Blaine's past, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to flirt.

"That's Mr Anderson to you, student Kurt."

"Oh, I like the sounds of that Mr Anderson. I think we just found another fantasy we should explore."

Blaine's eyes lit up with excitement. "Oh, I have the perfect thing for you to wear. Have a shower. I'll get the class room set up."


	8. Chapter 8

When Kurt emerged from the shower, he found his clothes neatly folded on the bed. Beside his clothes was a black blazer with red trim. There was an emblem on the breast. It read Dalton. Kurt got a little giddy with the thought, was this Blaine's old school? Kurt slipped the oversized jacket over his shoulders, excited meet Mr Anderson on the othersider of the door. Kurt checked himself over in the mirror before entering, smoothed over his hair and tried to calm his erection that was throbbing with anticipation.

"Glad you finally decided to join me, Kurt." Kurt got the shock of his life seeing Blaine. Black suit pants and a white collard shirt. What was the most shocking of all was the complete lack of hair gel combed through his hair. Those downy feathery locks spiralled through the top of his head. Kurt immediately wanted to rake his finger's through them. But that was certainly not student appropriate behaviour. Instead Kurt replied.

"Sorry Sir." The fact that Kurt's eyes ignited when they cast themselves to Blaine's hair did not go unnoticed. Blaine teasingly raked his hands through his locks as he spoke.

"Do you know why you are in detention this evening?" God, stern Blaine was so incredibly hot.

"No, Sir."

"I think you're lying to me, Kurt. I think you know exactly why you are here. Take a seat." He gestured towards the dining table that had been cleared of all food and snacks. Before him, at the head of the table, was a blank note book and a pen. Kurt did as he was told, wondering what Blaine had planned for him.

"Do you care to explain why this was found in your locker?" Blaine planted the vibrating plug atop the notebook. Blaine sat himself on the desk table waiting for a response. He watched how Kurt's eyes widened and cheeks blushed.

"Well? Did another boy put you up to this?"

"There's no other boy, sir." Kurt replied. Two could play this seduction game. Kurt picked up the pen provided for him and twirled it over his lips. "I brought it to school." There was a rebellious twinkle in Kurt's eye. He was playing the bad boy. Blaine made no motion to cross his legs to hide his erection. It didn't go unnoticed by Kurt. If anything, the bulge spurred Kurt on to push a little further. He sucked the tip of his pen with an audible pop.

"Why would you bring this dirty toy to school?"

"So, I could get off in class, Mr Anderson." Blaine's eyes widened at Kurt's bluntness.

"Which class, Kurt?"

"Your class, Mr Anderson." Kurt purred with a wicked grin. "I fantasise about you taking me on your desk. I doesn't bother me if class is still on, they can all watch for I care. I just want you to bend me over and fuck me across your desk." Where were these words coming from? Kurt was surprised with himself, God, he loved rebel Kurt. "What do you say, Mr Anderson?"

"Stand up, Kurt." Blaine ordered with hungry eyes. "You need to be punished. That is what detention is for, after all. Now, lower your pants."

"Make me." Kurt stood, but made no motion to unclip his belt. His cock was obvious through his jeans. Blaine closed the space between them, a breath away but not touching.

"Well, Kurt, I promise you that my methods of punishment are very rewarding. For example, if you do as I say, I'll let you run your fingers through my hair." Kurt instinctively reached up to Blaine's face, but he grabbed his wrists and directed it back down to his belt buckle. Kurt did as he was told and slipped his jeans down his hips.

"Bend forward, Kurt." Blaine commanded. As Kurt did so, he realised the vibrator was no longer on the table. Blaine's hand slipped Kurt's underwear down, exposing his bare ass. A gentle hand ran over him, then gave a quick slap.

"I like the way your ass moves when I hit it." Blaine spoke.

"You should do that again. Make sure I learn my lesson." Blaine took the suggestion.

"And what lesson do you intend to learn today, Kurt?"

"How to fuck my teacher?" As Kurt spoke, he felt his hole widen as the vibrator slipped up inside him.

"Yes, that is a very important lesson, pull your pants up. Sit down." Blaine kept himself close enough for Kurt to reach out and rake his hands through his teacher's impossible curls. He wanted to feel that softness all over his body. Before he knew it, Blaine was standing upright and too far away for Kurt's liking. His ass clenched tight around the plug, feeling it settle into place. His body rolled with anticipation.

"I have the remote." Blaine purred. "I hope you pay attention."

Kurt was not paying attention. In fact, he was doodling on the page in front of him.

_Mr Anderson wants my tight, wet ass. _

For that, Blaine pressed the on button on the remote in his pants pocket. Kurt gasped with surprise. It was on the lowest setting and a teasing buzz filled his hole.

"Mr Anderson!" Kurt protested. "I thought you were meant to punish me in detention. This feels too good."

"I reward my student when he gets something correct." Blaine pointed a finger to what Kurt had written. Kurt wanted to take that finger and make it wet, but he had pulled it away too quickly. Instead he wrote something else down.

_I want to suck Mr Anderson's dick until he cums._

Kurt screamed with a sudden impossible intensity against his prostate, which them rapidly subsided back down to a state of pleasure. When he looked to his teacher Blaine explained.

"You made a spelling mistake." He tapped to the last word on the page. "I expected better from you Kurt. Maybe we need some one on one tutoring as well as our detention times."

Kurt ignored his teacher, leaning back on his chair and spreading his legs to reveal his erection through his unzipped pants.

"So, how big are you Mr Anderson? Will I choke when I swallow you?" That comment earnt him a higher setting on his vibrator. "Do you want to know what I think about when you're teaching me?" Kurt didn't wait for Blaine to respond. He could see the effect he was having. Blaine had to unbuckle his pants for relief. "I think about you naked, up against the black board…Do you like your balls being sucked, Mr Anderson?"

"I do. Your lips are so pretty for it. Is this what you would like me to teach you in detention, Kurt?"

"Yes, Mr Anderson." Kurt licked his lips then bit his lower one. Blaine watched as Kurt pushed his text book out of the way. Blaine sat himself on the table in front of Kurt. Kurt eyed his teacher up and down, those black pants tight across his thighs. His cock was still tucked behind his blue underwear. Kurt reached a hand out to touch. Blaine rolled his hips forward eagerly. Kurt coyly traced one finger around his teacher's bulge. Kurt leant forward and licked through that thin fabric. The vibrator began to pulse a different pattern. It felt like there was something thrusting gently up inside of him. Kurt moaned and sprung Blaine's thick cock and balls free. Kurt traced a finger over Blaine's sack which was tight and soft with a gentle play of fuzz. He wrapped his hands around Blaine and leant forward, his lips lingering just above that wet head.

"Mr Anderson?" Kurt toyed. "What do I do now?"

"Suck my balls." Kurt opened his jaw and pulled a tight nut into his mouth, sucking firmly. He did this with each ball before lifting away a little, awaiting Blaine's next request.

"Kiss my head. Gently, yes, like that." Blaine tossed his head back and closed his eyes, feeling Kurt's gentle pecks over his cock.

"A little deeper?" Kurt asked.

"Suck my head, just my head, roll your tongue around, explore." Kurt's tongue slipped back and forth over Blaine's slit. It earnt him another setting on that vibrator. "Suck harder, I like it hard." Kurt was a very good student. "Now keep that pressure and slide downward." Blaine felt Kurt push his head up against the roof of his mouth, Kurt's lips were tight, and his suction didn't falter.

Kurt was playing with himself. Blaine could see that, see how Kurt's shoulder shuddered back and forth.

"What are you hiding under your desk, Kurt?" Blaine growled. "I can't have you loosing concentration while I'm teaching."

"Please Mr Anderson." Kurt begged, his lips popping from his cock, strings of saliva coated him. the sight of Kurt's flushed cheeks in his Dalton blazer, with a hand around each of their cocks, was almost enough to make him come.

"Of course." There was no way Blaine could refuse his favourite student. Kurt's lips returned to their position and began to roll up and down Blaine's shaft. He could feel Kurt's jaw stretch to accommodate form him and relished in the feel of Kurt testing out this new sensation. The rough side of Kurt's tongue rolled around in circles over his head.

"Yes, Kurt!" Blaine increased the settings once again. Kurt leapt up from his seat a little. "I want your lips all the way down now." Kurt could take him all in, and he did so, then began to move faster, up and down. His other hand toyed with his balls, rolling them between his fingers.

"I want you to bring yourself close, Kurt." Kurt's reply was a muffle of vibrations against his cock, but he knew what Kurt had said. Kurt's pace quickened with his own hand, and as he did that, instinctively his moth moved faster as well. He became urgent, pulsing his tongue against his head with his movements. Blaine dared to adjust Kurt's vibrator one more setting. It was enough to make the boy scream, sending shivers down Blaine's cock. That cock bulged a little in Kurt's mouth and they both knew the teacher was on the brink of coming.

"Kurt, I'm close, will you?" Kurt answered by moving his mouth faster, moaning as his own cock throbbed with orgasm.

"Kurt!" Blaine watched as his cum began to lather around Kurt's lips. How Kurt's cum shot from his clenched hand between his legs. His body was burning with the desire and his legs tremoring with pleasure. Kurt pulled himself from Blaine's cock, his lips were glistening white. Kurt swallowed. Blaine turned off the vibrator and slipped from the dining table, straddling Kurt's sticky lap. Their hard cocks rose side by side.

"That was incredible, Kurt."

"You're a good teacher." Kurt panted. Blaine licked his cum from Kurt's lips, tasting himself on this sexy boy.

"Oh no, I'm a terribly _naughty_ teacher, and you're a very _bad_ student."

They both grinned at this. Kurt giggled as he raked his hands through Blaine's' un gelled hair. Blaine enjoying the sensation of Kurt's fingers massaging his scalp. Perhaps there were some perks in going o'natural. His eyes closed with relaxation. He could have fallen asleep then and there. He would have if Kurt hadn't kissed his cheeks and said.

"I love this blazer, Blaine."

"Old school uniform." Blaine was very glad he had kept it around.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel may not have had a Mexican third eye or Kurt's uncanny ability to determine the next fashion trend, but she could most certainly sense her two friends were hiding something from her. This was why, when Kurt and Santana slunk out of the apartment in their long coats, Rachel decided to follow. Dressed in a tartan skirt and one of her old sweaters, she copied their large cloak idea and borrowed one of Kurt's from his wardrobe before beginning her investigation. She followed them down the street, sneaking behind lamp posts and post boxes. Kurt was wearing platform shoes! Rachel sneered her nose at that, what a terrible choice, had Kurt gone insane? Was Santana laughing? Rachel wondered if they were wearing straight jackets underneath those cloaks, if there weren't, perhaps it was a good suggestion as they surely had lost their minds.

Kurt and Santana's second senses were on holiday that night and neither of them noticed Rachel following them. Danni took their cloaks as always with a rather large smile directed towards Santana.

Once tey were through to the club, Kurt asked Santana "I never asked you how your date went with Brit the other day?"

"It went well." Santana sung. She was dressed a little more conservatively this evening, with a high waisted high split blue velvet skirt, which, when she spun, revealed her legs all the way up to her ass cheeks. She paired this with a black bra that strapped and weaved across her chest.

"And? Anything else?" Kurt bounced excitedly, he loved playing match maker.

"Oh My God, Santana, you're blushing!" Kurt did a little happy dance, which was rather difficult in platform shoes, but he was trying something different. After playing rebellious student Kurt, it had unlocked Kurt's confidence and he was revealing far more than he thought he would ever be comfortable with. He wore a white leather harness with nothing but a bit of body paint underneath. Santana had let her artistic side run a little wild and painted an Escher tessellation style pattern down his right flank. He was receiving some rather obvious compliments too, men and women eyeing him up and down as they weaved through the club.

"Hi Kurt." It was the blond boy from the wrestling night. Sam, Kurt remembered his name. He was sitting by the bar with his hands tied behind his back. There was a drink with a straw in int in front of him.

"Where's Blaine tonight?" Kurt asked, he couldn't see him behind the bar.

"I don't know." Sam leant forward and sipped his drink.

"You know, with your hands behind your back, I may have a chance at beating you at wrestling."

"Are you declaring a re-match?"

"Maybe. On the condition that if you win, you must verse Blaine. I don't have a chance and whopping his ass, but someone needs to put him in his place." Kurt sung.

"Oh, trust me, we have done our fair share of wrestling in high school."

"Did you now?" this peaked his curiosity.

"Not, like that, I mean, like actual wrestling." Sam blustered a little. Kurt raised his eyebrow. There had totally been more than just 'wrestling' going on at Dalton.

"So, Dalton had a wrestling team?" Kurt pried.

"Um… no."

"Right." Suspicions confirmed.

"But they did have boxing lessons, Blaine's good at boxing. I also devised Blaine's current exercise routine, you are welcome." Sam recovered with a hint of pride in his voice.

"So why aren't we using our hands today, Sam?" With Sam's hands pulled behind him, his chest puffed forward. Kurt admired the ridge of his pecks and blushed at his own thoughts. He can't bee perving on his lover's best friend. And now he was imagining Blaine and Sam wrestling. _Bad, Kurt, Bad! _Rebellious Kurt was getting out of hand.

"It's Mr E's orders." Sam explained.

"Mr E?"

"He's a Master. He's very good at what he does, doesn't leave a mark or a bruise. He's the only one I trust." Sam spun on his chair, showing off his flawless skin. He was right, not a mark at all. "Being a model and all, can't be covered in bruises. But I'm into ladies, I swear. It's not like that."

"Sure Sam, sure."

"And you don't have to worry about me and Blaine, after what happened in high school and all, he's-"

"Wait, high school? Blaine mentioned he cheated on someone in high school?"

"Blaine tends to over dramatize things. We made out once when he was in a relationship with someone else. It was at a party and we were both drunk. But he beat himself up about it, like, a lot. We stopped wrestling after that." Sam looked a little sad at that. His drink was almost empty, and his straw couldn't reach the last of the cup. Kurt pushed the glass closer for Sam to finish.

"Thanks man. So, are you and Blaine a thing now? I don't think Blaine dates all that much to be honest."

"Um, I'm not sure, we never really spoke about what we are. Did he say anything to you?"

"He really likes you." Sam admitted but Kurt didn't hear. His eyes fluttered past Sam to the girl in the ridiculously out of place sweater behind him.

"Oh, um… oh, shit, I have to go." Rachel was here, her eyes searching. Kurt scrambled from his chair and raced in the opposite direction. This left Sam awfully confused and concerned.

"Excuse me, sir, um, have you seen a boy in platform shoes around here?" Sam stared at the wide eyed girl in the short skirt. She looked like a conservative Brittany Spears. He could totally dig that look if the girl wearing it didn't have those crazy-eyes. she seemed rather intense.

"Um, I don't really notice peoples shoes." Sam replied. The girls eyes eyed him up and down. "You can touch me if you like." Sam flirted.

"Oh, I'm good, thanks." Her fingers twitched a little with the offer. She slipped away back into the crowed.

Blaine popped up beside the counter, refilling Sam's drink. "So, what did he say?" Blaine bopped enthusiastically. He had been down in the storeroom.

"Why don't you just ask him yourself." Sam sighed. His friend was grinning like a school girl, waiting for Sam's gossip.

"Sometimes people say more when they aren't speaking directly to the person. So, what did you two talk about."

"Well, we spoke about wrestling, and how we wrestled in high school, about how we made out that one time and when I asked him if you two were a thing now, he ran away."

Blaine's face dropped and turned whiter than Kurt's skin. It was only once Sam spoke about their conversation out loud that he realised too.

"Oh dear."

"Sam! God, no wonder he ran way. He probably thinks we've got some unfinished romance going on." Blaine paced behind the bar. "Oh, no, no, this is bad, no, no."

"It's ok Blaine, I'll just go find him and explain it's only a bromance."

"You most certainly will not. And please don't use the word bromance. And Mr E is ready for you and you don't want to keep him waiting."

"You're right, I really don't. But let this be a lesson to you. If you want to find out what someone thinks of you, ask them yourself." Sam hopped from his seat, hands locked behind his back and strode off to one of the private rooms. Blaine had no choice but to stew over his worry while he served drinks and organised people's requests.

"Danni, can you do me a favour?" Danni with her short-cropped hair looked very confused at Kurt's panicked face.

"Oh, God, what's wrong?" Instinctively she picked up the phone to call someone.

"No, no, no. I ah, I just need somewhere to hide from my friend."

'She can't be much of a friend if you have to hide from her." Danni mocked.

"Please Dannie."

"Fine." She sighed and motioned for Kurt to slip into the cloak closet. "Can I trust you not to try on everyone's coats?"

"As long as you promise not to make a coming out of the closet joke." Kurt shoved himself between two rather stylish jackets, one was denim, studded across the sleeves, and the other a classy suit jacket with purple trim. Not trying on the clothes would be a real test of his self-control.

"So why are you hiding in here? Run into an ex or something."

"Our room mate followed us here. Is there any way I can warn Santana?"

"Oh Santana's on one of the upper floors tonight, if your friend finds herself up there, Santana will be the last thing on her mind. Speaking of Santana, do you know if she's seeing anyone?"

"Oh, ah, I think she is."

"Do you know if it's exclusive?"

"I'm sorry Danni, I would have no idea. They've only been on one date, but I can tell they like each other." Danni couldn't hide her disappointment. She changed the subject.

"Your friend is the weird girl with the sweater, right?"

"Yup."

"Oh speak of the devil, quick hide." Danni shoved Kurt back in the closet but left the door open a crack.

"Hi." Rachel sung, her voice high with frustration. "I need you to help me find my friends. Can you tell me where they might be."

"I can help you out with that." Danni offered. "What is their name?"

"Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez." Kurt could hear Rachel's nails wrapping against the counter. Danni took her time tapping at the computer system.

"Hmmm, no one here by that name. People sometimes use false names, or you might just have the wrong place."

"No, I swore they came in here."

"There's a night club next door, they could be there."

"No, no I insist, they are here."

"Do you know what they were wearing? What they look like?"

"A guy my age, brown hair, pale skin, wearing stupid platform shoes."

_Hey, my shoes aren't stupid,_ Kurt thought internally.

"You know what, I did see some guy in platforms tonight. I remember them because they were rather ridiculous. I think he might be on the basement level."

"Perfect, now, how do I get there?"

"Oh, well, our basement level has a strict dress code." Danni informed. Kurt struggled to keep a straight face. Perhaps he was wrong about Santana and Brittany, Danni was really winning points here.

"Dress code? I think what I'm wearing is extremely appropriate considering what I saw in there."

"You'll need to leave your sweater here, and any shirt you have on underneath."

"You want me to go topless?"

"It's policy, I'm afraid. Oh, and you'll need this." Danni disappeared into the cloak room, rummaged around for a bit until she found a lost and found box. She quickly showed Kurt what she had in her hand and Kurt had to stifle a snicker.

"A gimp mask!"

"I can store your clothing in the coat room, it will be perfectly safe." Danni ignored Rachel's horror. Kurt keeled over silently with laughter. He would give anything to see Rachels face right now.

"Fine. Kurt has a lot of explaining to do." Rachel's words became muffled as she spoke and Kurt knew she was putting on her mask.

"Right this way, Rachel." Danni spoke, and a shirt and a sweater were carelessly tossed into the cloak room. It didn't take long for Danni to return to fetch Kurt.

"Danni, you are my new favourite person." Kurt embraced the woman in a hug. "I owe you one."

"Just put in a good word for me with Santana, ok?"

"Oh, trust me, I'll tell her what you did."

"I'll warn her about Rachel if she hasn't run away screaming by that point… or maybe she might enjoy it."

"That might make Rachel cool, and that's impossible." As much as he loved hid friend, the past few months with Rachel had been a nightmare. This was a rather therapeutic prank that not only satisfied Kurt's urge for revenge for her constant singing, but also hopefully would dislodge that giant stick of her ass.

That stick was unfortunately not dislodged from Rachel's ass, if anything her adventures from last night had secured that ridged pole further up the place where the sun doesn't shine. Santana and Kurt had made it back unnoticed, but Rachel insisted that she had seen them walk into the club, and so it was impossible for her to have been mistaken.

Before Kurt had managed to make his morning coffee Rachel was lecturing them both across the kitchen counter top.

"What were you thinking going into a place like that?"

"What are you talking about, Rachel?" Santana played along, hearing Kurt's adventures with Danni.

"That sex club." She whispered as if it was a dirty word.

"The what club?"

"The sex club!"

"There's a sex club?" Santana mocked. "Did you hear Kurt? There's a sex club!"

"I did not, Santana. Tell me, why was Rachel in a sex club? Those NYADA boys too vanilla for you?"

"Kurt! I saw you two enter. I can't believe you, what would your parents think?"

"Looking at the evidence here, you're the only one who admits to entering this sex club, so the correct question is what would _your_ parents think."

Rachel stammered like a stupid fish for a moment before sky rocketing into a torrent of arguments ranging from 'safe sex' to 'what if the future paparazzi found out about this?'. By the time the kettle boiled Santana had just about enough. She marched into her room and returned with something behind her back. Rachel was still talking and didn't noticed her friend behind her.

"… and then I went down into the basement and…. igignahflynsnckvkt." Santana had successfully muzzled Rachel with a red ball gag.

"Now we can have our breakfast in peace and quiet, Kurt."

"Can we leave that on her all day? We should have thought of this earlier."

Kurt was a little concerned when Blaine didn't message him that morning. He hadn't seen him at the club, so he expected just a little message asking how his night was. When that didn't come, Kurt thought perhaps he was sleeping after a long shift, and when it came to three in the afternoon, he supposed Blaine was studying. For that reason, Kurt didn't text him, not wanting to disturb Blaine, knowing how easily distracted he could be. The next day Kurt had a full day of theatre practice, so although his phone was in the back of his mind, didn't get a chance to text or use it all day. By the third day of not hearing from Blaine, Kurt began to feel the deep sense of disappointment. Had Blaine just used him? It was at this point that Kurt didn't want to text Blaine. If he did receive that rejection then that was it, it was over, and Kurt wasn't prepared for that. He would rather be miserable in a Schrodinger's cat state of mind.

Being in a completely rational and totally not overly dramatic, Kurt assumed the worst. Blaine had used him! Kurt wanted nothing more than to run home, fall on his bed and cry. Something was blocking his way However, as soon as class finished, or rather someone.

"Oh, hi Adam."

"Hi Kurt, you are looking a little down today, might I ask what is on your mind?" He was so polite with his English accent.

"Oh, nothing. Just waiting for someone to text me, and they haven't." Kurt sighed, pulling his satchel across his shoulders.

"Well, why don't you text me instead." Kurt paused for a moment. There was a flirtation in Adam's voice.

"You've already got my number from that group assignment." Kurt replied.

"I know, but if I texted you, I would say this?" he quickly got out his phone and seconds later Kurt's buzzed.

_Would you like to go out with me?_

"Adam." Kurt sighed, clearly not in the mood.

"Aw come on Kurt. I know a little romance never fails to cheer you up, we could take a nice stroll in the park, maybe find some last-minute tickets to a show?"

"I don't feel like it." What was the point on romance anyway?

"Kurt?"

"Adam, you seem really nice, but I just want to go home."

"Rain check?"

"Maybe." Kurt shrugged, unenthused. For some reason a romantic date to the theatre didn't seem all that appealing. If anything, it seemed rather bland and boring. If he couldn't find romance with Blaine, then what hope did he have in finding romance anywhere? If Blaine just used him, then maybe that was how the world was this day and age. There were sex clubs, one-night stands, maybe Kurt just had to get used to that. He had to forget this idea of romance, compared to sex it didn't seem all that interesting anyway, at least, that's what he told himself.

"Just, call me if you need someone to talk to, ok?" Adam's sincerity was sweet, and if Kurt was in a better mood, he would have appreciated it. But right now, his friend felt more like a nuisance.

"I will." Kurt rushed from the theatre fumbling into his satchel for his phone. He hadn't peaked at it since class started. But before he could swipe open his screen, he tottered down the stairwell (he had learnt the hard way not to look at his phone going down the stair case.)

When he veered around the corner, about to exit the building, someone else blocked his path.

"Hi Kurt." Kurt's heart somehow managed to leap and sink at the same time. If Blaine was going to be the bearer of bad news, he at least did have the decency to do it in person. Kurt could feel his heart tearing already. He could see it in Blaine's expression on his face. He looked troubled.

"Can we talk?" Oh God, there it was, those words.

"What are you doing here? This is my school."

Blaine was dressed in a pastel blue collard shirt and tan pants. He looked meek, almost innocent compared to his usual James Dean inspired t-shirt and jeans.

"You wouldn't answer your phone this afternoon. I got worried so I called Santana, and in her words, not mine, she said 'just get your ass over there and talk to the idiot.' So, here I am."

"Oh, ok, lets get this over with." Blaine's brow furrowed at the coldness of Kurt's words. Perhaps he really had taken what Sam had said to heart. Blaine shouldn't have waited three days for Kurt to text him. He kicked himself for not just dialling Kurt's number and talking to him forty-eight hours ago.

"Could we go somewhere private?" Blaine wanted to reach out and take Kurt's hand, but they were firmly clasped to his satchel strap. He followed Kurt down the hall into an empty class room. The class room was small, it was one of the tutorial rooms, with a blackboard at the front and wooden desks. They kept it this way because, according to the theatre department, they wanted the atmosphere of something out of 'Dead Poet Society'. Kurt thought it was because they didn't want to waste funding updating the rooms.

Blaine locked the door behind them. Kurt stood beside one of the desks, placing his bag on the floor. He sucked in a harsh breath, dreading to hear the next words about to come from Blaine's lips. If only there was a way to delay the inevitable…. Perhaps there was. They were in a class room after all.

"I know we never really got to defining what this is." Blaine started, walking slowly words Kurt, motioning between them. "We kind of jumped right to the… you know."

"I know." Kurt clenched his jaw. All the while Blaine spoke, Kurt wished he wasn't, wished he could remain being Schrodinger's cat for a little while longer. "And Sam told me what he told you, and I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression about us."

That was it, Kurt couldn't let him continue. He needed Blaine just one last time, just once more before reality crashed down around him. Kurt reached forward and grabbed two fistfuls of Blaine's shirt front, smashing their lips together. Blaine was caught completely by surprise. His nervous insides flipped downwards into his pants that were being pressed by Kurt's body. Kurt had never kissed him like this before, in fact, no one had. It was wild, instinctive. Kurt went from biting his lower lip to slipping his tongue down the back of Blaine's throat.

"Kurt, Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine gasped for air. Kurt was already untucking his shirt.

"What? Afraid of getting caught Mr Anderson?" Kurt purred. Blaine groaned, what sexy monster had he unleashed? Talking could wait. Right now, Kurt was insatiable, but… was that a tear in his eye? Blaine didn't have time to catch another look, because his shirt was being pulled up over his head.

"This is hardly appropriate student behaviour, Kurt." Blaine managed to play along, hoisting Kurt up around the hips and sitting him onto one of the desks. Kurt lay down, his head and shoulders dangling off the edge of the table top, feeling Blaine's fingers unbutton his short, and lips kiss his exposed skin. But the touch was too gentle, too sweet. It was almost like Blaine cared about him. Kurt didn't want that, he didn't want that false tenderness. He wanted to be rough, to surge his anger through his body and purge. Kurt leapt from the table and pushed Blaine back against the teacher's desk.

"Kurt, I didn't realise three days without me would affect you like this." Blaine laughed, enjoying the way Kurt's fingers ran with a dangerous amount of pressure down his rib cage.

"You're the one who didn't call." Kurt smashed their lips together again before Blaine could say anything more. Their hips rutted hard. Their bodies ached and their cocks stretched out for one another. Kurt's usually agile fingers fumbled at Blaine's belt. They were shaking so much Blaine reached down and helped. It was at this point Blaine did realise Kurt was crying. It was just one tear, just a raindrop of wetness down the side of his cheek, but his eyes were glassy as if he was holding more back.

"Kurt?" Blaine reached a thumb to wipe his cheek clean, but Kurt caught it, flicked his hand and bit down against his wrist, flicking his tongue over that sensitive skin.

"Turn around for me." Kurt ordered, dropping Blaine's wrist. Blaine nodded, understanding Kurt didn't want to talk. He assumed something must have happened at school, perhaps he didn't go so well in an assessment. Blaine understood sometimes you just needed to let that anger out. He would be there for Kurt, he would be honoured to, he could be everything Kurt needed him to be.

"Yes Kurt." Blaine helped Kurt unbuckle his own pants, and gently caressed Kurt's sturdy cock. He watched how Kurt's eyes fluttered closed with a sigh. He wanted to feel those eyelashes flutter against his lips. Blaine reached forward to do so but Kurt and gripped his hips, spun him around and bent him down across the desk.

"Here." Blaine dug into his pocket before Kurt pulled his pants down passed Blaine's knees, putting a condom on the table for him. Kurt didn't say anything, not even a thank you. His mouth was too occupied with Blaine's ass cheeks in front of him. Blaine felt the sharp graze of teeth against his skin, then another, and another. Kurt was like a lion digging into his meal. His claws raked down Blaine's' flesh, his growls reverberating down Blaine's skin. His rough tongue licked from the base of his crack, up his spine to the nape of his neck. It made Blaine shiver and swear under his breath. Then he felt Kurt's cock slit between his thighs. Blaine toyed with him and snapped his legs shut around Kurt. It earnt him a nip behind his ear.

"Stop teasing Mr Anderson." Kurt demanded. Kurt's cock pulsed between that sandwich of muscle.

"Have you been a good student, Kurt?"

"I don't think you are after a good student, are you?" Kurt didn't wait for an answer, he wedged his knee between Blaine and forced his legs apart. While Kurt rolled on the condom, he took the time to commit Blaine's body to memory. His back muscles rose and fell like ripples in a pond, his face turned slightly behind, the profile of his nose and lips visible. His eye was watching Kurt.

"Suck your fingers." Blaine offered. Kurt did one better, he leant forward for Blaine to suck them for him. he loved the feeling of Blaine's tongue rolling and sucking. It also meant Kurt was closer to Blaine's skin and he committed the smell of his skin to memory. It was the spice of his hair gel mixed with a hint of sweat. Although he hated the way that gel made his hair feel, it smelt so good. Kurt retreated with his fingers and began to play and tease Blaine's hole. The moment of memory and tenderness was over. And as Blaine began to open for him, Kurt's anger at his own foolishness returned. It returned in the form of sharp press of the head of his cock to Blaine's' hole.

"Fuck, Kurt!" Blaine cried. Kurt didn't ask if he was alright, he just held himself there for a moment, feeling the tightness around his head. Although he was angry at Blaine, he didn't want to hurt him. but looking at the state of Blaine's back, covered in bruises, hickeys and claw marks, he perhaps may have already.

"More, Kurt."

Kurt moved himself deeper, faster than perhaps he should have as Blaine gasped and clenched around Kurt. Kurt began to move, thrust, dragging himself all the way out to his head, then rapidly forward, pushing Blaine into the edge of the desk. Blaine braced himself but it was nothing compared to Kurt's force. Kurt gripped Blaine's hips, digging his fingers into his hipbones. Blaine loved that feeling of Kurt taking control, of Kurt enjoying that power.

"Kurt, yes, there!" The sensation was so intense Blaine couldn't control his own breathing. His body heaved up and down on sweating wood. Kurt was relentless, thrusting his cock over and over again, hitting Blaine's spot every time. Blaine tightened with each thrust, his ass burning yet feeling so good.

Kurt grunted in his high-pitched tone. Blaine could tell he was close as those grunts became more and more frequent. He could feel Kurt's cock swell and throb and release. Kurt pushed himself deep one more time and Blaine could feel the heat fill inside of him. Kurt had come, but Blaine was so close, just on that edge. He wondered if Kurt would reach down and finish him. He searched for the hand on his waist and clasped it, to trace forward to his dripping cock. Kurt snatched his hand back, and slowly pulled out of Blaine.

"No." Kurt spat. Blaine, shocked at the venom in his voice, turned to see the boy tearing up again, he had pulled the condom from his cock and tossed it to the waste in, then buttoned up his pants.

"Kurt, what's going on?" Blaine ignored the quickly deteriorating throb in his pants and began to dress himself.

"If I'm going to be a one-night stand, just tell me, don't lie about it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't talk to me for three days, with no explanation what so ever."

"I thought you were mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"After what Sam said. I thought you were mad that I didn't tell you that he was the guy that… you know… I thought maybe you thought there was something still going on."

"And your solution to that was to not talk to me for three days?" Kurt wanted to slap the boy across the face.

"In all fairness, you could have called me. I thought you needed space. I said to myself, if Kurt wants to talk about it, he will call."

"So… this isn't a one-night stand situation?"

"Kurt, I think I need to give you a basic math's lesson. How many nights is one night?"

"One?"

"And how many nights have you stayed over?"

"More than one." As they spoke Blaine closed the gap between them. Kurt looked so vulnerable, so hurt. Tear stains streaked the foundation from his cheeks. He must have been crying while they were having sex. Blaine's heart broke at that realisation.

"So, what we have can't be a one-night stand, then?"

"But Sam said you didn't date much."

"Sam also thinks that if you blow bubbles into your soft drink it will make it fizzier."

Blaine loved Kurt's smirk, the way he tucked a stray hair from his forehead. Blaine snaked his arms around Kurt and pressed his head to the crook of his neck. Blaine kissed just below Kurt's ear.

"So, I guess you're not mad about me and Sam then?"

"Hmm, more jealous than anything."

"Hey!" Blaine pulled back to realise Kurt was joking. "So, ah, if you were mad at me, and we had sex. Kurt did you just have angry sex with me?"

"I thought you were about to dump me, so I wanted to vent some certain feelings one last time." Kurt defended with an air of justification. Blaine struggled to keep a straight face.

"You are hot when your angry, I hope I can see a bit more of angry Kurt without having to not speak to him for three days."

"Don't you worry, there are other ways to make angry Kurt visit. Like, for example, wearing underwear with a hole in it."

"What?" Blaine looked down to find Kurt's fingers, which had been trailing along his pants line, had pulled up the elastic of the briefs he was wearing. Where the elastic met the cotton there was a hole.

"Either fix it or throw it out, Blaine."

"That was not there this morning." Blaine insisted as Kurt's fingers wiggled through the hole. "I think you did that."

"Lies."

"Oh yes you did, Mr Fabric-is-sacred. You've murdered an item of clothing. That's it, straight to fashion prison." Blaine spun Kurt around, flicked his arm around his back as if he had been arrested and lead him to the door. Blaine even took Kurt's satchel bag for him as any true gentleman would.

"Where is fashion prison Officer Anderson?" Fuck, Officer Anderson was not what Blaine needed to hear with his half-cocked erection and throbbing balls.

"You'll find out soon enough criminal Kurt." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. "But first, how about dinner? Perhaps a movie? That's what boyfriends do, right?"

"I would love that."

Suddenly all the romance Kurt had so swiftly disregarded hours before, came back to life.


	10. Chapter 10

"Want to hear a fun fact?" Blaine asked as they opened their menus at the Italian restaurant Kurt had chosen a few blocks down. It was a cosy little spot with candles on each table and checker tablecloths. The two boys sat snugly opposite each other in a private booth.

"Why do I get the feeling you are going to tell me anyway?" Kurt's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Because there is never a reason not to learn something new." Blaine sung with exuberant optimism. He was suited to being a teacher. "Did you know that the bodies from Pompei's volcanic eruption are actually casts, not the actual bodies. When the ash fell it solidified, the bodies inside left a void and then archaeologists came along and filled the hollows with plaster, and that's how we get the statues that are in the museums."

"Blaine! That's so morbid. What makes you think that this is a good topic of conversation for a date?"

"We are in an Italian restaurant, duh." Blaine replied completely unoffended. "Or would you rather hear some fun facts about Pompei's brothels?" The waiter that walked by overheard Blaine's comment and gave them both a funny look. Kurt, utterly embarrassed hid his face in his hands.

"And Sam wonders why you don't date much." Kurt released his face and stared up at Blaine, extremely impressed with his morbid facts. Kurt couldn't help but be charmed by the sight.

"Oh, you can try your luck with Sam if you like. Wait, how much do you know about Star Wars?"

"That's the one with the baby Yoda that everyone keeps talking about, right?"

"Yeah, you better stick with me." Blaine confirmed. "And how can you not like baby Yoda?"

"I just think there are cuter things out there." Kurt shrugged. Blaine clutched his chest as if his heart was about to fall out through his pecs. "What? I mean, what about the little teddy bear guys in the original movies? They are way cuter."

"They are called Ewoks, and if you ever call them teddy bears around Sam, I cannot be held accountable for what happens."

"By the way, why don't you wrestle with him anymore?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked a little taken aback.

"What?"

"Sam said that after what happened in high school-"

"May I take your orders?" The waiter interrupted. Blaine looked a little thankful.

"I'll have the tortellini, please." Blaine ordered quickly.

"Lasagne." Kurt placed his order and added a bottle of wine to the list as well. "Garfield; also cuter than baby yoda." Kurt added once the waiter left.

"Beg to differ. Obese, selfish cat versus adorable green saviour of the universe." Blaine weight his hands up with the options. The scales fell in Yoda's favour.

"So, you don't wrestle with Sam because you _do_ have unresolved feelings for him?"

"What! No." Blaine blushed a little. He decided honesty was best, even if it meant digging up parts of himself, he didn't particularly want to share, let alone share with someone he was falling head over heels for. "Wrestling with Sam was great, but back then, for me, it was kind of an excuse to get physically close to someone. And yeah, I did have a bit of a crush on him. But we all had a crush on someone who was unavailable in high school."

"Oh yeah, I know the feels."

"Then, after my boyfriend found out that we had made out, I just felt like that wasn't something I could do with Sam anymore. It reminded me of how stupid and selfish I had been."

"Have you told Sam this?"

"Lord, no. You're the first person I've told. Please don't tell Sam."

"I won't. You will."

"Sam doesn't need to know about something long in the past. We've got an awesome friendship." Their wine arrived and Blaine poured them both a glass. "We have to arrange a day for you to meet when his hands aren't tied up."

"I would like that. Do you have many other friends?"

"Just Danni and some friends from uni. They're ok, but no one I really connect with."

"I know the feeling. Santana and Rachel are like family to me now. Elliot's not so bad, but he talks about guitars a lot and I have no idea how to play. And he's way too obsessed with rock bands which leaves no room for musical theatre discussions."

"You don't know how to play guitar?" Blaine leant back as their food arrived. The steamy deliciousness of carbs left them both smiling.

"I'm more of a singer." Kurt dug into his food.

"Now I'm going to have to formally request that you serenade me. I did think that your sexy time moans were particularly sonorous. No wonder they carried so well across the night club."

"Blaine." Kurt blushed. Blaine loved it when Kurt blushed every time, he said something cheeky.

"You'll have to find where else sound carries well, maybe the third floor?"

"What do you mean?"

"At the club." Blaine looked confused. "You know, if you go off with someone else."

"But I'm with you."

"Kurt." Blaine put down his fork and clasped Kurt's hand. "You have only been with me, you haven't experienced much at all. The last thing I want to do is have this wonderful relationship with you only to find that years down the tract you regret not exploring a little. It's like the story of the bird, you hold it too tight and it can't sing."

"But what about you?"

"I've had my time exploring. I only want to explore you now. I'm not saying go do something you're uncomfortable with, but I want you to have fun. The club is a safe place for you to do that. But let's agree this freedom only happens there, so there are boundaries. And I'm always there to watch out for you. And I have to confess." Blaine lent a little closer, closing the gap between them "Watching you is kind of a turn on."

So, it was possible for Kurt to blush even redder.

"What do you say?" Blaine asked.

"It will make everything more complicated."

"I trust you."

"What if you get jealous."

"I will talk to you about it, and not ignore you for three days. Besides, jealous sex is very spicy."

Kurt wasn't sure what to make of all this. Here was Blaine, this amazing human with the most understanding eyes and terrible sense of humour, telling him to explore what life has to offer.

"Fine." Kurt grinned. "But you have to do something for me."

"Anything, my dear." Blaine refrained from kissing the back of Kurt's hand, resorting instead, to topping up his wine glass.

"You're wrestling with Sam. He misses it. He doesn't understand while you stopped. Besides, I really need some hints on how to beat you."

"Ahh, so I'm not the only one that likes to watch."

"Not like that-"

"Ah, ah, you have spoken, I hear your message loud and clear. A bit of man-on-man wrestling gets Kurt going. I better warn Sam what a kinky devil you are." Blaine's voice was far too loud for such a small restaurant.

Kurt wanted nothing more than to slunk down his seat and hide under the table. He did not, lest Blaine would make another inappropriate comment about what sort of activities the oversized table cloth could conceal.

They finished their meal. Blaine paid, as any gentleman would. They walked hand in hand down the street. And, just like any gentleman, Blaine let Kurt pick the movie. Both knew it didn't really matter which movie they saw provided the theatre was relatively empty, neither would be paying much attention.

Kurt giggled like a high school boy as Blaine lead them up to the back of the theatre. He had a bucket of popcorn in one hand and Kurt's in the other.

"Watch this." Kurt tossed a popcorn piece in the air and caught it.

"Kurt, what a hidden talent you have. I am envious." Blaine attempted to do the same but missed terribly. Kurt giggled and swung his legs across Blaine's lap.

"Don't worry, you have many other talents." Kurt kissed those salty popcorn lips as the lights dimmed. He felt at home wrapped up in Blaine's arm, Kurt nudged his head against his shoulder. He felt Blaine's nose smell his hair. Kurt changed to strawberry shampoo after Blaine's comment the other week. There was also strawberry sauce in the fridge at home. That was, provided Rachel hadn't used it all up on her throat-saving ice-cream therapy.

Their hands entwined and rolled over one another. As the movie progressed, Blaine's hands stroked up and down Kurt's thighs that were resting upon his lap. He began to have an appreciation for the way skin felt under fabric. The way it stretched and pulled, the softness and the tease. Blaine let his fingers wander and trace up Kurt's inner thigh. He didn't go past that, holding back. It made Kurt squirm and adjust himself. Blaine didn't need to feel Kurt to know that the boy was hard.

"You are such a tease, Blaine." Kurt breathed, spreading his legs further, giving Blaine better access. Blaine still didn't take the opportunity, letting his fingers roll back down to Kurt's knee.

"You're calling me a tease? Might I recall a certain someone who wouldn't get me off in the class room." Blaine purred seductively and with a quick hand ran his palm up against Kurt's crotch. The sudden contact made him gasp. Kurt's cock was pulsing and his balls tightening with anticipation. Blaine took Kurt's hand and pressed it gently to his own growing cock.

"Blaine, we can't do this here." Kurt whispered.

"Why not?"

"We'll get arrested."

"A little overdramatic, don't you think? Do you want to?"

"God yes." Kurt instinctively clasped his hands around Blaine's bulge feeling the excitement in his hips with such intensity is was as if Blaine was touching him already.

"Then it's totally worth the risk." Blaine nuzzled his lips to Kurt's neck, and found his lips. Their kiss was soft and gentle. That brush of lip against lip drove Kurt wild and before he knew it, he was the one unzipping Blaine's pants. "Besides, if we get arrested, perhaps we could ask to borrow those handcuffs for later tonight."

"I like the way you think Blaine Anderson." Kurt's lips barely left Blaine's as they spoke. Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt's back and supported him, while Kurt was twisted, half on Blaine's lap. His hand was alternating between stroking Blaine's thickening cock and running up under his shirt to feel his abs. Kurt raced further up still to find a nipple and gave it a pinch. Blaine giggled through his kisses. This made Kurt pinch him again.

Blaine kissed deeper into Kurt's mouth, snaking his tongue across his teeth. This earnt him a tight fist around his cock and hard full pumps that send shiver's down his spine. He didn't think Kurt would have such an incredibly tight grip. Those strokes made his abs clench and his hips tense. He felt Kurt's fingers flick up and roll across his sensitive head. Then Kurt changed his movements, they became lighter, shallower but faster.

"Do you like that, baby?" Kurt purred. "I could keep going, I could make you come like this or I could swallow you. Would you like that?"

"Yes, Kurt. Please." God, Kurt's voice alone was enough for Blaine. He couldn't help but let out a whimper. Kurt watched how Blaine closed his eyes and rolled his head back. Those lips were incredible. The sight encouraged Kurt's dirty talk.

"I could roll my tongue all around your head. I want you to run your fingers through my hair. I want you to beg me to go deeper. I want your hand to push my head down. I want to feel your head in the back of my throat as I swallow you."

"Fuck, Kurt, you're bringing me close." Kurt knew exactly what he was doing. He could feel those veins thickening, he could feel the wetness of Blaine's cock slip over his fist. He was about to swing his legs around and put Blaine out of his misery when a flash light shone from the front of the movie theatre.

"Crap." Blaine indelicately leapt back from Kurt. Kurt retracted his hand and Blaine did his best to stuff his incredibly ready erection back into his pants. The flashlight zoomed across the room and ascended the stairs. Blaine shoved the bucket of popcorn over his lap and began to much down on a piece as casually as possible, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"Is everything alright?" Kurt asked innocently. His legs too, were crossed. The cinema worker was younger than they were with a face covered in pockmarks and greasy hair. He looked rather awkward at having to have to take on this task.

"Just checking everything is ok, that's all." His voice cracked. Kurt smiled politely, seeing how the kid didn't want to be there as much as Kurt didn't want him there.

"Everything is fine. You should use some witch hazel for your breakouts though." Kurt offered. "And make sure you are changing your pillow cases regularly, like once a fortnight. It should help clear all this up." Kurt motioned to the teens face. Blaine shoved a fistful of popcorn into his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"Oh, ok. Thanks. Bye." The teenager plonked back down the stairs and turned off his flashlight.

"I can't catch a break, can I?" Blaine sighed, folding his head onto Kurt's shoulder. Kurt chuckled.

"Movie is almost over." Kurt assured him, patting his gelled hair. "Then you can come back to mine."


	11. Chapter 11

Points to whoever gets the Community reference in this chapter

Kurt dragged Blaine up the stairwell to his apartment. The excitement buzz through his chest. It was the thrill of sneaking a boy back to his room. It was the juvenile secrecy of not getting caught. It was the touch of Blaine's warm hand under his fingertips. It was late, at least close to midnight. Rachel would surely be asleep by now. As for Santana, Kurt was more worried about her forming a cheer squad outside his door. Blaine may be into something like that, but Kurt certainly wasn't.

"Shhh, be very quiet." Kurt whispered as he slipped the key into the lock. Blaine was making it very difficult for Kurt to be quiet himself. He was being handsy, slipping his fingers into Kurt's back pockets and nibbling at whatever piece of Kurt he could find.

"Blaine, shhh." Kurt slapped him on the arm. That did anything but deter him. His hips grinded up against Kurt's ass.

"Wow, so three people live here. How have you not killed each other yet?"

"Sheer willpower." Kurt replied. Admittedly, their apartment was small, and Kurt had the only proper room. Rachel was in an alcove with a curtain for a door and Santana slept on a pull-out couch. She was sleeping there now which made Kurt take the silence request even more seriously. He felt like a secret spy agent creeping through an evil lair, waiting to hit a trip wire.

"This way." Kurt mouthed with his fingers wrapped around Blaine's wrist. If he didn't tug Blaine forward the boy would have spent the entire night gawking at every little detail.

Kurt's room was always tidy, everything had its place. It was small but he made it work. Blaine stared as if it was the most perfect, sacred thing in the world.

"So, this is your room." Blaine smiled, his fingers thumbing through the closest clothes rack.

"Yeah." Kurt began to feel nervous. This was the first boy he ever had in his room, ever! He suddenly didn't know whether to sit or stand, or just watch Blaine take in everything that was deep and personal to Kurt. There were his photos on the cupboard shelves, one of his dads, another of his family with Carol and Finn. There were his little trophies from Cheerios' participation awards. There were parts of old costumes from Glee and a scrolled-up poster from his failed presidential campaign. (The black and white photography wasn't to anyone's liking but his own.) Instead of shuffling awkwardly, Kurt excused himself with a rather important reason.

"I'll be right back, Blaine. I think you'll like this."

"I won't go anywhere, I promise." Blaine whispered, flicking through another clothes rack. Kurt found it sweet to see Blaine diving into Kurt's little room. He paused in the doorway for a moment to watch him. It was like opening a book and flicking through the pages. Blaine wanted to take all of Kurt in, and Kurt would love nothing more for him to do so. And so, Kurt left Blaine alone in his room to tip toe back into the kitchen where something very special was waiting.

What Kurt did not expect was the two ass cheeks of a naked ken doll right beside the fridge.

"Who the hell are you?" Kurt restrained himself to a loud whisper rather than the shrill shriek he wanted to emit. The ken doll turned around in surprise, a bottle of water in each hand.

"Oh hey, you must be Rachel's roommate. Nice to meet you." The man offered Kurt a hand, which Kurt smartly did not take.

"And you are?"

"Brodie. Rachel and I met at the club the other night." Brodie had no shame in being naked, in fact he seemed rather comfortable as Kurt's eyes couldn't help but gawk. Kurt wasn't gawking because there was a naked man in his kitchen, but rather because he had said Rachel and he had met at a club. The club!

"Oh my God, Rachel you hypocritical little minx." Kurt muttered as the ken doll strolled his fine ass out of the kitchen and back behind the partition curtain. Kurt wasted no time and snatching the strawberry sauce from the fridge door and scurried back into his bedroom before Santana's third eye sensed something afoot.

When Kurt retuned, he found Blaine sitting on the bed, a rainbow backpack opened before him. there was a cat scratching post on the floor, a water bowl, cat ears and little grey fingerless mittens with pink paw prints on the underside. Kurt almost dropped the bottle of strawberry sauce. Blaine looked up, the cat ears on the head band twirling between his fingers.

"Kurt why didn't you tell me you were into kitten play?"

"That stuff's not mine." Kurt denied in a panic.

"Hey, relax, it's totally fine." Blaine fitted the grey cat ears on top of his head. "How do I look?" he pouted and twisted his head side to side.

"Blaine, take those off." Kurt really didn't want him to take them off, he looked adorable. "I'm telling you, it's not mine. I had a friend over."

"A friend?"

"A girl, she's a friend. She's into it."

"Kinky, I like. Is that strawberry sauce?" Blaine rose from the bed and placed the cat ears on Kurt before he could object. Blaine's lips lit up with a smirk.

"Hmmm meow. Kitty Kurt is cute." Blaine was right, Kitty Kurt was cute, with his expression which was close to a pouting scowl. His shining eyes narrowed and the little grey triangles pointing up behind her perfect hair.

"Blaine, stop fooling around."

"But I thought that's exactly what we were here to do." Blaine took the sauce bottle from Kurt hand and replaced it with a kitten mitten. Then, he did the same for Kurt's other hand, kissing each finger as he slipped it through the holes. Kurt couldn't help but want to rub and burrow his head against Blaine's chest. It was as if something deep inside of him took over. Crawling around on his hands and knees didn't feel awkward. He now understood what Brittany had meant. It was as if the feline inside made his movements dainty and delicate.

"I'll take very good care of my Kitty Kurt." Blaine muttered, "I'll start by taking of that silly shirt. Kittens don't wear clothes." Kurt lifted his mittens above his head and Blaine pulled his shirt free.

Kurt meowed in response. Blaine was glad he was playing along with this. When Kurt was free of his human shirt, he nuzzled his cheeks against Blaine's solid chest. He rubbed hard against his shirt fabric, which was smooth against his shin. The force pushed Blaine to sit on the bed. Kurt prowled across the mattress, testing the sensation of the sheets through his gloved palms. Blaine began to stroke down his back as if he were patting a real cat. He scratched and tickled down Kurt's flanks and ran his fingers down either side of Kurt's spine. Kurt felt his muscles relax and he arched his back. A deep sensual purr escaped his lips. If Blaine was going to touch him like that, he would gladly be a cat any day.

"That's it, Kitty Kurt." Blaine encouraged. He reached a delicate hand and began to scratch behind Kurt's real ears. Kurt purred some more and pushed his head into Blaine's hands. Those fingertips were just divine. Kurt closed his eyes and purred, rubbing his body around Blaine's. He smiled as Blaine giggled and nudged his own face down Kurt's flank.

"Meow." Kurt began to pounce his front paws across the mattress.

"Does Kitty Kurt want to play?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded enthusiastically. Blaine began to bat his hands around the mattress playfully, pulling them out of the way before Kurt could catch them. Blaine laughed as he watched Kurt try to catch then fall to his side and roll onto his back. He battered his mittens in the air, then rolled back onto all fours. Kurt stroked his face down Blaine's shoulder, giving his shirt a little nip.

"Do you want this off?" Blaine caught the hint, gesturing to the fabric that covered his chest. Kurt didn't need to answer. Instead he sat back on his haunches and waited patiently. Blaine took his shirt off extra slow, teasing Kurt with the motion. Blaine noticed how Kurt's eyes widened. But Kurt's eyes widened not from lust, but in horror. Kurt saw the plumes of bruises he had made on Blaine's skin. There were claw marks too. Kurt frowned.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, but his questions were answered when Kurt pressed a tender tongue to the closest bruise, which was just beside Blaine's last rib.

"Oh." Blaine mused and cupped Kurt's chin in his hands. He looked so guilty. Cats weren't meant to feel guilty. "Don't feel bad Kurt. Bedside's I've had a lot worse." Kurt's head tilted to the side quizzically. Blaine didn't elaborate. Kurt would have to ask him about it later. Right now, he was a cat, a sexy cat whose new duty was to lick every regretful bruise from Blaine's perfect body. With a sad purr Kurt let his tongue flick gently over the hicky under Blaine's collar bone. Then he moved to the deep scratch he had left down Blaine's forearm. Kurt moved around Blaine alternating between gently caressing his tongue over each wound and rubbing his cheeks to any patch of unmarred flesh.

"Tell me, does Kitty Kurt like strawberries?" Blaine stroked Kurt up and down his spine again, watching how his eyes fluttered. Blaine wanted to stroke Kurt all day, watch how his body crawled and moved. As he admired Kurt's movements, he reached for the bottle Kurt had supplied.

Kurt nodded his kitty head.

"I know I was planning to lick this off of you, but it would be awfully rude of me not to feed my kitten." Blaine dolloped the pink creamy sauce onto his chest where Kurt pounced enthusiastically to lick it up. Their eyes locked and Blaine's body buzzed with desire. The second dollop of strawberry cream was to Kurt's nose. Blaine licked that one off with a laugh. Kurt's face looked surprised. Blaine licked it again.

Blaine couldn't help himself, he spotted more sauce onto Kurt's neck and sucked that taste off his skin as if the pressure would release more sauce. Kurt purred and gasped with pleasure. Blaine unlocked his lips and placed the third dot of sauce on his own neck. Kurt sucked with the same enthusiasm as Blaine, this time, not hesitating to leave a mark. While Kurt sucked the tender skin of Blaine's neck, Blaine reached down and began to unbuckle both their pants. Cats didn't wear pants either. Kurt's palms kneaded impatiently into Blaine's stomach. He had finished his strawberry sauce. Blaine drew a line down his chest. Kurt willingly obliged to lick. The sensation of Kurt's tongue drove him wild. Blaine's erection, which had been desiring release the entire day, was at breaking point. He had to get Kurt down there. The sauce travelled south, and Blaine drew a length along his thighs. Kurt's tongue extended far and snaked up his skin like a cat grooming his limbs. Blaine didn't need the strawberry sauce anymore because the next thing he knew Kurt was licking the soft skin at the base of his cock.

"Hmmm, Kurt." Blaine moaned, giving into the sensation. "Kurt come here." Kurt looked up, confused, was he doing something wrong. He broke his kitty persona then with a quizzical brow.

"No, no." Blaine explained, reaching for Kurt's thigh. "I mean, get your ass over here."

"Oh." Kurt blushed a little, he wasn't sure why, it wasn't like they haven't sucked each other before, but both at the same time, Kurt felt a little dirty. Blaine noticed how shy Kurt returned and bit his lips and how sweetly innocent Kurt could still be. Blaine rolled a hand up and down Kurt's thigh again, urging him to swing his hips around.

"Don't make me use any cream innuendos here Kurt and believe me I'm very tempted with you being Kitty Kurt and all." Blaine warned. Kurt laughed and relaxed again. He nuzzled his face between Blaine's legs and positioned himself upside down.

Blaine felt Kurt's thighs either side of his head. He adjusted Kurt to a better angle and began to tease. Kurt's ears brushed against his own parted legs.

Kurt began to match Blaine's actions. He felt Kurt's tongue wet the innermost dip in between his thighs. He felt Kurt's mouth wide and consume his balls, then move up his length. Blaine knew what Kurt was going to do next, because it was exactly what Blaine was doing to him. The one thing Kurt couldn't do was rake his fingers over Blaine's fine ass because it was secured against the blankets. Blaine, however was kneading and gripping Kurt's ass cheeks as if they were bread dough. This made Kurt moan and the vibrations travelled down Blaine's cock. It was only fair Blaine returned the favour, moaning too.

Their heads moved and Blaine began to direct Kurt's hips up and down into his mouth. The moans only intensified as the boy's continued to pleasure each other. Blaine moaned at the sensation of Kurt's kitty gloves rolling up and down his legs. Kurt groaned at the feeling of Blaine's hands directing him exactly where he needed to go. It became an urgently sensual positive feedback loop of pleasure. Neither boy wanted to stop, they were bringing each other so close, so soon. Blaine's tongue traced Kurt's head, and Kurt did the same. Kurt swallowed Blaine down to his base and Blaine attempted to do the same for Kurt. The suction on that boy's lips was incredible. Neither boy could hold on much longer. Their whines and moans became increasingly high pitched. Their abs tensed and their hips thrusted with an intense need for release.

A flush of cum filled their mouths and the thrusting stopped. They swallowed and let their panting tongues tease each other a little while longer.

Kurt was the first to pop Blaine's head free of his lips. Blaine barely moved, his entire body still recovering from the sensation of having Kurt's lips around him. All the tension he had been carrying in the class room and at the movie theatre had left him in a sleepy state of orgasmic bliss. His insides were still tingling. Kurt wiped his mouth a little, being as delicate as possible and snuggled up beside Blaine, resting his head on his perfect chest. Blaine's eyes were half closed but opened a little at the peck of Kurt's kiss to his jawline.

"Blaine?"

"Hmmm?"

"What did you mean when you said that you've had a lot worse?"

"Huh?"

"With the scratches and all?"

"Oh." Blaine's blissful face dropped a little.

"How about I tell you in the morning, hmm?" Blaine's eyes closed again and hugged Kurt a little tighter. Kurt nodded, feeling Blaine's tension settle again. It made Kurt want to hold him even tighter.


	12. Chapter 12

When Kurt awoke the next day, Blaine was gone from his bed. He could hear chatter in the kitchen.

"Oh, God no, please don't let it be Rachel." Kurt, in a sleepy daze found his navy pyjama pants and shoved them on. He didn't take much more consideration into his appearance or attire considering he was still trying to keep his eyes open. The last thing Blaine needed was a lecture from Rachel about God knows what, or worse, an impromptu audition.

Thankfully when he scurried into the kitchen all he saw was Blaine and Santana chatting at the dining table. Kurt sighed with relief and tried to remember the important thing that happened last night that he had to tell Santana about. Oh, that was right! Rachel's visitor! But first, breakfast.

"Morning Kurt." Blaine's smile was gorgeous, and his hair was the most remarkable bed hair Kurt had ever seen. Kurt swept in to take Blaine's waiting lips. They shared a reserved kiss, very aware that Santana was watching their every move with a sly smile.

"Nice ears, Kurt." Santana smirked through her coffee cup.

"What!" Kurt reached up and patted the grey kitten ears that had miraculously remained on his head the entire night.

"Kurt was putting on a little show for me last night." Blaine explained.

"Blaine!" Kurt slapped him across the shoulder. "Don't you dare ever tell Santana about your sex life."

"It was really hot, there was strawberry sauce and everything." Blaine bragged. Where was that ball gag when Kurt needed one?

"I'm going to my room!" Kurt burrowed his face into his mitten hands. Oh, he was still wearing the mittens.

"Hey, since when did you get those?" Santana knew the ins and outs of Kurt's wardrobe, she had never seen them before. "They look like Brits. Hey, get back here." Kurt, still with hand face in his hands retreated to his room. Santana bounced on his heels, wanting to get to the bottom of this great mystery.

"So, you and Brit are sharing a wardrobe now, hmm?" Then Santana's eyes fell upon the cat scratching post and food bowl that Blaine had unpacked last night. And of course, the rainbow backpack. Santana knew that was Brittany's. It had her name written in crayon on the side strap. Santana could rule out Kurt owning a cat, considering Rachel was deathly allergic to them, which left Santana with only one other option. Kurt was the cat.

"Ohhh, so, ah, should I serve you breakfast in this then?" Santana picked up the food bowl that Blaine had left on the floor.

"Give me that." Kurt was packing everything away and shoving it in Brittany's backpack. He even took off his ears and mittens, which he was starting to become rather fond of.

"But then why is it all in Brits bag?"

"Is she…."

"Fine!" Kurt sighed, seeing no point in lying or hiding Brittany's secret anymore. He hoped that the blond girl wouldn't be too mad at him. "Brittany came over that time, so she had a safe place to be a cat. She left her bag here because you arrived home and we forgot about it. That's all."

"Until Blaine found it last night."

"Yes." Kurt also pulled on a shirt before Santana could make a comment about his hickey's. She was still stuck on the topic of Brittany.

"So, how come she chose you and not me." She sounded hurt.

"Wow, you must really like this girl. San, she chose me because she didn't want you to think she was weird."

"But I like her weirdness."

"Then tell her that. Here, you can even return this to her." Kurt held the backpack for Santana to take. She hugged it to her chest with a smile.

"Thanks Kurt."

"Remind me to show you which cereal Kitty-Brit likes." Then Kurt remembered the earth-shattering news he had to tell Santana. "Oh, my God, Santana there's something I have to tell you." Kurt bounced excitedly as if he had the juiciest gossip the planets ever heard. But before Kurt to tell Santana what it is, they found Rachel in the kitchen. The beast had awoken. Kurt had to save Blaine.

"I swear I saw you at that club, that you-know-what club. So, Kurt did lie to me." Rachel accused with a stern point to her finger. Blaine kept his cool, he looked amused.

"The what club?"

"The dirty club." She whispered as if it were Fight Club and she was breaking the first rule.

"So, tell, me what makes the club so dirty?"

"Because its, you know, where people go to… have sex." Rachel whispered the last words. Kurt motioned for Santana to stay back. He wanted to see where this went.

"So, do you think sex is dirty? Or do you like dirty sex?"

"Dirty sex! Me! How dare you!"

"Well, you said it yourself, people go to the club to have sex, you admitted yourself that you went to the club, and you called the club dirty, so logically, if you put all those statements together, you went to the club to have dirty sex. So, my question to you is, did you enjoy it?"

Rachel was left flabbergasted by Blaine's flawed logic. Both Kurt and Santana were biting their lips back in laughter.

"Please don't ever let this man go." Santana whispered to Kurt.

"Oh, and by the way, there's no need to be so judgmental. I saw you chatting up that Dom down in the basement. Didn't you ask me, and I quote "How do I finish my drink with a ball gag in.'" Blaine completed his quotation in a high-pitched voice.

"What!" Santana couldn't control herself now. "Hold on, so you're telling me that we have been receiving lectures from Rachel about what our parents would think, when really we should be giving _her_ lectures on bondage 101?"

"There's an afternoon seminar next week on that." Blaine offered as a side note. No one listened to him.

"I was only there looking for you two. Do you know how disheartening it is that your two best friends leave you out of their plans?" Rachel's face flushed with hurt. Was that a tear?

"Because we would never hear the end of it!" Santana cried, ignoring her friend's emotions. When Santana raised her voice, Kurt knew it was time to intervene.

"Might I interject." Kurt stood between the two girls. "Rachel, isn't it a bit hypocritical of you?"

"Of me? For what?"

"Would you like to reveal the man candy you have stashed away in your room or is he so rude that he left before breakfast." Kurt spoke loud enough that if there was anyone behind Rachel's bedroom curtain, they would certainly hear. There was rustling from the bedroom and a spring from the mattress. Santana looked like it was Christmas. Rachel looked like she had just witnessed a car accident, and Blaine took another bite of his cereal as if he were in the middle of a really good movie.

"Brodie, we know you are in there!" Kurt called in a demanding voice.

"Yeah, yeah." The ken doll appeared in all his naked glory, swiping the privacy curtain out of his way. Santana now looked like she was staring at _the_ Santa clause. Blaine paused mid bite full, his mouth gaped open and dribbled milk. Rachel just about died from embarrassment.

"Brodie, put on some clothes." Rachel groaned through her splayed fingers that were securely clasped over her face.

"What, it's nothing you or Kurt hasn't seen before. and I'm sure the other two don't mind."

"What!" Now it was Blaine's turn to look appalled.

"I walked in on him naked in the kitchen last night." Kurt quickly explained, rolling his eyes at everyone's assumptions. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Blaine."

"So, Brodie." Santana recovered and made no effort to hide her prying eyes. she stared the hairless man up and down. Why did Kurt have a feeling that Brodie enjoyed the attention. "So, you must be the Dom from the club then."

"Would you like me to be _your_ Dom?" Brodie flirted.

"Oh, I already have mine. I doubt you can top him." Santana retaliated, crossing her arms over her chest. She gave the man another look up and down, leaning back on her popped hip.

"Oh, I can top anyone." Brodie made the innuendo. Kurt found the entire flirtatious conversation in his kitchen over breakfast surreal. Before it could go any further, he demanded

"Brodie! Put some clothes on." Kurt barked with such gravity in his tone that the man backed away into the privacy curtain to dress.

"With that attitude maybe Kurt's the real Dom around here." Santana sniped.

"Oh, I'm hoping he never realises his true powers." Blaine replied, topping up is coffee cup. "I fear me may be unstoppable. He's a lot stronger than he looks, I mean, look at this." Blaine tugged down his t-shirt to reveal the finger gripped bruises from last night. Santana examined it with a look of approval.

"Nice, Hummel."

"Blaine and I are going out for coffee." Kurt announced basically pulling Blaine to his feet and ignoring the fact that Blaine had just finished his second cup of coffee.

"I'll join you." Santana decided. "As much as I find Rachel's sex life amusing, I don't want to be educated in all its details."

"You know, it was Danni that sent Rachel down into the basement." Kurt said in-between bitefulls of his ham and cheese croissant. Santana had ordered eggs benedict and Blaine looked like he had stumbled upon a pot of gold as he stared down at his cronut.

"I don't know if I should thank her or curse her for bringing the naked man into our lives." Santana mused.

"So now isn't a good time to mention that Danni wants me to put in a good word for her? She likes you."

"And here, children, we have Kurt stating the obvious." Blaine mocked. Kurt stuck his finger into Blaine's cronut with a pout. Blaine looked down, appalled at his squished breakfast.

"Hey! She always makes a comment about whatever you're wearing, San. It drives in insane."

"Does she now?" Santana mused but offered no further information. The boys stared at her impatiently as she sipped her iced latte.

"Well?" Blaine and Kurt waited for Santana to elaborate.

"Oh, no you are not getting any information out of me, boys. Unlike Rachel's toy boy, I keep my private things private. Besides, with what Kurt let slip about Brit, I'm going to be occupied with learning how to take care of a cat. Oh God, she doesn't knock things off tables, does she?"

"No, no, she's a very well-behaved cat." Kurt assured her.

"You know Kurt, you should have a session with that bondage done, ah, what's his name?" Santana clicked her fingers together to job her memory. "Mr T or D or something."

"Oh, that's a fantastic idea." Blaine piped up. "Ill get Sam to send me his details."

"I don't get much of a say in this do I?"

"You lost that right when you covered your boyfriend in bruises. Someone's got to teach you how to treat that gorgeous body with some respect."

"Too right, Sista!" Blaine high-fived Santana. Kurt wondered how he had survived so long with such embarrassing friends.


	13. Chapter 13

WARNING: Consensual BDSM (sorta mild but let me know if you want to read more of this sort of stuff or something else.)

To say that Kurt was nervous was an understatement, but Blaine was by his side the entire way down the elevator. They were heading to the basement. Kurt was dressed in a conservative black turtleneck and skin-tight leather jeans. Blaine thought he looked incredibly sexy. Sometimes less was more. Blaine's arm wrapped around Kurt's waist snugly and his boyfriend kissed his temple. He could sense how tense Kurt was.

"Relax. It'll be fun." Blaine assured. It was one of those times where he wanted to bundle Kurt up in his arms and kiss him all over. But more than that he wanted Kurt to learn and experience everything life had to offer. And he wanted Kurt to learn from the best. Mr E was the best.

"Kurt, I have to tell you something." Blaine knew Kurt would hate this, but if he had told Kurt sooner, he was worried the boy would have backed out.

"What is it?" Kurt watched as Blaine looked guilty.

"I ah, I won't be joining you this evening."

"But I thought you weren't working tonight?"

"You know how we never got around to talking about what I meant when I said, 'I've had worse?'"

"We are kind of bad at having serious conversations, aren't we?" Kurt tried to lighten the mood with a little humour.

"I don't want to be in that room, but that doesn't mean you can't be. I promise I will answer all your questions after, just enjoy it, ok?"

"It will be hard without you around." Kurt didn't hide his disappointment. Blaine curled a hand across Kurt's cheek and kissed his lips delicately.

"Just listen to your new teacher, ok?" Blaine kissed him again, this time letting his tongue slip across Kurt's lips. They had gone through their limits beforehand, discussed what they would both feel comfortable with, and of course with Mr E. but despite their planning, Kurt was still nervous.

"Of course, Mr Anderson, I will be a model student." Kurt winked. Blaine grinned, spun Kurt around and slapped his ass out of the elevator door. Kurt looked over his shoulder at Blaine who winked a wicked eye as the elevator doors closed.

The elevator opened to a long corridor. The cement floor extended up into the ceiling and was lined with dim, unwelcoming light. It was not Kurt's idea scene, but Blaine had assured him that each room was completely different inside. Kurt was looking for room B-5. It was down the end of the corridor. He was not sure what to expect. And what he found was a complete surprise.

Kurt knocked on door B-5.

"Enter." A voice called back, and Kurt did so. The room was the size of a large bedroom, but it had no bed. Instead it had a tilted massage table with leather ropes attached. From the ceiling hung chains and restraints. There was a peculiar black, lumpy cocoon-like vertical hammock suspended from the left corner of the room. On the back was were a collection of whips, paddles and other expected paraphernalia. There was a cloaked figure with his back to Kurt who was sorting out a few pieces of equipment on the table before him. He wore a long black leather cloak, like something out of the Matrix.

"Um, hello?"

"Good to see you Kurt." The voice didn't turn around, but he sounded oddly familiar.

"Do you have any questions before we begin?"

"No, ah, I think we went through most of them last night." Blaine, Kurt and Mr E had discussed their limits, what they were comfortable doing and everything else via text.

"And do you have a safe word?"

"Corduroy." Kurt replied. "It's the ugliest of all the fabrics." Was that a snicker from Mr E? The man still hadn't turned around the face Kurt, instead he was examining a paddle that he had pulled from a black case.

"The subject's safe word is 'water polo'."

"Um, where is the subject?" Kurt asked. It was then that Mr E turned to face Kurt.

"He's in the-"

"Elliot!"

"Kurt!" The man who stood before him was almost unrecognisable underneath his dark-smoky makeup and eagle sharp contouring, but it was most certainly Elliot. A grin twitched up one side of his lips in a crooked grin. "well, now that I know I'm dealing with the most vanilla person in the world, let's start with the very basics." Kurt wanted to give Elliot a slap for that comment, but he knew better than to nudge the person holding the whip.

"The subject is in his sensory deprivation cocoon." Elliot gestured to the strange lumpy cocoon suspected from the ceiling. Now Kurt understood why it was lumpy, there was someone inside. Their head was just peaking out from the top, and upon his face was an eye mask and stuffed into his ears were ear plugs. Despite only a little peak of a nose and a wisp of blond hair being visible, Kurt knew right away it was Sam. A cheeky buzz hummed in his chest. Sam was gorgeous. Sam trusted both Mr E and Kurt with his flawless skin. Blaine must have known who Kurt would be working with but had kept it a surprise. _That sneaky boy_, Kurt thought.

"Sam likes to stay in there for the first ten minute and then we begin. The cocoon allows him to clear his mind. Mindset is extremely important when it comes to BDSM, for both of you. Everything has to come from a place of caring and trust." Elliot explained. Kurt nodded as Elliot grabbed a few smaller paddles and laid them out next to the restraint table.

"Sam's motivations for this are a peculiar mix of disciple and release. He says it gives him the motivation he needs for the rest of the week to stay on task. But don't mention modelling or exercise, this is his chance to escape the real world. _Do_ mention the size of his muscles, he likes a bit of ego stroking. He's not into derogatory words or name calling so keep your mouth clean, in fact, you don't need to say much at all, just do as I say." Elliot winked as he began to unzip the cocoon. He removed Sam's ear buds and blindfold. Sam emerged as if he was seeing for the first time, his legs were a little shaking as they balanced on the ground. He wasn't wearing anything but that same gold pair of gold shorts Kurt had seen in him in the first time they had met. Sam smiled when he saw Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt."

"Hi Sam."

"You will address me first." Elliot demanded.

"Sorry Mr E. Hello Mr E."

"Kurt, assist the subject into his chair." Kurt hooked an arm under Sam and lead him to sit down. He was a bit shaky on his feet, having been suspended. Sam lowered himself down wordlessly and Kurt slowly ran his arms down Sam's biceps as he placed them into each arm rest.

"Kurt, I am going to show you how to tighten these restraints correctly." Elliot explained.

"Yes Mr E." Kurt replied.

"Very good." Elliot brushed up behind Kurt and reached his arms around him. Elliot's scent was musky and rich. Kurt couldn't help but lean back into his chest as Elliot explained. He showed Kurt how to tighten each restraint without causing bruising, and with just the right amount of pressure.

"Now your turn." Elliot motioned for Kurt to do the same to the other arm. Kurt took his time. He let his hands wander over Sam's shoulders. Sam seemed to like that, a goofy grin spreading across his face as Kurt massaged and squeezed his bicep.

"Anytime today, would be good, Kurt." Elliot spat. When Kurt looked up, Elliot gave him the thumbs up and mouthed "you're doing great, keep going." Kurt traced down the veins in Sam's arms gently, taking a little bit more time to appreciate Sam's muscles before tightening the restraints with a generous tug.

"Good. The same for his legs and try not to get too distracted." Elliot sighed as if he were growing bored. Kurt grinned to himself. Elliot was good at this. Kurt purposefully leant across Sam's upper thighs to grab one of the restraints to pull back across. He felt how Sam's body tensed excitedly with the pressure. Kurt splayed his fingers out over those quadriceps and finished strapping Sam in securely.

"Very good, Kurt." Elliot rewarded them. Kurt returned to Elliot's side, letting a nonchalant hand trail up Sam's body as if he were a hand rail and Kurt was jogging up a flight of stairs.

"Thankyou Mr E."

"For doing such a good job, I am going to let you choose which instrument we will use first." Kurt spied his eyes across the collection before him. there were the usual paddles and whips, something that was sure to go underneath Sam's golden pants, and the last was a glass like wand with a handle and a bulb at the top. Kurt was curious, so he picked that one.

"Very nice." Elliot smirked. "The trick with this one is to start on the lowest setting. When you find Sam isn't responding as much, then increase the current."

"But what does it do?" Kurt asked.

"Use it as you would your fingertips." That was all the explanation Elliot provided. Kurt turned back to Sam, who lay there with his eyes closed, waiting. Kurt placed the small bulb of the wand to Sam's pec. Electricity coursed through the glass object and zapped Sam's chest. His eyes flung open. Kurt grinned a little, loving how such a little shock could affect someone in such a way. He began to move and trace around each of Sam's muscle groups as if he were carving a work of art. Kurt increased the setting when he reached Sam's flanks, running the probe down Sam's ribs. Sam groaned and thrusted sideways against his restraints. Kurt couldn't help but grin.

"You're doing well, Kurt." Elliot encouraged. He began to stroke a hand through Sam's blond hair while Kurt lowered his wand between Sam's thighs. At first, he was worried about whether the tender skin just above Sam's knees would be too sensitive, but Elliot gave a nod to say it was alright. Kurt increased the setting once more and Sam howled. Elliot was there, with a hand to his cheek which stroked down his skin then gave a quick little slap.

"Would you like to see something, Kurt?" Elliot asked. "I think you will love this."

"Yes, please Mr E." Kurt was enjoying making Sam's knee twitch. Elliot returned with a device which he held in his hand, attached were four wires and pads. Elliot planted each pad on the four corners of Sam's abdomen. Elliot pressed a button and suddenly Sam's body arched, his abs crunched to an impossible degree. Kurt's eyes lit up. Sam let out a scream as if he were trying to keep his muscles from ripping from his body. Kurt never realised the human body could clench like that. Elliot pressed another button to release Sam from his tension. He panted as if he had been electrocuted.

Kurt placed a flat palm over Sam's abdomen just in time for another pulse of electricity to excite. Kurt gripped his fingers into those ripples and pushed Sam's body back down into his chair. It was then Sam realised that stifled in those golden shorts was Sam's erection. He really was enjoying this. Kurt buzzed his little wand, which probably wasn't doing all that much no compared to the stimulation Sam was experiencing, down across the V of his hip bones, along the rim of his shorts, and back up the other side. Elliot did this a few more times until sweat began to bead across Sam's forehead.

"Kurt, remove the pads and restraints." Elliot ordered.

"Yes Mr E." Kurt replied, a little disappointed. He liked watching the way Sam's body twisted with electricity. Sam was panting as Kurt did as he was commanded. He noticed the sweat that glittered over Sam's chest. He reached over Sam again, letting himself touch and brush and tease the boy. Elliot watched with approval. Kurt gave that softer touch that Elliot never did. Sam seemed to like it.

"Thankyou Mr K." Sam breathed as he sat up, flexing his freed limbs. Elliot raised an eyebrow. Mr K! Kurt had to earn that title.

"That is Apprentice K, to you, Sam." Elliot barked, roughly pulling Sam from his seat. He shoved Sam forward towards the wall and pressed him up against it roughly. He had to balance out Kurt's tender touch. They could work well together.

Elliot latched Sam into the metal chain restraints, one arm in each, hanging them above his head. Elliot's hands ran down his flanks, then to those golden shorts, stripping them down off his hips and to the floor. Sam's bare ass was in view. With the angle from which his arms were hanging, his shoulder muscles were also on display.

"Kurt, I am going to show you how to use whips and paddles without leaving any marks, alright?"

"Yes Mr E."

"What do you say to that Sam?"

"Yes, Mr E. Yes, Apprentice K." Sam's voice shook a little with anticipation.

"Kurt, hand me Charlie." Elliot had explained that each piece of equipment had a name and knew which one to take. It was a short thick paddle about the width of Kurt's hand.

"It's important to warm him up first." Elliot explained then gave Sam's ass a moderate thwack. The muscle rippled with the sensation. Elliot hit the same cheek again as if he were back hand hitting a tennis ball across the net. Kurt watched and memorised the motion. Elliot handed the paddle to him. The sound of leather slapping ass excited Kurt and watching the redness appear on Sam's skin.

Once Sam's ass was a strawberry red ripe colour, Elliot asked for Hydra. This was a little cat o'nine tail flogger. Kurt ran the soft leather through his fingers. He liked this one.

"Use this one on the flanks, Kurt, like this." Elliot whipped this one a little harder with a flick of his wrist. Sam gave out a cry. Kurt could only imagine how it would sting.

"More please, Mr E." Sam begged. Elliot obliged. He whipped Sam three more times before handing the flogger to Kurt.

Elliot explained a few more toys and instruments as they excited Sam. There was Constance, Alex, Louis and Esha. Kurt noticed how Kurt liked to touch Sam's flesh between each toy, feeling the small, temporary redness, pressing his fingers against his muscle. Sam groaned at those moments of tenderness and screamed with pleasure with each sting and hit.

All too soon, they had used every instruments Elliot had supplied.

"Kurt, Uncuff Sam." Elliot ordered at the end of their session. Kurt pressed his body flush up against Sam's ass as he reached up to uncuff his hands.

"Thank you, Apprentice K." Sam breathed.

"Dress yourself. Before you turn around." Elliot ordered. "Kurt does not need to see all of you just yet." Elliot saw the flicker of disappointment flash across Kurt's face and grinned. It wouldn't be fair if Sam was the only one tormented in this session.

Kurt really hoped his own confused arousal wasn't showing. It didn't help when Sam bent down to retrieve his pants. Nothing went amiss by Elliot who eyed Kurt with fascination. The boy had done well, he had listened and paid attention. He had enjoyed using the toys and thoroughly enjoyed the way Sam's body had responded to it. And Elliot did notice Kurt's bulge in his pants. He folded his arms across his chest, he would have to assure Kurt that it was completely normal.

"Sam, what do you say to Kurt?"

"Thankyou Apprentice K." There was a dreamy, melodic sound to Sam's voice. "Thankyou Mr E."

"Kurt, return Sam to his cocoon."

Kurt lead Sam towards his cocoon with a firm grip to his bicep. Elliot watched how Kurt pushed Sam back into the black cocoon and bent to his knees. Kurt zipped the cocoon up slowly, letting the zipper slowly slide up passed Sam's cock, Kurt's hand couldn't help but brush against it, then up his abs. Kurt grinned a little when the touch made Sam gasp. There was a thrill in the tease.

Kurt replaced the blind fold and took a step back. Elliot was beside him, an arm wrapped his waist.

"This is the part where we disappear, he will wake up when he's ready. Here, help me take some of my things."

By some of Elliot's things, he meant almost everything that had been in the room. Kurt had a solid black case in each hand, Elliot only had one, after all, Kurt was the apprentice. By the time they had reached Elliot's car Kurt asked.

"I didn't know you did this sort of thing."

"I like to keep it quiet, but I've managed to get myself quite a following. I enjoy it. It's nice to be in charge. You're quite a good apprentice."

"Thankyou."

"Blaine will be very happy." Elliot closed the trunk of his car and turned to face Kurt to gauge his reaction.

"He will?"

"You've learned something about yourself and you enjoyed it. Don't think I didn't see what was going on downstairs." Eliot wiggled an eyebrow. Kurt blushed. "Make you tell Blaine that too, he will like it."

"He will?"

"Oh yeah. He likes to watch, and you like to tease."

"I suppose I do." Now that Kurt thought about it, it all made sense, the gentle brush and stroke of fingertips, the anticipation of something more, the arousal he made Sam feel, he felt that too. "Elliot."

"Hmm?" They slipped back into the club.

"If he likes to watch then why didn't Blaine come down to the basement tonight?"

"The basement rooms are hired out. There's a strict process to hire the rooms so things don't get out of hand. All I know is that something happened, which was why it took me forever to get my own room. I don't know much else."

"Oh."

"You don't need a basement anyway, sometimes the best play can be as simple as a feather."

Blaine was waiting for them by the bar. He was sitting casually on the barstool, with a drink in his hand and not serving them for once. Elliot slipped away into the crowd. Kurt, b-lined right for his boyfriend. His arousal, which never really subsided, filled his pants again with a deep ache. Blaine spotted him but before Blaine could even open his mouth to say hi, Kurt's lips crushed against him. he moaned his greeting into those lips. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and shoved it down is pants. Blaine's hand was cold with the condensation from the glass he had been holding. This made Kurt groan even louder as Blaine's hands cupping him tightly. His fingers felt like heaven.

Their bodies pressed as close together as humanly possible and their lips moved over one another with a violent urgency. Blaine tasted like a smoky whisky and Kurt loved it.

"I'm gathering things went well?" Blaine spoke once he had regained himself from the shock of Kurt's forcefulness. It was almost like he could smell the desire coming from his boyfriend.

"Is my place or your place closer?" Kurt breathed. Blaine's hands were still down his pants and palming every inch of him. Kurt pressed his hips harder into his hand, his arms linked around Blaine's neck.

"I don't think you can wait until we get to either apartment." Blaine could feel the wetness over Kurt's cock. "Follow me."

Blaine did not lead them to the main floor of the club, instead he led them through the employee's secret stairwell, the same place they had first kissed.

"Blaine, won't we get caught?" Kurt asked not that he was in a state of caring, his cock was pulsing hot and barely contained within his pants.

"Not if they can't see my face." Blaine spun them both around, so it was Blaine that was up against the brick wall. Getting caught seemed to be the last thing on Blaine's mind. He had pulled Kurt's hips up against his and was sucking so hard on Kurt's neck it bordered on pain. Kurt gasped and whimpered. His cock was aching for Blaine's touch again. He was aching so much that he grabbed Blaine's hands from around his waist and shoved them back down his pants. Kurt's lips sucked Blaine's tongue from his mouth and his hands gripped Blaine's gelled hair.

"And how do you suggest you hide your face?" Kurt purred. His cock was throbbing in Blaine's hand. His strokes were long and firm.

"I can think of one way." Blaine began to sink down the brick wall to Kurt's crotch. Before Kurt could think of some other snide remark to say Blaine's whole mouth swallowed him. It took every ounce of self-control not to thrust his hips and cause Blaine to hit the back of his head against the wall. Blaine was very much concealed by Kurt's body and his face well and truly burrowed in Kurt's pants.

Blaine swallowed as much of Kurt as he could handle, delighting in Kurt's unstoppable cries. His hips rocked into Blaine's mouth and Blaine rested back against the wall, letting Kurt thrust into him. tonight, he wanted Kurt to use his mouth, to hit far back enough to make Blaine gag, to find that balance of urge and self-control. Blaine sucked and tightened his lips, he wrapped two fingers at the base of Kurt's wet cock to let Kurt know that's how far he could push.

Kurt quickened his pace, comfortable now that he wasn't going to hurt Blaine. His palms were flat against the brick, giving him leverage and his head bent down to watch the sight of Blaine swallowing him over and over again. That shining mop of sleeked hair, that perfect nose, the crest of those lips around his flesh. His body quickly built up with pleasure. The swallowing action of Blaine's mouth brought him close.

"Blaine." Kurt warned but he didn't slow down. Blaine's hand encouraged him by tugging at his belt loop sitting low on his hips. "Blaine."

Blaine responded by flicking is tongue across Kurt's head and removing those two fingers that stopped Kurt from thrusting deeper. Kurt couldn't help himself, his cock filled and released into Blaine who gripped Kurt so tight with his lips Kurt couldn't have moved even if his orgasm had allowed it.

Blaine watched as Kurt's head tossed back and his lips parted with a sonorous scream. His mouth filled with him, full and thick. Blaine swallowed that bitter taste. Blaine was close himself, his body on edge after hearing Kurt come, but he wanted to wait, he wanted to go back to his place, he wanted to be inside Kurt.

"Kurt." Blaine rose to his feet again. Kurt's eyes were only half open, his body recovering and his breath a rapid pant. Blaine helped him by buckling his pants back up and nuzzling his cheek. "Kurt." Blaine repeated. when Kurt didn't respond Blaine chuckled. "Don't make me carry you all the way back to my place." But Kurt had other plans. He draped his arms around Blaine's neck and sprung up on his feet, wrapping his thighs around Blaine's waist.

"Why not? Afraid you won't make it home?" Kurt could feel Blaine's erection. Blaine embraced him in a tight grip, Kurt was in no danger of falling.

"You wouldn't want to tire me out before we reach the bedroom, you wouldn't want to take the risk."

"Boys!" A voice demanded before Kurt could reply with a witty quip. They both looked up the stair case to find Danni holding a tray of drinks and looking awfully impatient.

"Danni, ah, hi there." Kurt smiled awkwardly, placing is feet back on the ground. "Ah, how long have you been standing there for?"

"Long enough for the drinks that I'm holding to feel very heavy." she was not impressed. "There are designated sexy time areas for these sorts of shenanigans which I do recall going through with you on your induction." Then she turned her eyes to Blaine. "And Blaine, this is your night off, you can't be at work on your night off. Who comes to work on their night off?" Danni found this unfathomable.

"Sorry Danni." Blaine apologised. "Kurt and I were just leaving."

"Damn straight you are. Your father wouldn't take too kindly if he knew about your stairwell shenanigans."

That comment puzzled Kurt. Blaine lead them out of the club before Kurt could ask even one question on his ever-growing list.


	14. Chapter 14

When they reached Blaine's apartment, Kurt didn't feel like sex. Every question from the night swarmed inside his brain and despite Blaine's eagerness to get him into the bedroom, Kurt tugged on his boyfriend's wrist with a furrowed expression.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, confused. He snaked his arms around Kurt's hips and pulled him in for a kiss. Neither boys had spoken about the night just yet. They had been too busy laughing and racing each other home. Now, Kurt wanted to understand.

"You promised me some answers." Kurt pecked a soft kiss to his lips. He led Blaine to the black suede couch and nestled himself into Blaine's arms. Blaine breathed in Kurt's perfume and held him tighter, anticipating the first question.

"You knew it was going to be Sam tonight."

"That's not even a question." Blaine remarked, offended.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt giggled at Blaine's reaction.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Blaine pecked Kurt's cheek as he twisted around on Blaine's lap to see his expression. Blaine nestled down along the couch so Kurt could lie flat across his torso. "Besides, I figured you would be more comfortable with someone you knew."

"It was. Thankyou."

"And I see your eyes wandering. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy those abs." Kurt's flushed cheeks was enough of an affirmative answer for Blaine. He threw back his head with a chuckle and held Kurt tighter. He loved the feeling of Kurt's body on top of him, the weight, the heat, the way Kurt snuggled his face into Blaine's chest.

"I don't need to ask you to know you had a good time." Blaine stroked Kurt's hair, waiting for the next question.

"What did Danni mean by your father not being to happy about our stairwell shenanigans?" This was not the question Blaine was expecting. It caught him off guard.

"My father is part owner of the club. It's not something I like to mention. It was sort of a mid-life crisis purchase after he left my mother. I wouldn't want anything to do with him, but I wanted to live in the city and my father wanted to patch up our relationship. He was going to give me the apartment rent free, I said I didn't want that. I said I would get a job like everyone else. He said, 'How about you work for me'. It was a compromise. I don't see him very often anyway, so it works out in my favour."

"What about your Mum?"

"On a cruise ship now. We keep in touch, emails mostly because she travels so much. She isn't missing my father at all, so don't feel sorry for her."

"Have you told them about me?"

"Not yet?"

"Will you?"

"Would you like me to?"

"You are answering my question with another question Blaine Anderson, that's called avoidance."

"You have been reading my study books."

"I'm a good student."

"I would love to tell them. I'm just worried what they would say."

"Probably something along the lines of 'what a dashingly handsome boyfriend you have Blaine, don't you ever let him out of your sight.'" Kurt replied in a feminine voice. He felt Blaine's laughter vibrate in his chest.

"More like, 'I knew we shouldn't have sent him to an all-boys school'" Blaine mimicked his father's deep voice.

"But your father runs a sex club." Kurt couldn't fathom how a father could be unaccepting when they literally run a business dedicated to sex.

"I don't get it either. But Mum said, 'it's different when its your own child.'" Blaine mocked his mother's words.

"And so, despite their objections your father employs you in a sex night club full of half-naked men." Kurt tried not to snicker when he saw Blaine's cheeky grin.

"Like I said, it was a compromise. Danni thinks that the irony of the whole situation is hilarious and poorly thought out on my father's behalf."

"Danni's not the only one."

"And my father isn't too bad. He's gotten a lot better since running the club. It was probably one of the few good things to come from their separation, but I don't think he is at the point yet where I can say 'hey dad, look who I met at _your_ night club and guess what? We are together now.'"

Kurt grinned at Blaine's words. They were together.

"Is there a branch of psychology that deals with hypocrisy?" Kurt asked.

"I don't actually know."

"You can meet my parents any day. All you will have to deal with is the stock standard Dad-jokes and my step-mother trying to over feed you." Kurt traced Blaine's collarbone with his fingertips. He could hear the steady beat of Blaine's heart through his shirt.

"Sounds wonderful." Blaine sighed. There was a pause. Blaine held his breath. He knew which question Kurt wanted to ask next.

"Blaine?"

"There was an incident one night." Blaine offered, not wanting Kurt to have to ask. "I don't know exactly what happened or what caused the fight. All I know was that I went down to deliver a few items to one of the rooms. When I arrived, things were getting out of hand. I stupidly stepped in instead of calling for help. I tried to fight, I broke a rib, a fair few bruises and a hefty concussion. I don't remember much. The doctor said my injuries were not that bad and I just needed a week or so of rest. It wasn't like the attack was directed at me for any specific reason, I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. I know it's not going to happen again. I keep telling myself that it's safe to go down there but every time I try and make myself by head feels like it's splitting into two and I can't breathe. My body gets an anxiety attack even though my brain tells me everything is fine. I can't control it."

"Blaine. You don't have to go down there. I will never make you go."

"But I want to." Blaine was hugging Kurt tighter than before. "I want to prove to myself that I can."

"I am the captain of my soul." Kurt muttered the quote.

"Exactly." Blaine understood. He closed his eyes and Kurt closed his. They felt closer than they had ever been.

**Helps! I have the writers block (hence why this chapter is rather short). Any inspiration would be greatly appreciated. **

**Also if anyone hasn't heard of the quote 'I am the captain of my soul." it's by William Ernest (Invictus), there is also another poem by Gwen Harwood (one of my all time favourite poets) where the captain is drunk. (if anyone is a music lover/musician I highly recommend reading some of her poetry) **

**Feel free to PM me with any ideas so we can keep this story going.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thankyou for all your support, reviews, favours and follows. They mean a lot. I hope you are still enjoying the story. I promise there will be more smut soon. **

Blaine didn't always remember his dreams. It was something he hated about his subconscious. Often, he would remember emotions and sometimes throughout the day some memories would return to him, but often the visions evaded him. tonight, as Blaine slept upon the couch, with his arms wrapped around Kurt, was no exception. His dream tonight, was no exception. Perhaps it was a good thing that Blaine did not remember his dream, for it did not start out with the happiest of emotions.

Blaine was in an elevator which opened to darkness. He was frozen in that space. He heard voices, a scream, multiple screams. A flush of fear ran through him. the darkness began to creep through the elevator. That was when Blaine realised the screams were his, it was the echo of a very old memory.

Then the memory changed, it was no longer his voice that was screaming, but someone higher pitched. It was Kurt. Fear threw Blaine into a state of panic, but a weight on his chest prevented him from moving. He wanted to race, to surge forward. The sound of Kurt's screams made him cry. Water began to fill up the elevator. Blaine tried to swim, slowly his limbs loosened, and he began to move, the water pushed him forward into the darkness. But he wasn't so scare of the darkness anymore because it was pushing him towards Kurt's voice. The darkness took him again and the dream faded. Blaine settled back into slumber and forgot all about the dream.

That was, until the darkness of sleep was broken by gentle presses upon his chest. Blaine smiled in his sleep. a warm glow overtook him and the pressing feeling upon his chest became lighter and lighter with each kiss that trailed downwards. He became giddy and smiled in his sleep. Kurt's face appeared behind his eyes and breathed in his beautiful scent. His body began to react to something he couldn't see.

But he could hear Kurt's moans. They were sounds his mind had fashioned from memory but God, they sounded good. The high-pitched whines which told Blaine he wanted more, to the deeper growls which meant he was being satisfied. Blaine began to mutter in his sleep everything he wanted to do to Kurt. He didn't know what he was saying, for he was in the phase of sleep just before waking, but what ever his words were, they were met with a warm wetness around his cock. It was enough the wake Blaine up, but in the chance, this was all a dream, Blaine didn't want it to end. His sleeping self-muttered "Yes, Kurt please." And his cock was dipped in between warm wet lips. Those lips moved with a tight hold and a tongue dipped up and down the length of his cock. Sleep began to wake as the pressure in his cock built.

"Hmm, Kurt. Kurt!" Blaine flung his eyes open to find Kurt between his legs. His mouth around him. their eyes met. Blaine couldn't help himself. He couldn't even warn Kurt of what was about the happen but he had a suspicious Kurt already knew he was about to come. With one last pulse from Kurt's mouth Blaine's cock filled and released. Kurt's lips became wet and shining with excess cum as he milked Blaine gently through his orgasm. Blaine whimpered with the feeling, the flick of Kurt's tongue sent gentle tingles through his head.

Blaine reached down to run his hands through Kurt's hair. He was very much awake by now, his heart racing but his body relaxed as if he were floating on water.

"Kurt, if you wake me up like that every morning, could you be my new alarm clock?" Blaine muttered as he felt Kurt trail kisses back up his chest and to his neck.

"Only if you wake me up the way you did this morning."

"I woke you up?"

"You did. You were muttering my name in your sleep…. amongst other things." Kurt's grin pressed against Blaine's neck before he slunk from the lounge chair and to his feet.

"Do tell me what I said. I can't remember."

"Over breakfast." Kurt promised. "Have a shower, I'll make pancakes." The last thing Blaine wanted to do was have a shower without Kurt or leave Kurt alone to make pancakes in his kitchen. What kind of host would Blaine be?

"Kurt, I can't let you cook in my kitchen."

"And why not?"

"It would be rude to make you cook."

"Nonsense." Kurt waved the notion away with a hand. He was already gathering ingredients from the pantry as if he had lived here all his life. "I have the best pancake recipe. I want to surprise you with it. Now, go." Kurt pecked Blaine on the cheek, turned him around by the shoulders and shoved him towards the bathroom. While Blaine was in the bathroom Kurt whipped out his phone to bring up his secret pancake recipe. He knew it off by heart so much so that he could make them in his sleep, but he didn't want to get a single ingredient incorrect. It had been his mother's recipe and he wanted them to be perfect for Blaine. Blaine's phone sat beside his on the kitchen counter. They were basically identical in their black phone cases. The only difference was that Blaine's had a small crack across the screen. Kurt smiled to himself, seeing their phones side by side. He wondered if it was too soon to change his home screen to Blaine's charming face. Has he begun to crack the eggs, his phone buzzed. It was Santana.

S: hey do you and Blaine want to hang out today?

K: Sure, what were you thinking of doing?

S: Well, Brit and I were talking about the cat stuff and she wanted me to ask you and Blaine about it

Kurt read the message and cracked the last egg. A piece of shell fragment dropped into the bowl and he began to fish it out. Then he added the milk and sugar and began to whisk. He forgot to reply to Santana's message for a few minutes. This was why, when the phone rang, he thought it was her growing anxious about Kurt's delayed reply. Being a little distracted with his perfect pancake recipe he answered it.

"Hold your horses San, I'm in the middle of making pancakes."

"San? Who is San? Who is this? Where's Blaine?" Kurt's face blanched as he looked down at the phone he was holding. There was a chip in the screen. The caller ID read DAD. Kurt gulped nervously and returned the phone to his ear.

"My apologies Mr Anderson." Kurt replied in an overly polite tone. Kurt didn't know what overcame him. From what Blaine had told him of his father last night, a rebellious fire growled within Kurt. Blaine shouldn't have to hide who he is from anyone, let alone his own father.

"Who might I be speaking to?"

"Kurt Hummel. I'm your son's boyfriend." It was at that moment that Blaine walked out of the bedroom, towel around his waist and his hair still wet. When he heard those words, his face dropped, and his heart filled with the unshakable sense of panic and betrayal.

"Kurt?" Blaine tried to keep his voice calm, but it was shaking. What was Kurt doing talking to his father? After everything Blaine had said last night, Kurt had done the exact opposite of Blaine's wishes. How could Kurt do this to him? Blaine's eyes began to well with tears. It wasn't Kurt's place to tell his father. Blaine felt like something important had been taken away from him. To tell his father about his boyfriend was a rite of passage and something that Blaine wanted to do when he was ready for it.

"It's your father." When Kurt saw Blaine's expression, he knew he had done something terrible. He handed Blaine his phone. Blaine's hand was shaking.

"Kurt." Blaine's voice shook. "Do you mind giving me some space for a moment?"

Kurt knew it meant _please leave the apartment_.

Kurt felt terribly guilty about what he had done. He was in tears when he arrived at the apartment. He was so glad to see Rachel on the other side of the door.

"Kurt what's wrong?" His friend wrapped him up in her arms.

"I did something really stupid and now Blaine is mad at me." Rachel sat them both on the couch.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" and Kurt did. Kurt explained how cautious Blaine was of his father, and the urge that had overcome him when he answered the phone. He explained the look of betrayal in Blaine's eyes and how he knew he had hurt the boy deeply.

"I'm sure he will forgive you." Rachel assured, rocking Kurt in a motherly embrace.

"Of course, he will. You could have dialled the ancient God Cthulhu on Blaine's phone and invited him over for dinner and Blaine would still forgive you." they turned around to find Santana sitting up in her pull-out couch. She had been listening the whole time. "Just call him up and apologise. You are such a drama queen, Kurt." Santana yawned and flopped back down into her pillows. With an encouraging look from Rachel, Kurt picked up his phone.

"Blaine?" The phone answered but Kurt could barely distinguish his name down the other end of the line. "Blaine, I am so sorry."

"I can't talk right now." Blaine's voice was choked. He was really hurt.

"Please, Blaine. Didn't we say we were going to be more open and honest with each other? I want to apologise, I don't know what came over me, but I understand how it's hurt you and-"

"Kurt stop!" Blaine almost screamed down the end of the phone. Kurt knew the sound of someone ugly crying down a phone line. Blaine wasn't holding anything back. An uneasy feeling settled in Kurt. There was something else going on.

"Blaine, what's going on?" in the background there was a voice, it sounded like someone calling over a speaker system. Kurt couldn't make out what it was saying.

"I can't. I, I have to go." The phone line cut out. Kurt looked to his friends with worry. They all knew something wasn't right.

Kurt gave Blaine space in the hope Blaine would call. He didn't. he wasn't home either. Kurt left an apology basket outside Blaine's door one morning. When he returned the next day to still see it in the same place Kurt's concerns only grew. He texted Blaine, wondering if anything had happened to him.

K: there's a small present outside your door. I am so sorry.

B: Thankyou

It was an immediate reply, at least he was alive. Kurt couldn't bare to go to school the next day or the day after, but he did so because he had to. Rachel basically dragged him out the door. Kurt grew snappy with Adam, who truly was only trying to help. Kurt talked with him about his problems, and, although they were technically boyfriend problems, and Adam was a little disappointed in this, he still did what any good friend would do, and buy Kurt a morning coffee to cheer him up. Kurt checked his phone over a dozen times a day, but when he tried to call the connection wouldn't run through. Had Blaine blocked his number? It didn't add up, Blaine couldn't be that mad at him, surely? There was an unshakable feeling of dread that something else was going on.

Unbeknown to Kurt, Santana and Rachel had their own means of uncovering the situation. It had been three days of Kurt moping around the house and checking his phone every three minutes and they were sick of it.

If anyone was going to get an answer for Kurt it was going to be the combined powers of Rachel's irritating persistence and Santana's truth-filled venom. Together, they marched into the club, dressed for the occasion; black leather and latex.

"Danni, we would like to speak to the club owner."

"Ah, I'm afraid I can't just let you walk in here and see whoever you want." Danni was very confused by the stoic expressions on the girls faces.

"It's about Blaine." Rachel explained.

"Is he alright? I haven't seen him in days. He hasn't answered any of my texts." Dannie spoke. Santana and Rachel gave each other a look. Kurt's intuition had been correct; there was something else going on.

"Is Blaine's father here tonight?"

"Ah, yes he is, but um-"

"Good. Tell him we are ready to see him."


	16. Chapter 16

Mr Anderson's office was surprisingly small. It was a little room upstairs and looked like it had previously been a storage cupboard. The study had been built into this cavity as if it was an afterthought. It was not particularly ominous or imposing. This was the same for Mr Anderson. The girls had worked up an image of Blaine's father in their minds as a large suit wearing, cigar smoking mafia boss. The actual Mr Anderson was anything but. He was quite a tall slender man whose once curly hair (very much like Blaine's), was faded grey. His suit was black which hid the fact that it had not been washed in the past three days. The man's face was the same shape as Blaine's, but his eyes and nose were sharper.

"Danni, I need you to take an extra shift and oh! "Mr Anderson looked up to find two strangers in his doorway. "Who are you?"

"Mr Anderson, we are friends with your son." Rachel introduced herself.

"And friends with Kurt, which as we understand, you spoke to him over the phone."

"Briefly." Mr Anderson seemed distracted. He held a cluster of papers kin his hand. "Listen, girls, I really need to get this sorted."

"Please, we won't take much of your time. Rachel pleaded. "We just want to know where Blaine is. You see, Kurt, he's so worried that he's-"

"Your son shouldn't have to be terrified of his father finding out he has a boyfriend." Santana butted in with rage she had been holding in since she stepped into the tiny office. "What sort of person are you that you can't accept your son for who he is!" She flung her hands up in the air. "Now Kurt is in tears because Blaine won't speak to him, all because Blaine is terrified of telling you about a wonderful person in his life. I would never have expected such-"

"Girls!" Mr Anderson bellowed before Santana could launch further into her scolding.

"Blaine is not in the country at the moment."

"You sent him away?" Rachel looked horrified.

"Of course, I didn't, well technically I did, but not because he is gay." Mr Anderson looked like it was the most ridiculous thing in the world. "Granted I haven't been the most accepting father in that respect, certain recent events have put things in perspective for me. The reason that Blaine isn't in contact with his…boyfriend…" Mr Anderson tested the word on his tongue. "Is because he is with his mother… in Argentina."

"What? Why didn't he tell Kurt?"

"Blaine's mother had a stroke while she was travelling." Mr Anderson looked visibly upset. He wiped a tear from his eye. "She has been in intensive care. I sent Blaine there as soon as I found out, knowing he would want to be with her. I'm sorry my son didn't tell you, he finds it hard to talk about these things."

"So, this has nothing to do with Blaine being gay?" Santana clarified before she let her rage go.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Right now, I have actual problems to worry about, like who is going to take care of the club while I try and arrange a flight to South America so I can be with my ex-wife. You know what? I'll send this Kurt fellow over too. Blaine would like that, wouldn't he? I want to make it up to him. I said somethings to him when he was younger, he's still holding onto that, isn't he? Would he like that? Am I overstepping here? Oh, God, what if he hates me even more?" Mr Anderson raked his hands through his silver hair with genuine concern. Rachel's face broke into a smile. They had been so wrong about this sweet man.

"Kurt would love that." Rachel cooed.

"Blaine will love it too." Santana confirmed. "It will show him that you do care."

"Of course, I care." Mr Anderson sighed with regret. His mind was racing with the events of the past few days. Questions of his own mortality, memories of his wife and son swarmed through his mind. what he was experiencing that phenomenon where one looks back at one's life and realises that what he once perceived as burdens are actually blessings. He couldn't lose either of them.

"Tell this Kurt fellow to pack his bags and warn him that when I arrive, I expect a proper introduction."

The next thing Kurt knew, he was on a plane about to land in Argentina. Kurt had never been out of the country before and he was wracked with nerves. Kurt had not met Mr Anderson yet, but was assured by Santana and Rachel that he was a nice man. He would be joining them a day or so, once he had managed to sort out the rest of his business. He had said that Blaine would want to be the one to introduce them. Kurt had to agree. With his small red suitcase at heel he made it to the hospital. Fortunately, Mr Shuster's Spanish classes came in handy and he managed to communicate with the receptionist and find the current room. Before he entered a wave of nerves made his hands shake. What if Blaine didn't want him around? He remembered what it was like when his father had been in hospital. Kurt had pushed everyone away. He didn't think he could handle that rejection. He suddenly had a flush of guilt for how had had treated his friends.

Kurt knocked on the door.

"Come in." It was Blaine's voice. It sounded raw with crying. Kurt crept through the doorway. Blaine wasn't looking at him. His eyes were turned to his mother in her bed. Her hair was the colour blond hair goes when it fades with age. Her face was youthful though with a few crows' feet and laugh lines. She would have been described as aging gracefully if it weren't for the white pallor to her complexion.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice broke the monotonous beeping echoing through the room. Blaine turned his head and his eyes widened. Surely, he was dreaming or perhaps a sleep deprived delusion, or jetlag. What ever it was, Kurt was here.

"Kurt, Kurt, my Mum…" Blaine couldn't even say it in person. He just waved his hands and balled his fists. Kurt swooped upon his boyfriend and embraced him in his arms. Kurt knew the feeling all too well. Blaine's' arms were incredibly tight around his small frame and made it hard to breath. Kurt pushed Blaine's head to his chest, letting his cotton shirt soak up every tear Blaine had been holding in. The boy smelt like he hadn't showered in days and his hair was crusty with hair gel that hadn't been washed out. Kurt rocked him side to side like a small child.

"I'm sorry." Blaine muttered after a while.

"Shh, you don't need to apologise."

"But I do Kurt. I pushed you away. I didn't mean to. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't bare to say it out loud, I still can't. I was on a plane and I couldn't call you. I'm sorry." Kurt doused Blaine's forehead with kisses.

"How can you be here?"

"I'll explain later." Kurt assured. "You haven't showered in days, have you?"

"No."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"I can't remember."

"Let's start with a shower, then." Kurt pulled Blaine to his feet and kissed the last of his tears from his cheeks. His eyes were puffy. He had never looked so young and vulnerable in his life.

"I can't leave her." Blaine spoke.

"I'll be right here. I won't leave her side. I promise." Kurt pressed his palm to Blaine's stubbled cheek. He liked the stubble but knew Blaine would feel fresher if he shaved too. "Go." Kurt had to push Blaine towards the shower door.

Blaine did as he was commanded, still wondering if this was a dream. What told him that he was in fact awake was the sound coming from the other side of the bathroom door. It was Kurt. He was singing. No imagination of his could ever conjure up such a heavenly sound.

Blaine showered and brushed his teeth knowing that his mother was safe. The stroke had hit her hard and had paralysed the left side of her body. She was also extremely tired and spent the past days drifting in and out of deep sleep. He still had so many questions for Kurt, like how had he gotten here? Who had told him about his mother?

"You have a beautiful voice." Blaine spoke as he entered the room again. Nothing had changed except Kurt was holding his mothers' hand with as much tenderness as if she were his own. It was then that he noticed that Kurt was crying.

"I sang that song for my Dad when he was in a coma." Kurt replied. "It means a lot to me."

"I had no idea you went through that." Blaine felt terribly guilty for putting Kurt in this situation now, knowing it was dredging up old memories.

"My mum was a Beatles fan and used to sing it to me when we were out somewhere so I would hold her hand and wouldn't get lost." Kurt smiled to himself at the memory.

"Mum would make me play piano while she painted. She loves to paint. That's why she travels so much, so she can sketch the world." Blaine pointed to a black folio in the corner of the room. These were all his mothers travel bags.

"She can show me them when she wakes up." Kurt remained positive. "Stay here. I will get us both some food. Alright?" Kurt didn't wait for an answer. He pecked Blaine on the cheek and left the room.

The boys spent the next two days in the hospital. After the first day Blaine's mother rose from her sleep. Her speech was slurred but she was conscious and knew exactly who Kurt was.

"Ah, Kurt, it's good to meet you. Blaine had told me so much about you. I'm Pam." Pam elevated her bed. Blaine looked confused.

"Mum, when did I tell you about Kurt?"

"When I was asleep." Pam chuckled then turned to Kurt. "He wouldn't shut up about you. Enough to put me in a coma again." Her laugh was soft and light.

"It is good to meet you Ms Anderson." Kurt replied formally.

"Pam, is fine, dear." She lifted her right hand and clasped Kurt's.

The three of them talked all afternoon until Pam grew tired and fell asleep. It felt like a weight had been lifted from Blaine's shoulders and for the first time since arriving Kurt saw Blaine smile. The next night there was a knock at the door. The three of them were chatting quietly when he arrived.

"Dad?"

"Hi Blaine." Mr Anderson stood in the doorway. Kurt automatically stood too, waiting for Blaine to introduce him, which he knew Blaine would want to do.

"Dad." Blaine took Kurt's hand and lead him forward. "I would like to introduce you to Kurt, my boyfriend." When Mr Anderson smile and extended his hand, it was as if another weight had been lifted from Blaine's shoulders. Who would have thought that such a simple formality could bring so much joy?

The four of them made small talk. They chatted. Kurt talked about his family. Mr Anderson mentioned how well Blaine was fitting in in New York. Pam spoke about her travels before her stroke. It was evening when Mr Anderson offered to say with Pam.

"Blaine you have been here with your mother for almost five days. I bet you haven't slept properly either. Kurt you look just as awful. Here, take this." It was a hotel key card. "This is yours. Rest, please. I'll call the hotel if anything changes."

"Oh please, I'm getting stronger every day." Pam assured. "All I need to do now is get the use of my left side back so I can get back onto painting." She tried to move her left arm, but it wouldn't budge.

Blaine and Kurt left the hospital to find their hotel room. Argentina was a beautiful city, with old streets and European style buildings. It was nothing like Kurt expected.

"It's here." Blaine pulled Kurt into the hotel lobby. Both boys were too tired to pay much attention to the decor, but it was fancy enough to have marble flooring and three elevators. There was a slight gothic feel to the deep tones that decorated the walls. The two boys held each other in the elevator, using each other for support lest they should collapse from exhaustion. When they reached the room the fell asleep in each other's arms, completely clothed and content.

**Smut shall return next chapter, just had to get through some sentimental stuff first. This story is taking a bit of an unexpected turn but I hope you guys are still keen on it, there will be more Club scenes soon. Let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions.**


	17. Chapter 17

The boys didn't know how long they slept for, neither of them particularly cared. The pillows were soft, and the mattress formed gently around them. Their bodies were entwined face to face. Blaine's arm was resting upon Kurt's hip, clenching Kurt's shirt in his sleep. Kurt wrapped his legs up over Blaine's hips. As Kurt began to wake, he snuggled in closer. His body pressed up against Blaine's and his hips rolling forward. His sleepy fingers toyed and played with Blaine's belt and buckle.

Blaine's hands slipped under Kurt's shirt. He rolled his thumbs against his soft skin. Their breathing began to intensify as they woke each other with their touch. Their noses nuzzled each other. Lips brushed lips, and lips brushed cheeks. Kurt began to suckle gently on Blaine's neck as they undressed one another. Blaine moaned at the sensation of pressure upon his pulse point. Once their pants were kicked off and, on the floor, Kurt pulled their bodies together once more. Their erections slipped against each other. The boy's groaned in unison. The felt each other's head's wet with stimulation. Kurt lifted his lips from Blaine's neck and latched them back onto his lips.

They were naked now and every inch of their bodies that could touch were touching. They completed each other, their body heat felt like the warmth of fire on a cold night. The breath that washed over each other's bodies was a reminder they were not alone.

Their movements were slow and languid in half sleep.

"Hold me, Kurt." Blaine murmured with his eyes still shut.

"I'm here, Blaine." Kurt hitched his leg back over Blaine's hip and parted his lips with his. Their tongues touched one another as if they were speaking words.

_I can't believe you are here_

_Hold me_

_Hold me tighter_

_I love you_

_I love you_

Kurt pushed his fingers through the back of Blaine's hair. It was too soon for either boy to say such words aloud, but their bodies felt it, they sensed it. Blaine's hand traced Kurt's hip bone and up that perfect flesh to cup the boy's cheeks.

"Kurt, I-"

"Let me take care of you." Kurt finished before Blaine could break words from his kiss swollen lips. Blaine groaned at the sensation of Kurt's cock pressing hard against him. They had been so fulfilled by the touch of each other's bodies and their kisses they had forgotten about the throbbing ache in their hips. Kurt's hands began to stroke them both, moving from one cock to the other, pumping Blaine gently, then holding both together. He rolled his fingers over their wet heads, traced down Blaine's thick veins. He loved those veins, then cupped his heavy balls in his hand.

Blaine's legs spread and he lifted a knee to the ceiling to allow Kurt better access to all parts of him. Kurt's hand dipped behind Blaine's tightening balls, slipping up and down his ass. Blaine moaned at the tender press of his flesh. He thrusted his hips for more. Kurt's hands teased and gripped Blaine's solid ass cheek. He breathed in Blaine's soapy scent. It wasn't his usual smell, but underneath it was the salty sweat that was Blaine.

"Kurt I am yours." Blaine breathed. Kurt rolled Blaine onto his back. Blaine's arms were wrapped around Kurt so tight he dug into his ribs. Despite the discomfort, Kurt let him, knowing Blaine needed someone to hold.

"Blaine." Kurt's fingers circled Blaine's hole. The soft flesh puckered and relaxed. Blaine's leg's spread further apart, his hips lifting and waiting for more.

"Please, Kurt. I want you inside of me, I want you in all parts of me." Blaine was muttering with his eyes closed. Kurt pressed kisses to each of those closed eyes.

"I will baby, I will. Anything for you."

"Fill me, please." Blaine arched his body up with need and Kurt's body pressed him back down. Their cocks began to rut against each other as their hands and hips became more desperate. Kurt's finger played and toyed with that soft flesh. He loved the wet feeling against his fingertips and Kurt quickly broke from Blaine's embrace to press his tongue over that soft spot. Blaine gasped in surprise as that flicking sensation. Kurt's tongue was rolling around in circles, sending waves of excitement through his rim and up through his cock. Kurt began to suck and prod his tongue deeper. Blaine crunched fistfuls of Kurt's hair between his fingers as the boy pressed his tongue into that opening hole. He could feel Kurt's tongue flicker and slip inside of him. The sensation made Blaine gasp. Kurt toyed and played with Blaine some more. His lips moved over every inch of him, pressing and sucking and prodding. Each touch built up an indescribably pressure in the base of Blaine's cock.

Kurt trailed his lips back up Blaine's body, sucking and leaving marks across Blaine's hips, as he moved up, he let a finger slip in where his tongue had just been. He slipped another, stretching Blaine easily. The boy's entire body was still relaxed with half sleep. Kurt thought it was the most beautiful Blaine had ever been. His eyes were closed and framed with his dark lashes. His eyebrows arched up with pleasure, his hands grappled down for Kurt's shoulders, his cheeks. Kurt kissed a stray hand that found its place upon Kurt's neck.

"Hold me." Blaine muttered again.

"I will my love, let me find a condom and-"

"No, Kurt." Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him as if Kurt had threatened to float away.

"Didn't you hear me? I want you to fill me." Blaine's eyes opened and stared directly into Kurt's. "Fill me, please, if that is ok with you?" Blaine asked. Kurt's heart swelled. There was a depth to Blaine's words that told him it really meant something for Kurt to do this.

"Yes Blaine." Of course, Kurt would, Blaine was him. Blaine needed him.

"Fill me Kurt." Blaine breathed as Kurt's lips dived back down to Blaine's neck. Kurt plunged his two fingers deeper into Blaine's ass, stroking up against his prostate gently. The warmth around his fingers contracted and relaxed. All the while Kurt rutted his hips gently up against Blaine's thigh. Blaine's palms massaged Kurt's ass cheeks. His grip was hard, and would no doubt leave two hand shaped bruises. Blaine whimpered as Kurt's fingers began build an electrifying feeling deep in his gut.

Kurt could tell Blaine was ready by the pitch of his moans and the solid press of his prostate. Kurt maneuverer his wet head to Blaine's entrance. He hesitated.

"Are you sure Blaine?"

"Yes Kurt, please, fill me."

"Do you have any lube?"

"We don't need it, please Kurt, I need you." Blaine body spoke for him. His cock twitched upon its own accord, thicker and heaver than Kurt had ever seen it. Kurt nodded, a little nervous, he didn't want to hurt Blaine. But Blaine was open, stretched and Kurt slipped his throbbing head in gently. Blaine hissed with pleasure and Kurt gasped at the new sensation. Blaine opened around him, the clenched tight.

"More." Blaine guided, he could feel that stinging burn that he craved. "Please, Kurt, more. He arched his body as if he were in pain, but Kurt knew it was from anything but. Kurt pressed himself in deep until he bottomed out and let Blaine adjust to him. Blaine was so tight around him it was incredible. He could feel Blaine, all of Blaine. Kurt smiled and fell forward so Blaine could embrace him. Once again, their bodies were pressed as if they had melted together.

Blaine linked his ankled up around the small of Kurt's back and his arms around his neck. Blaine nuzzled his lips to Kurt's neck, he was muttering sweet nothings into his ear. His nose nuzzled the back of Kurt's ear and his fingernails raked down Kurt's back. His hips thrusted, begging for Kurt to move.

"Kurt, please move, I want to feel you, I want to feel you."

"Yes, my love." Kurt whispered back. His thrusts were slow and gentle at first. He was testing out the sensation. Blaine's ass was tight and warm. His cock pulsed and his head swelled at the feeling of Blaine's prostate against it. Kurt began to take over from there. He kissed Blaine deeply with each thrust. They were long, with his head just inside, then with full force thrust himself deep once more. Blaine gasped as Kurt pounded that spot over and over again. Kurt knew better than to ask if he should stop, even when a tear left Blaine's cheek Kurt just kissed it away. Blaine wanted this feeling, the pull and drag, the sting. He wanted to feel Kurt and only Kurt.

Kurt gasped as his thrusts bright forward his own orgasm, it was building. Hitting his head against Blaine's prostate it was incredible. Kurt's usual high-pitched grunts became deep and Blaine's whimpered higher. Kurt sucked on Blaine's lower lip. His hips thrust one more time and that was enough to bring him over the edge.

"Blaine!" Kurt's body pushed as deep into Blaine as possible and released everything he had inside of him. At the sound of his name and the sensation of Kurt rushing through him, Blaine came too. His cum splashed up between them. Kurt felt that warmth spread across his stomach. It made him hold Blaine even tighter.

"Kurt, I love you, please don't ever let me go." Blaine breathed.

"I'm here, Blaine." Kurt soothed. Then realised what Blaine had said. A flush of love filled his chest. Did Blaine really mean that? Or was this Blaine's whirlwind of emotions he was experiencing right now. Kurt tried to pull back, to look Blaine in the eye but Blaine's arms were wrapped too tight. Did Blaine realise what he had said?

"Blaine." Kurt didn't know what to say. Of course, he had feelings for Blaine, strong feelings, feelings he had never felt for any boy before, but was that love? Kurt began to panic, what if he hurt Blaine's feelings? What if his silence hurt Blaine? Kurt couldn't live without him. In fact, Kurt couldn't imagine being with anyone else. Blaine was perfect for him. was that love?

"Kurt it's ok." Blaine lifted Kurt's cheeks, so their eyes met. Blaine's were glassy with tears, but he was smiling.

"Blaine, your overtired, you're not thinking right." Kurt explained.

"Kurt, I've never been more awake." Blaine laughed, ignoring Kurt's excuses. "I have never let anyone do this to me, never let anyone come inside without…you know."

"I know."

"I wanted you to know that it means something to me, you mean something to me. I really do love you and it's ok if you don't feel the same-"

"I love you too." Kurt blurted out before he could think twice. Kurt was someone who overthought things. He didn't want to do it this time. As soon as those words left his lips, he knew they felt right. It was if a puzzle piece fell into place. That puzzle piece was Blaine's beaming grin. That smile lit up his face with his shining teeth and squint to his eyes. "I love you too." Kurt repeated, kissing that smile. Kurt had never been in love before. His chest was buzzing with this new sensation that he finally had a name for.


	18. Chapter 18

**I hope this juicy chapter was worth the wait. Don't forget to review or send a message, always open to suggestions and advice.**

The spent two weeks in Argentina. The first week was spent with Blaine's mother and father. They took shifts looking out for her. She continued to improve, and despite the left side of her body not working properly, she was doing her best to prove to all of them she could do everything she needed two with her right side. That included sketching. Every time Blaine and Kurt came to visit, they found her with a pen in hand. Her sketches were wobbly and nothing particularly profound, but to Blaine they were the most precious things in the world. Blaine and Kurt spent their evening singing while his mother would draw. She would draw according to their lyrics, what ever story came to mind. She liked Kurt, he was kind and brought the best out in Blaine. He also put him back in his place when he was out of line. This was particularly true when it came to his father.

Kurt had to remind Blaine not to hold onto grudges. When Blaine was in the bathroom, his mother explained her perspective of Blaine's relationship.

"He still hasn't forgiven his father for cheating on me."

"I'm sorry he did that to you." Kurt offered, unsure what to say. Then it all began to make sense. Perhaps this was why Blaine beat himself up so much about what happened between him and Sam. He didn't want to be like his father.

"No need to be sorry." Pam smiled. "We all think there are greener pastures somewhere in the distance. He just tried finding them. In life sometimes we get lost. We lose ourselves and we think that we can find a better version of ourselves by letting everything we have go. That's not how it works. You have to keep the good people close to you Kurt." She advised. "Don't burn bridges when you can lock the gates instead."

"But didn't he hurt you? How can you be so calm about it all?"

"Oh, it's taken me years, Kurt." Pam chuckled. "But you get there eventually. It helps when you see your son living his best life, when you travel and see the world too. It also helps when your ex husband never kept that younger blonder woman and thought opening a nightclub would keep him young. Oh, even at this age, he can still be so naive." Pam's face smiled on one side. "But he is kind to fly over here for me and to fly you and Blaine over here too. I think Alan finally coming to his senses now. He offered me to stay with him once I am well enough to fly home. I am a bit of a nomad, you see. Perhaps however, it's time I do settle down again."

Alan Anderson spent more and more time alongside Pam and often made suggestions for places for Kurt and Blaine to see. After Kurt's conversation with Pam, Kurt got the hint. Blaine remained oblivious. So, for their second week in Argentina, they had time to explore the country. On one of the bus rides back into Buenos Aires Kurt broached the subject of Blaine's father.

"I think there might be something going on between your parents again."

"What! No, that's insane, Kurt." Blaine replied incredulously.

"I'm serious. Have you seen the two of them together when they think no one is watching? They are like two little love birds." Kurt's face was animated with the hope of rekindled love.

"That's impossible. My Dad cheated on her. There's no way she would ever take him back."

"How long ago was that?"

"I was fourteen."

"A lot of time has passed since then."

"My mother has more respect for herself than to go back to him."

"Blaine. You of all people should know what it's like to not want to be judged by one stupid mistake. Hmm?"

"Your talking about the Sam incident in high school, aren't you?" Blaine mumbled and folded his arms, knowing Kurt had a point. Kurt didn't need to reply to get his point across.

When they returned to the hospital Alan Anderson was there.

"Boys, perfect, I'm glad you are here. Blaine, I need to talk to you."

Blaine did not look too enthusiastic about those words. Kurt gave him a look which told him he needed to behave himself.

"Yes, Dad?"

"Blaine, I know Pam is still in hospital, but she is stable, and she is being discharged very soon. She has asked me to go back to Ohio to pick up a few of her things to help her move."

"Move? Move where?"

"To New York. I've asked her to move in with me."

"What!"

"Blaine, your mother needs someone to help her around." Before Blaine could get too overprotective, he remembered what Kurt had said. He had to give his father a second chance.

"Alright." He sighed. His father embraced him in a hug.

"Thankyou, Blaine. Now, you and Kurt are heading back home before I do. I know it's a lot to ask, but could you please take care of the club for me. We've got that Wonderland night coming up and I'm not going to be back in time. Please Blaine. Everything you need to know is on a flow chart in my office, and I've got my to-do list down to a tee. Danni knows what she is doing, you will be fine."

"Of course, Dad." Blaine saw the desperation in his father's expression. He really did want to stay beside his ex-wife. Blaine, for the first time, in a very long time, saw Alan Anderson, the man that was his Dad, not the man that left him and his mum.

It was strange to be back in New York. Kurt had missed two weeks of classes and so he spent his time cramming to make up for it. Blaine was feeling overwhelmed with his father's work and his studies. Kurt helped when he could but they both had full schedules and neither got much sleep. To top it all off, the jetlag wasn't helping. Kurt was about to fall asleep at his desk when Blaine texted him.

B: I think we are well overdue for a study sesh.

K: what about a nap sesh? And when I say nap, I really do mean nap. I'm exhausted.

B: So am I. The burlesque performers next week want to know what sort of lighting equipment our stage has. I don't know anything about lighting!

K: I know someone that can help with that. He knows a fair bit about stage set up.

B: Awesome, could you give me his number? I'm staring at a bunch of lights, chords and electronics and I am completely lost.

K: Umm, you sort of already have his number

B: ?

K: So, I kind of forgot to tell you that Mr E is kind of one of my good friends.

B: What? Really?

K: Yep. Kind of a shock to me too

B: Who would have thought Mr E was a man of so many talents. I'll give him a call. Come over tomorrow. I miss you.

K: I miss you too. Of course, I'll come over, but you better make it worth my while

Oh, and Blaine did make it worth Kurt's while. When the door of Blaine's apartment opened Kurt was greeted by Blaine Anderson dressed only in a black bowtie and a pair of matching briefs. Those briefs clung to him like a second skin, flaunting his teasing bulge. Kurt wasn't sure which way to look or how to move his feet anymore. So, this left him with the only option available to him which was standing in the middle of the hall way, open mouthed with an obvious erection growing behind his jeans. Blaine saw Kurt's arousal and grinned. This was going to be a good night.

"Good evening, M'lady." Blaine stepped to the side to allow Kurt to enter. The apartment was lit with candles. Upon the kitchen was a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

"Blaine, this is beautiful." Kurt was swept away by the musky scent, dusted with roses and lavender. His shoulders softened, releasing the stress from the week as he breathed in the scent.

"I'm glad you like it." Blaine pressed his bare chest against Kurt's back. His firm hands wrapped around the small of Kurt's waist. "Let's take things slow tonight, shall we?" Blaine could have suggested anything, and Kurt would have agreed. His body could barely hold itself up. Blaine's hand's teased, running up under his shirt, then over his pants, down his thighs.

"I would like that." Kurt snuck his hand behind him and reached for Blaine's heavy sack. Blaine pulled away.

"Blaine, you tease."

"Could I interest you in a glass of wine?" Blaine poured two glasses before Kurt had time to reply. He made sure he angled his ass for Kurt to have a perfect view. His cheeks were perfectly round with muscle. Kurt wanted to sink his teeth into them then and there. Instead, he took his glass of wine and sipped it.

"Did you sort out those speakers?" Kurt asked as he took a sip. "Oh, wow, this is good." The wine was peppery with a deep aftertaste.

"I did. Elliot is a good guy."

"He helped me a lot when I first moved here. It's hard finding friends."

"You seemed to have done well." Blaine closed the gap between them and ran a teasing finger up and down Kurt's flank. He watched Kurt shudder and loved it. Blaine brushed his fingers across Kurt's cheeks. They flushed red, even after all this time, he could still make the boy blush. He loved that too. He loved how he could make Kurt's body do such involuntary things like how he could make his pupils dilate. Blaine bite his own lip and Kurt choked on a mouthful of wine.

"Gah!" Kurt coughed, thumping his own chest. "That was your fault."

"My fault that you can't swallow?" Blaine laughed, wiping a dab of red wine from the corner of Kurt's lip.

"Oh, you know I can swallow." Kurt scowled with a grin making Blaine laugh. He leant in for a chaste kiss. Blaine ran his tongue across Kurt's lower lip, taste the wine on his breath.

"Hmm, why does the wine taste better from you than it does from my glass?" Blaine's fingers pinched Kurt's chin gently. Kurt's heart raced, wanting to pounce on Blaine then and there. But he wanted to savour this night. They both needed this time together to unwind.

"Then don't use your glass." Kurt sung and took a small sip from his glass and offered his half-opened lips for Blaine to take. The wine wallowed in Kurt's throat and shimmered in the darkness. Blaine sealed his mouth to Kurt's and sucked the wine from him as if it was water in a desert. His tongue lapped and Blaine groaned at the taste coming from his loved one.

"More." Blaine begged as if the glass of wine beside him didn't exist. This was the only way he was ever drinking wine again. Kurt placed a little more in his mouth this time and Blaine lapped with thirst, little sips sent wine down the corner of Kurt's lips. Blaine licked them clean before they could get away. The third time Kurt filled his mouth he swallowed before Blaine could finish leaving his mouth empty. Blaine's body paused in confusion. This was more than enough time for Kurt to clasp the back of his head with one hand and Blaine's balls in the other. Blaine gasped and moaned into Kurt's wine stained lips.

"I want to drink wine from every inch of your body." Blaine begged and latched his lips to Kurt's neck. The tug of pressure over his veins was ecstasy.

"And leave no wine for me?"

"I also have whisky, as I recall you do order quite a few whiskies." The idea of tasting Blaine alongside a fiery burn and smoky lingering sensation of whisky made Kurt's mouth water. The wine, it seemed, was only a starter course.

"I want you to do a lot of things to me tonight, Kurt." Blaine grazed his lips across Kurt's collar bone and back. "And I want to do a lot of things to you too."

"Like what?" Kurt was breathless with the buzz of arousal running down his spine.

"I want you to call me Daddy."

"Yes Daddy." Kurt groaned. Blaine's request somehow travelled from his ears directly down to his cock. Blaine pulled away, grinning. He poured them both another glass, finishing the bottle and lead Kurt to the living room. There grey shagpile rug was clear of the coffee table with ample space for them to lie down. Blaine's apartment was on one of the higher stories of the complex and the living room looked out through double doors over the city. Blaine had pulled the windows open for them to see the city lights.

Kurt admired the view. It was far better than his own apartment. Blaine lingered behind him, his hand on Kurt's waist.

"Do you like it?"

"I'm surprised I never noticed all of it before."

"Probably because I kept the curtain's closed. Should I close them?"

"No. Keep them open. I want everyone to see what I'm going to do to you."

"I was hoping you would say that." Blaine left Kurt's side for a moment and returned with the whisky he promised.

"Undress me, Daddy." Kurt begged. Blaine obliged, slowly undoing each button with purpose. The anticipation built up in Kurt with each gentle brush of Blaine's fingertips against his skin. Soon Kurt was shirtless, and his pants were down by his ankles. Blaine kept those purple briefs on him, he needed to leave something on to take off later.

The feeling of fabric against skin was something Kurt seemed to like. It was a little kink of Kurt's that he hadn't even realised he had just yet. But Blaine had noticed, he noticed how sometimes Kurt would roll the bed sheets up against his thighs, how he would ask Blaine to play with him through his underwear. This was why he had chosen the shagpile rug. It was another fabric and another sensation. There were cashmere pillows too that were sitting on the couch, a fur throw, and a silk length of rope should the need to tie Kurt up should the need arise.

"Lie down for me Kurt." Blaine lowered Kurt onto the shagpile rug. Kurt dipped two fingers into his wine glass. He drew a streak of red down his sternum. Blaine licked it up gleefully. Kurt's chest was hairless as always and his skin somehow soft and hard at the same time. Blaine hovered above him, waiting for the next line of alcohol to be consumed. This one Kurt dabbed down his neck and Blaine sucked all too eagerly, leaving a bruise the same colour to the wine stain.

"More." Blaine begged. Kurt sat up a little and poured a trickle of wine down his chest. Blaine was waiting at the crunch of his abs to collect. The cool liquid sent shivers down Kurt's front, and the warmth of Blaine's breath sent heat further down.

"How attached are you to these briefs, Kurt?" Blaine licked and nipped Kurt's heavy bulge through the clingy fabric.

"I know how to get red wine stains out." Kurt replied tipping the last of the wine glass over his own underwear. Blaine's mouth instantly began to suck the soaking fabric. Kurt grabbed the other glass and poured more, his head spinning with the changes in temperature all over his hips. Blaine's head nuzzled like a lion digging into its prey. He hitched and lifted Kurt's legs, he returned his mouth back to his cock and licked and sucked through the drenched fabric. Kurt's body rubbed against the rug he was lying upon. His fists balled up into the soft wool.

"Daddy, please, undress me." Kurt begged when his cock began to ache for freedom. Blaine obliged and nipped the elastic from Kurt's hips and tugged down. Kurt lifted his ass and suddenly he was free, completely naked on Blaine's rug. Kurt rolled his hips and shoulders against the plush fabric beneath him. Blaine padded a pillow and rested it under Kurt's head. Kurt, with his eyes closed, nuzzled his cheek against it.

"Kurt, May I blindfold you?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"No peaking?"

"I can't promise that." Kurt grinned. Blaine reached for the length of silk he had been hiding on the couch and wrapped it around Kurt's eyes. He hovered above his lover afterwards, only little their lips touch.

"I notice how you pay such attention to fabrics, Kurt. So, I want you to experience the pleasures of touch." As Blaine spoke, he trailed a finger down Kurt's arms and moved them to above Kurt's head. Kurt instinctively crossed his wrists over one another as if they were tied. Blaine smirked at this, perhaps Kurt was not as much of a Dom as he thought he was.

"Open your mouth, my dear." Blaine opened the whisky bottle and poured an ample a mouth into Kurt's lips. He lapped into it like a kitten and left the rest for Kurt to swallow. Next, he bundled up the fur throw rug and ran the corner of it down Kurt's flank. Blaine watched Kurt's body arch upwards.

"So soft." Kurt muttered as the fur traced his hips. Blaine disappeared for a moment then returned with a bowl in his hands.

"You are a little sticky." He explained. Much to Kurt's surprise an ice-cold cube dropped along the V of his hipbone. The ice moved and melted, tracing around his cock, followed by the warm lap of Blaine's tongue. Kurt's body stung and sizzled with the contrast between ice and warm breath as Blaine used the melting water to remove the stickiness left by the wine. He licked between Kurt's thighs, up along his hips and circled through the shallow fuzz at the base of Kurt's cock. He glazed the ice over Kurt's balls, making Kurt gasp "Daddy!" Blaine quickly relieved the shock by sucking them between his lips one at a time.

Teasingly, he left his cock untouched, he had plans for that later. He lifted Kurt's thighs up and apart exposing Kurt's hole. Kurt was tensing, expecting another cube of ice, instead Blaine produced a tiny feather duster. Kurt had been so preoccupied with the view he had not noticed the small collection of toys laying upon Blaine's couch.

The gentle strokes sent electricity up Kurt's thighs, making them quiver. Blaine followed each trail with gentle kisses. Kurt's cock twitched, making Blaine's thicken in response. He wasn't sure how much longer he could continue the tease. Kurt's hole was there for him to take, pink and puckered. Blaine flicked that feather back and forth.

"Daddy, please, please, fuck, more."

"Patience, my sweetling." Blaine cooed and traced Kurt's hole with his finger. But it was all just a tease. He grabbed the second silk tie and wrapped it around Kurt's begging cock. The pressure instantly brought out Kurt's veins and made his purple head bulge a little more. Fuck it was gorgeous. Blaine took a moment to stare before his tongue couldn't help itself. He traced up each and every one of those vessels.

"Kurt."

"Yes." Kurt's response was barely more than a moan.

"Take your blindfold off. I want you to watch this so you can learn and do it to be next time." Kurt did as he was told and say up to find Blaine kneeling between his legs. His cock bulging and pulsating. He watched as Blaine delicately entwined the rest of the rope around his shaft and between his balls. Watching the man work such intricate knots gave Kurt the urge to slip them into his mouth and suck hard. When Blaine had finished with the final knot, that is exactly what Kurt did. He sucked two fingers, diving them down across this tongue and grazing them over his teeth. His cock aching with the added pressure.

"Does it feel good?" Blaine checked, not that he needed to, Kurt was basically mouth fucking his fingers.

"So good I want to burst." The tips of their cocks brushed against one another, slippery with anticipation. Each touch sent electricity up their shafts.

"I want to ride you so bad." Blaine's body was begging for it. Seeing Kurt's cock, the way it was, it was impossible, bound and hard was the breaking point. There would be no more teasing.

Kurt sensed the urgency and pulled Blaine's underwear free. All he was wearing was his bowtie. Kurt nipped it and reached to fingers to pull him forward towards the window.

"I want everyone to see ho fucking gorgeous you are when you come." Kurt growled deep and low. Blaine could have come just from those words. With their heads buzzing from the wine and whisky Kurt made quick work of stretching Blaine. He sat upright with Blaine nestled facing him on his lap. His hips positioned high so Kurt could lube up and slip one finger into him. the warmth was intoxicating. Blaine threw his head back and Kurt slipped a second and thrusted his fingers high up against his prostate. Kurt watched, mesmerised how his fingers could thicken Blaine's cock and send precum dripping from his head. He thrusted faster. Blaine screamed, gripping his shoulders tight. Kurt didn't stop. Blaine whimpered more. Kurt's fingers were relentless, diving deep and cupping Blaine's most sensitive areas. Blaine was moving now, his body thrusting up and down rapidly and with force. He was on the edge, the verge, Kurt could tell. His eyes were crushed shut and that wide mouth open and releasing incredible sounds.

"I can't have you come with my hands, Daddy. I have my cock here, and I know you want to ride it." Blaine was beyond words, he panted, nodded and aligned himself up into Kurt's bound cock.

"Fuck!" Kurt's swollen head stretched him out with a delightful sting, and that swollen head pressed up hard against his prostate. Blaine's was holding back an orgasm. He settled upon Kurt's cock and held himself still for a moment. Kurt took the time to lick and suck Blaine's nipples as he brought himself back down to threshold.

"You're teasing yourself, my love." Kurt cooed, knowing Blaine was relishing in the sensation of Kurt's head pressed up inside of him. Kurt's teeth were clenched, he too, was ready for more. Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's before he lifted his hips and brought them back down in full force onto Kurt.

"Daddy, yes!" Kurt screamed. He knew Blaine liked those forceful, full length thrusts, but he never realised how intense it could feel when his cock and balls were tied. The movement of Blaine on top of him tugged at the rope around his balls. Blaine lifted himself up again and again. Kurt guided him with a had either side of his hips.

Kurt watched Blaine's expressions, every single gasp and cry, the way his eyebrows knotted and released. Blaine's ass was tightening around Kurt, that prostate pulsed and bulged and Kurt's head swelled in response. Kurt could feel everything build up inside of him. He wanted to scream out Daddy, or at least Blaine's name, but instead all he could cry was a high-pitched scream. Blaine flung his eyes open at the sound, feeling Kurt release himself inside of him. the flush of cum was another layer of pressure against his prostate. Kurt's ecstatic release sent him over the edge with the most intense orgasm he had experienced. He couldn't breathe, his body felt like it had been struck with white light. His entire body clenched and exploded at the same time. His cum drenched Kurt's chest who, in the next second, would have fallen backwards had Blaine not been holding him.

"Fuck, we should have made a video of that." Kurt panted. "I would play it over and over again to see your face as you come. It gets me every time."

Blaine still couldn't talk, he was still panting into the crook of Kurt's neck. But Kurt could feel him nodding. He wondered if Blaine had a camera anywhere.


	19. Chapter 19

The night finally arrived. Blaine was a bundle of nerves. The stage was set, the club was decorated down to the very last Styrofoam mushroom. There was even a book arch in the entrance doorway. Kurt and Danni had made sure everything was perfect and they were so proud of their work. Blaine was too nervous to enjoy the atmosphere he had created. They had a full theatrical performance planned and all the floors of the club were opened. Kurt stared at the Wonderland themed dancefloor in awe. The club looked very different with all the lights on and no music, but it was no less fabulous now that the decorations had been complete.

"Kurt, Danni, I cannot thank you guys enough." Blaine proclaimed as he returned to front of stage. The Burlesque dancers and exotic entertainers were preparing for their performance.

"Blaine, get down here." Kurt sighed. Blaine was still dressed in his trackpants and t-shirt. Kurt had already changed into what he was wearing that night. This was a vest pattered with playing cards that hugged tightly to his chest. Somehow, in the limited time that he had Kurt had managed to find time to stencil and print playing cards over the fabric. He matched it with a kilt inspired knee length wine red skirt. Blaine had been so stressed with getting the evening perfect he hadn't realised how perfect Kurt was looking. He had even placed a little eyeliner on to make his eyes pop.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, I just need to do a few more things."

"Blaine, hush." Kurt stopped him dead in his tracks with a firm hand on his shoulders.

"You look perfect Kurt." Blaine sighed. Kurt pecked kisses over his cheeks, leaving Blaine a little dreamy.

"And you look like a complete mess. Club opens an hour and you need a shower."

"I don't have time for that."

"Everyone has time for personal hygiene, go!" Kurt basically shoved Blaine out the club door.

"So" Danni mused. "Any news about Santana?"

"Oh, um, she's been awfully secretive about it all." Kurt replied honestly. "But I did put in a good word for you." He added hopefully with a little smile.

"Thanks." Kurt could see the disappointment in her eyes.

When Blaine returned Kurt almost fell to his knees. There was Blaine, dressed in a white suit jacket with a paisley patterned vest, his hair gelled back perfectly. His pants were a brilliant red. When Blaine saw the expression on Kurt's face he grinned, knowing he had his desired effect.

"Hey." Blaine smiled, looking refreshed and relaxed. It was as if the shower had washed away all his stress.

"Hi." Kurt stammered, blushing a little. "You look amazing."

"I was ah, going for a white rabbit look." Blaine flirted innocently. There was a wink in his eye. "Do I live up to your dreams?"

"You remembered?"

"Of course. Your dreams are so much more interesting than mine." Blaine closed the gab between them and flitted his hands around Kurt's skirt.

"I think there is one thing missing. Hold still." Kurt unzipped his side pocket (because all good skirts have hidden pockets) and pulled out his eyeliner. He pinched Blaine's chins till and drew some delicate whiskers to his cheek.

"Blush me Danni!" Danni raced to the front desk and back again. Kurt applied a gentle layer of blush across Blaine's cheeks to give a rosy appearance. It was subtle, but effective. Blaine had completed his transformation into a sexy white rabbit.

"Thank you, Kurt."

"That's what I'm here for. Now, promise me you will try and have fun."

"I can't, Kurt. You're going to be spending most of the night on your own, I'm afraid. But remember our agreement. I want you to still enjoy your night." Blaine cooed with puppy dog eyes.

"You know I'm not going to enjoy it without you." Kurt linked his arms around Blaine's neck.

"But I want you to try. Remember, I'll be watching, and I would much rather be watching you enjoy yourself." Blaine's words purred with electricity behind Kurt's ear. He made sure to brush his lips against Kurt's cheek as he backed away. Kurt supposed there wasn't any harm in trying to have a little fun.

It wasn't long before the club opened and became busier than Kurt had ever seen the club before. Blaine was right in saying that he would be busy, Kurt barely saw him the entire night. There were plenty of performances to keep him occupied and plenty of people to mingle with. Most complimented him on his outfit, others he made out with a little, a few kisses here and there, perhaps a little wandering hand, but nothing too scandalous. He found Sebastian and Wes, although Wes was hardly recognisable with his face hidden behind a dog mask. He was on all fours and Kurt was obliged to pat him as he would any other canine. Kurt liked the performances. There were the more subdued burlesque shows with a bit of a strip tease and a bit of comedy, the second level had a Drag Queen competition, the bondage basement was the perfect place for some more intimate aerial gymnastics. Hoops and silks were hoisted up from the numerous ceiling chains. Kurt met Elliot, or rather, Mr E down there.

"Hi Kurt." Elliot was dressed in the most elaborate Mad Hatter's costume Kurt had ever seen. His top hat was encrusted with diamonds and studs and his purple velvet vest was pattered with sewn on patches and strapped with chains.

"Elliot, it's so good to see you. Thankyou so much for helping with the stage lights." Kurt wrapped the man up into a hug.

"Shh, it's Mr E here in the basement, I can't have anyone finding out my secret identity." Elliot joked. "Its no problem at all, Blaine didn't really want to venture down into the basement anyway, so he gave me free reign of the lighting down here. I hope you appreciate how I made sure the shadowing has hit the walls the way they do, really adds another layer to the performance."

"I had noticed but I just didn't want you to get a big head about it, I don't know if they will make hats in your size if you do."

"Oh, and we can't have that. I love my hats." Elliot ran his fingers around the rim of his hat affectionately.

"So, where's Sam tonight?"

"Oh, he's over there watching the performance." Kurt looked over Elliot's shoulder to see Sam strapped to a chair in front of a woman hanging upside down in a lyra hoop. Sam had a blindfold on.

"Elliot, he can't see."

"Good, that means my blindfold is working." Elliot sniped at Kurt's obvious comment. "He said he wanted to be punished really bad today. I don't know why, I don't ask questions. So, what better way than to have a beautiful woman perform right in front of you and you can't see a darn thing? If I decide to take the blindfold off later, I'll send him up your way."

The final show of the night was the raunchiest of them all. The performers were dressed as Wonderland characters, however their costumes solely consisted of body paint. The Cheshire cat was a contortionist, who was accompanied by the white rabbit. The white body paint very quickly turned purple. Tweedle-Dee and Tweddle-Dum were two muscular men who sucked each other on stage and Alice's performance would remove any pre-conceived notion of her being an innocent young girl.

Halfway through the contortionist act Kurt felt someone sit beside him.

"Hey, there, mind if I sit here?" It was Sam, blindfold free.

"Of course not. I see Mr E has let you go."

"Not that I deserve it." Sam moped. Kurt made a note to talk about this with Sam later. Sam had his hands tied behind his back, folded at the elbows. He was shirtless and covered in hand paint handprints and he was wearing tight black shorts. There was a strange solid thatched appearance over his crotch. Kurt couldn't help but stare at that chest again. He had to cross his legs and force his eyes back to the stage.

"Are you wanting more punishment, Sam?" Kurt whispered.

"Yes, Apprentice K." Sam whispered back. Kurt had a little shudder of thrill. Kurt angled himself to face Sam and trailed his hands over those toned abs. Even if it wasn't a punishment for Sam to have his chest caressed, Kurt was only human.

"Turn around on your chair, Sam." Kurt demanded. Sam sat backwards on his chair, straddling it with his arms still behind his back. He was facing away from the performance. "Knees up on the chair Sam." Kurt corrected. This left Sam balancing as he had to kneel backwards on the chair with his hand behind his back. His back had to bend to see the stage.

"Good boy, Sam." Kurt approved. He then returned his wandering hand to the flawlessly toned flesh of Sam's abs that were in arms reach and tensed to perfection. Kurt watched the next act with Sam like this. His hands had finished tracing Sam's chest, his abdomen and shoulders. Next, they were to move downwards. Kurt tested with a finger to track the outline of his pants. Sam gasped and twitched but did not mutter anything remotely close to his safe word. So, Kurt, brushed a hand over the peculiar shape of Sam's crotch to find it was hard like metal. A cock cage! The realisation made Kurt's own cock jump a little. Elliot had confined this gorgeous creature in a cock cage! Well, that could only mean one thing, Kurt had to tease him to make sure that cage had something to contain.

Sam let out a moan as the next act came on stage. His back bent a little deeper to get a better look. It was a very naked and very buxom red queen. Then, a mad hatter raced on stage whose hat was situated upon not the upper of his two heads. Kurt had to giggle a little as their routine became a comedy. That was, until the mat hatter retreated from the stage and left the red queen to play with herself. That was when Sam almost broke his back trying to get a better look.

"You like that, don't you?" Kurt purred. His fingers brushed over his cage again and again, feeling it grow heavy with new weight. Sam adjusted himself again with a groan. Kurt continued to stroke and tease. "Now, what naughty thing could we have done to deserve this?" Kurt whispered against Sam's shoulder. Sam shivered and shook. His abs clenched and began to sweat with tension. Kurt didn't let him rest, not until the act was done. He palmed the cock cage, prodding a finger between the holes just a little. Sam's cock was pressed painfully, Kurt wondered how he could stand it. He moved down to Sam's balls that were equally tight. He palmed these too, which made Sam's thighs quiver.

"Almost there, Sam." Kurt cooed, seeing Sam needed the encouragement to stay bet backed over the chair. Moaning came from the front of the stage. The Red Queen was getting close on stage. Kurt's hands instinctively gripped Sam tighter and ran his hands up and down his thighs and rolling across his caged cock.

"Fuck, water polo, water polo." Sam hissed through clenched jaws. Kurt remembered it was his safe word. Kurt removed his hands and helped Sam from his chair to sit back down. He was about to untie Sam's hands too when Sam breathed and explained.

"No, no, Kurt, it's fine." Sam tossed his head back on the chair and panted. "You just brought me really close, that's all. Mr E said I couldn't come. I didn't want to disobey him."

"Oh." Kurt couldn't help but grin a little, feeling a little chuffed with his work. "No, we certainly do not want to make Mr E angry." Kurt agreed. Kurt snaked a hand up behind Sam's neck and began to massage the muscles that had been working so hard moments before. Sam groaned and let himself fall forward a little so Kurt to press his thumbs into the nooks of his shoulder blades. Kurt's eyes caught on a while vested figure on the side wall. It was Blaine. Kurt's eyes met his. Blaine began to grin. Of course, Kurt had managed to find Sam. Blaine wouldn't have expected anything less. He gave a crooked grin as he watched Kurt massage down Sam's back. Kurt's eyes flickered between the stage, Blaine and Sam's well-muscled back. Whether Kurt realised it or not, Blaine suspected that Sam was becoming Kurt's play thing. Blaine didn't have any objections. Kurt had good taste in play things.

"Come over here." Kurt mouthed across the audience. Blaine shook his head. He tapped his watch and pointed upstairs. Kurt gave a pouted look of disappointment.

"I'll make it up to you." Blaine mouthed back before blowing Kurt a kiss. He dashed off again and Kurt returned to tending to Sam's aching muscles.

The show finished, which signified the end of the night. Everyone began to shuffle out of the theatre room.

"Thankyou Kurt." Sam breathed, forgetting that his correct title was Apprentice K.

"Anytime." Kurt replied, helping Sam to his feet.

"That is Apprentice K, to you Sam." The voice surprised them both. It was Elliot behind them. He grabbed Sam by his arms which were still tied behind his back.

"Sorry Mr E. Sorry Apprentice K."

"He was a good boy." Kurt confirmed to Elliot. "So, punish him well."

"Oh, I will." Elliot winked and lead Sam down into the basement. He watched the sparkling Dom disappear, leaving Kurt thinking that with Elliot around he really needed to up his costume game.

Kurt was only alone for a moment before hot breath was on the back of his neck.

"I'm finally free." Blaine's words sent shivers down Kurt's spine. "What do you say we go home and…" Blaine's hands trailed down Kurt's waist then flip up under Kurt's kilt.

"Yes please." Kurt begged leaning back into Blaine's chest. His body smelt like spice and cinnamon which buzzed through Kurt's brain. Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's neck and sucked down on his vein forcefully.

"Boys! Get out of here!" Danni barked as she strolled passed holding a tray of empty drinks. "Everyone is starting to clear out anyway and the only people left will be in the private rooms. I think we can handle closing hour without you, now scram." Danni meant her words in the nicest way possible but sometimes she sounded eerily like Santana. Kurt made the mental note to never let them combine forces, they would be unstoppable.

"Come on." Kurt lead Blaine out of the club with a firm hand. "I know exactly what I want to do with you."

"Will you give me any clues?"

"Let's just say that I'll leave you shaking more than Sam was." Blaine followed Kurt, like an enthusiastic puppy. It was difficult to trot with the start of an erection threatening to become obvious in red pants, but they managed to make it back to Blaine's apartment.

"Give me your keys." Kurt ordered. Blaine, with his other hand still clasped in Kurt's fished into his back pockets for his keys. Kurt unlocked the door and lead Blaine forward like it was his own house. "In the bedroom, now." Kurt sung. Blaine hopped forward as he was told. "Blaine, do you have a video recorder." Kurt mused, remembering his idea from the other night.

"I do, On the study book shelf. Just make sure it's charged. Are you… oh… Kurt!" Blaine peaked his head back around the corner of the bedroom door frame with a cheeky grin. He realised what Kurt had planned. Kurt had already grabbed it in his hands and checked there was enough charge. There was.

"Shall I bring out my naughty little box of treats?" Blaine purred, pulling Kurt by the waistband of his kilt.

"You mean you have been hiding this box from me until now?" Kurt was outraged. "You better get that box out now, while I set up the camera."

Blaine's box consisted of mostly the stock standard items such as rope, blindfolds, the feather duster Blaine had used the other night, as well as two dildos and a vibrating but plug very similar to the one Kurt had purchased for himself a while ago. The nipple clamps were something Kurt had not expected to find.

"Kinky." Kurt mused, swinging the nipple clamp chain around his fingers. He eyed Blaine who was standing against the door. Suddenly he knew what he wanted to do with him.

"Oh, I'm full of surprises, Kurt." Blaine flirted and began to unbutton Kurt's vest. It was so hard to resist just letting Blaine flip up his kilt bend him over and fuck him then and there. But Kurt had the video camera rolling on the dressing table, they were going to make a show of it. So, Kurt spun Blaine around to face the camera. Kurt stood behind him and began to undress him slowly. To Kurt's future self the slow undressing would be a tease. Blaine let his head fall back onto Kurt's shoulder.

"You really are taking charge, aren't you?"

"Oh, baby, this is nothing compared to what I want to do with you next." Blaine's body arched upwards at the sensation of Kurt's hand plunging down into his pants. His balls tingled with Kurt's palm cupping him tight. Blaine's pants dropped down off his hips followed by his underwear. His cock was growing heavy and hard with Kurt's gentle kneading and stroking.

"Come here." Kurt lead Blaine forward by the cock. With his spare hand Kurt grabbed the length of rope from the box. He unravelled the rope as Blaine watched with wide eyes. Kurt opened the bathroom door, tied a knot in the rope, threw the rope over the top of the door then closed it. He gave it a tug to ensure it was secure then motioned for Blaine to sit.

"Kneel, here." Kurt ordered. "Facing me."

"Yes Kurt. Please Kurt, tie me up tight." Blaine offered his wrists.

"Of course, my Blaine." Kurt bent down to press his lips to his lovers before he lifted his wrists above his head. Blaine was tied up kneeling with his heels against the door and his arms arched upwards above his head. Kurt tugged the rope tight causing Blaine's flanks to pull and reveal the slight hint of rib in the dull light. From the way Kurt had tied the rope, he could tug on one piece and tighten the rope even more.

"Ah." Blaine cried then smiled, feeling the stretch along his abs and quadriceps. "You do know how to stretch me."

"Hmm, you look delicious." Kurt knelt and took the time to admire Blaine's naked form. The man was tense, and every muscle was on display. Kurt lent forward and flicked his tongue from Blaine's lower navel, up across his abdomen, up his sternum and departed as Blaine tossed back his head hungry for more. Blaine spread his knees instinctively, opening himself to Kurt.

"Taste me Kurt. I want more of you. Touch me, please." Blaine was craving that touch, he wanted Kurt to lick him, to hold him, to ride him or stick his cock in what ever hole he desired. Blaine didn't care what Kurt did as long as he did something. His cock was aching already. But Kurt was a tease, he was an incredible tease and the more Blaine begged the wider his grin became.

"Please Kurt, at least kiss me." Blaine bit his lips coyly. For a moment Kurt broke and almost gave in. Kurt really wanted to give that kiss. Instead he leant forward and let his lips linger inches away.

"Begging won't get you anywhere." Kurt, dressed only in his kilt, rose to his feet and swayed his hips back to the bed. He returned with a blindfold and snuggly fit that over Blaine's eyes. Kurt stared down at Blaine and began to unbuckle his skirt. He could see how Blaine's ears were listening and how his eyebrows rose at the sound of the last of Kurt's clothing dropping to the floor. Kurt handled his cock slowly, then leant forward a little, a hand on the door. Blaine's lips were just out of reach, but they were parted slightly. Blaine knew exactly what Kurt was doing.

"Would you like to taste me, Blaine?" Kurt purred. Instinctively Blaine lunged forward but Kurt was quicker. The sound of his hand quickened. Blaine groaned, wanting to see Kurt touch himself.

"I want you to fuck my mouth." Blaine begged. "Please Kurt, use me." Kurt ignored him and continued to stroke himself, making sure the sound was lough and fast enough for Blaine to hear. "Please Kurt, let me swallow you." Blaine's words earned him his reward and Kurt thrust his cock deep into Blaine. Blaine, true to his word sucked his lips tight and began to move his head faster than Kurt could thrust.

"Fuck, Blaine!" Kurt gasped, forgetting he was meant to be the one in control. Blaine's hot mouth began to hum and groan. The vibrations made Kurt weak at the knees. Blaine could make him come like this, he could feel the pressure rise and the fullness fill his cock. He kept himself there for as long as he dared. Blaine's lips tightened and pulled on his skin. The roof of his mouth rolled against his head. When Blaine's tongue flicked over his slit, he had to pull back. Kurt stepped away with a gasp. His cock was tense and on the edge of coming. "No more." Kurt panted. Blaine, grinned, knowing exactly what a good job he had done.

Kurt stared down at that cock between Blaine's parted legs. It was twitching even larger than before. Kurt took the nipple clamps and a few other items down to the floor with him. Kurt knelt and flicked a tongue over each of Blaine's nipples.

"Yes, please Kurt." Kurt pinched each one to make them hard before placing a clamp on each. They were attached by a thin gold chain. Kurt tugged that chain gently, testing Blaine's reaction.

"Oh, that feels good." Blaine felt tingles up his neck. The clamps were pinching tight. "Please do it again while you suck." Blaine tilted his head and offered his neck to Kurt. Kurt, although meant to tease, willingly obliged. Their bodies pressed close and their cocks pressed side by side.

"Your body feels so good, Kurt." The rim of Blaine's cock brushed against Kurt's making Blaine whimper. Electricity zapped from his nipples to the base of his jaw. Kurt's lips made sure that sensation was intensified. Blaine thrusted instinctively, causing his back to arch and his arms to stretch. Kurt gasped at the feeling of their cocks rutting and pulled away. He lubed up a finger and slipped it between Blaine's legs.

"Please Kurt, more." Blaine begged feeling Kurt's finger circle his entrance. Kurt relished the feeling of that soft, puckering skin. It winked begging for more. Kurt dipped his finger in and out gently, with his other hand he tugged at Blaine's clamps. Kurt watched Blaine's body arch and relax.

"Another, please Kurt, stretch me." Kurt's finger curled as Blaine begged. Then suddenly Blaine's ass was empty. "No, please." Blaine looked like he was about to cry.

"I've got something better." Kurt purred.

"You?"

"Not yet." Kurt slipped Blaine's butt plug. Blaine gasped, waiting for the vibrations to begin. "Patience, my Blaine." Kurt cooed. "Would you like to see?"

"Yes, please." Blaine's ass was clenching around his plug, it wasn't enough, he wanted more. Kurt lifted the blindfold. Their eyes met and they both looked like it was the most beautiful sight they had ever seen. Blaine's lips were parted and eye eyes wide and blinking. Kurt's nostrils were flared with hunger and eyes narrowed with authority. Blaine then looked down at what Kurt had planned for him. A black dildo lay beside him. Kurt followed Blaine's eyes.

"Oh, no that's not for you, my dear." Kurt picked up the soft silicone and began to lube the cock up and down. He turned around and presented his ass on all fours. He knew the sight would send Blaine into a frenzy.

"Fuck Kurt, please untie me so I can throw that dildo aside and fuck you with my cock instead." But Kurt ignored him and spread his ass cheeks. Blaine watched as Kurt readied himself, his fingers dipping in and out of his own hole. Blaine watched helplessly as Kurt angled the cock up with his ass and slipped it within. The sting of the stretch made him gasp.

"Kurt please, please." Blaine tossed like a chained animal. Kurt slowly pulled the dildo in and out, dragging out the sensation. Each time he did so Blaine emitted a low growl.

"Blaine, this is so big, how can you, ahh." Kurt groaned as he pushed the dildo up inside him again. The stretch was intense.

Blaine couldn't take it anymore, seeing Kurt fuck himself like that, ass up in the hair, his perfect white cheeks just out of reach. Blaine tugged and pulled at the ropes. Fuck, Kurt knew how to tie a knot. Then he remembered he could open the door. Blaine pulled the door knob as Kurt cried and whimpered to himself. Blaine, although his hands were still tied was free to close the gap between them. Kurt gasped in surprise when he felt Blaine's cock slide up against his.

"You better take that dido out of you unless you want two cocks up your ass." Blaine growled, sick of being teased.

"Oh, you are a bad boy." Kurt growled with equal force. He grabbed a remote and pressed the button. Blaine screamed as his hips shot forward and his body arched as if he had been tied up again.

"Fuck, Kurt." Blaine grabbed the dildo that was half up Kurt's ass and took control. With one hand he grabbed Kurt's hip and the other he began to fuck Kurt with his toy. The plug vibrated so hard Blaine's cock was already dripping precum.

"I want to fuck you so badly."

"Then fuck me." Kurt sounded like he was begging for it now. Blaine tossed the dildo aside and thrust is cock inside Kurt's open ass. Kurt clenched tight around him. The feeling of fullness was incredible. Blaine's head soared passed his prostate and pulled back again. Kurt didn't have time to adjust, he didn't need too. Blaine thrust fast and hard into Kurt, gripping his hips so hard it would leave bruises on that perfect flesh. Kurt changed the setting on the vibrator and Blaine's cock straightened inside Kurt. The boy's felt their orgasm building and building fast.

"Blaine, Blaine, more, harder, fuck, I'm coming." Kurt screamed with such force that they were sure the neighbours had heard. Blaine didn't slow down. The intensity of their orgasm was incredible. Kurt's vision blacked out and his knees shook, and his front arms buckled. His cock swelled and released. The change in position sent Blaine's cock right over Kurt's prostate once more and Kurt screamed again with another electric wave. Blaine's final thrust send his body collapsing over Kurt's. His cock pulsed and twitched inside that tight warm ass. Blaine didn't want to leave that feeling of Kurt around him.

"Kurt." Blaine gasped and gripped his boyfriend tight. Their bodies were drenched with sweat. "I think you need a better means of restraining me."

Kurt laughed and slipped from Blaine's body and rolled onto his back. Blaine fell on top of him, resting his head upon his chest. Kurt wrapped an arm around him. They drunk from each other's lips in deep kisses. They fell asleep like that, on the floor. The camera eventually ran out of power.


	20. Chapter 20

"Blaine, we need to talk about Sam." Kurt announced over breakfast. Blaine paused his chewing, confused. Had something happened last night. Blaine quickly swallowed and spoke.

"I saw you together last night. It looked like you two were enjoying each other. Did something happen?"

"He seemed out of sorts."

"He seemed all sorts of enjoyment last night. Are you sure?"

"For the one doing the psychology degree you can be completely oblivious."

"I suppose he has been awfully quiet recently. I just assumed it was because he was giving me space after my mother. I suppose it was weird he didn't offer to come over. What did he say?"

"Elliot said he wanted to be punished really badly. When I spoke to him, he seemed mopey."

"I can give him a call, see if he wants to come over." Blaine reached for his phone and dialled. Kurt listened to the conversation while he poured a bowl of cereal.

"Hey Sam… how's it going? Yeah Mum's doing well, she's with Dad now…. they are planning on coming back this week… yeah both of them together, crazy right? Look, I was calling to see if you wanted to come over today…. What do you have on instead?... right…. Netflix…what show… I suppose it's pretty addictive… what about this afternoon? No?"

"Oh, give me the phone." Kurt snatched the phone from Blaine and pressed it to his ear. "Sam if you are telling me you would rather binge watch Netflix then come over and see your friend, I will march down there right now and cut every single wire from your television and wife modem."

"Oh…. Hi Kurt." Sam sounded sheepish through the phone line.

"That's Apprentice K to you if you don't get your ass here by one o'clock today."

"Ok, ok, just… don't tell Mr E about my Netflix binge, alright?"

"We'll see about that." Kurt hung up on Sam with a self-satisfied smirk.

"You are scary when you're in control." Blaine stared, a little turned on.

"That is nothing. You should have seen me the day my dad mixed his grease covered car rags with my designer shirts." He would have only been fifteen or sixteen, but he had screamed with the lung capacity of an adult gorilla. Blaine stared in horror at the image of Kurt over the washing machine holding his ruined clothing.

"And your dad is still alive after that incident?"

"He had a heart attack the next week. We can joke about it now."

"I've still got to meet your Dad."

"I know you do." Kurt sung. Normally one would be nervous about introducing their boyfriend to their father, but Kurt was not nervous at all, well, perhaps a little nervous, only if Burt asked him where the two of them met. Then things could get awkward rather quickly.

The boys studied until one in the afternoon, and by study, they actually studied. Blaine had an essay to write and Kurt was planning costume designs for one of his assignments. They swapped papers and proofread each other's work. The system worked well, more so for Blaine, as Kurt was far better at picking up errors than Blaine was.

At precisely one o'clock there was a buzz of a doorbell. Sam was here.

"I hope I am on time." Sam moped with a sad expression. He wore ripped jeans and a white t-shirt. Blaine wrapped him up in a hug.

"It's so good to see you." Blaine was oblivious to the miserable expression on his face. He was just glad to see his friend. Sam offered a weak smile.

"Good to see you too. How was your trip? I'm sorry I've been a terrible friend. Oh, hi Kurt."

"Hi Sam." Kurt was in the kitchen, pouring the three of them some soda.

"The trip was brilliant." Blaine replied, excitedly. "Well, once my mother was stable, we got to sight see."

"Blaine was a nervous wreck." Kurt corrected, handing them a glass each. "His mother is lovely, however."

"She is." Sam agreed. "She's the one that got me interested in unconventional art mediums."

"Don't tell me you're still doing macaroni art." Blaine rolled his eyes with a sigh. "This man almost got expelled from stealing pasta from the kitchens."

"Hey, if I recall correctly, you helped me."

"Only because if I didn't you threatened to glue macaroni onto my blazer."

"Exactly, it's called experimental art." Sam began to nudge Blaine in the ribs and the boys rough housed around the apartment. Sam was a head taller and had the advantage, pinning Blaine's hands behind his back. Blaine kicked Sam in the shins and twisted himself free. Sam somehow managed to crush Blaine onto the apartment floor and straddle him, pinning his hands to his sides.

"Help me Kurt!" Blaine laughed as he struggled under Sam's weight. Sam's thighs were crushing Blaine's hips. Sam's solid chest was pressed up against Blaine's back making it hard to breath.

"Oh, no, I'm staying out of this one."

"But he was going to glue macaroni to my blazer. How can you stand by and let that injustice happen?"

"It never happened." Sam corrected; his laughter blew behind Blaine's ear. He shuffled himself so Blaine could pull and arm free and un-stabilise Sam. Blaine wrapped his legs around Sam's waist as they toppled sideways. Kurt watched the boy's wrestle, smiling as they laughed and grunted as if they were two carefree schoolboys.

"You've lost your touch, Blaine." Sam laughed despite Blaine having him wrapped up in his arms. "I'm practically letting you win this."

"Oh yeah?" Blaine grappled a little more, but Sam easily wriggled out of his grip. Once again, Blaine was pinned with Sam's entire body weight crushing him. there was no way Blaine could escape. Sam had his wrapped up in his arms and his legs hooked around his hips.

"Kurt, help me."

"Blaine has some ropes in his bedroom, we could hog tie him." Kurt offered to Sam.

"Not the sort of help I meant, Kurt." Blaine growled.

"I think I'll leave that between you and Blaine. I don't want to know what you two get up to in the bedroom." Sam laughed and Blaine still struggled against Sam's anaconda like grip.

"Let me go."

"What's the magic word?"

"Thor is way better than Superman." Blaine sighed through gritted teeth. It sounded like that had been the magic words for quite a while. That seemed to do the trick and Sam released his grip and helped Blaine to his feet.

"Hold on, so you think Thor is better than Superman?" Kurt asked Sam incredulously.

"See, thank you, my point exactly!" Blaine raised his hands to the ceiling as if he were being heard for the first time.

"Are you kidding? Thor is literally a God. Superman is a space orphan."

"Superman actually lives on Earth and saves it far more times than Thor does. Thor just zooms around space on his hammer. When he has abs like that and still can't keep a girl interested, he's either got a terrible personality or a terrible something else." Blaine sassed.

Kurt noticed how Sam's face dropped. All the fight left him in an instant. Sam slumped down into the kitchen chair and rubbed his abs absentmindedly. Blaine was oblivious and continued to ramble about how Clark Kent fought for Louis Lane no matter what. Kurt ignored Blaine and reached a hand across to Sam's. His was clenched in a fist. Kurt gripped it tight until Sam was forced to look him in the eye.

"Sam?" Sam's puppy dog eyes were full of sadness. His thick lips were bitten down into two thin lines. He looked like he was on the verge of crying. "What I'm sensing here is that Thor might not be the only one with girl problems? Boy problems?" After seeing the two of them wrestling Kurt wasn't sure.

"Girl." Sam corrected.

"A breakup?"

"Yeah."

"Well, unlike Thor, I can vouch for you when I say you have great abs, a great personality and I've seen enough of your equipment to know that's more than adequate, so, what happened?" Kurt's words made Sam blush and he burrowed his head into the crook of his elbow. Blaine had finally realised that no one was listening to him rant on about the powers of Superman and sat beside his friend.

"She broke up with me." Sam sobbed, not raising his head.

"I'll get us some ice-cream." Blain sighed, dished out three bowls of double chocolate chip, jammed some tim-tams on top, followed by a sprinkling of M&M's. By the time he returned Sam had lifted his head and wiped his puffy eyes.

"I didn't know you were dating anyone." Blaine was surprised.

"She wanted to keep it secret. She's ah… in the music industry, she's becoming quite a star."

"That's incredible, Sam." Blaine said.

"What happened?" Kurt pushed.

"Did she find out about the club?" Blaine interrupted again. Kurt whacked him across the chest.

"You are going to make a terrible therapist if you keep interrupting." He hissed.

"Sorry." They turned back to Sam.

"Well, we never really… did anything." Sam confessed. "She was saving herself."

"Well, we can cross one possible cause off our list." Kurt muttered.

"So that just leaves my abs or my personality." Sam cried with a mouthful of ice-cream. It dribbled down his chin like an ugly break up scene.

"Sam, you are more than just those three things." Blaine said with his own mouth full of ice-cream.

"Did she give you a reason?"

"She's going on tour. She didn't want to do long distance. But I was like 'I can wait for you.' And she's like 'no, don't wait for me.' What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know." Blaine wasn't much help. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"It means that she's trying to let you down gently by not giving you a clean break."

"Sam, how close were you to this girl?" Blaine asked.

"We were roommates for a bit."

"Have you invited her to the club? Have I met her?"

"No, you haven't met her. no, she doesn't even know I go to the club."

"Sam, I am disappointed in you." Kurt scolded. "How could you hide something like that from your girlfriend?"

"She never wanted…"

"It was a rhetorical question Sam, there is literally no excuse for your deception."

"Kurt's right." Blaine agreed. "Couples who can't have an open dialogue about sex and sexuality don't tend to have healthy relationships."

"It doesn't matter now. It's over."

"Punishing yourself is not the way forward." Kurt spoke with seriousness. Sam knew what he was talking about, even if Blaine raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Then what do I do?"

"Retail therapy, duh." Kurt answered as if it were the answer to all life's problems.

"Does this make my butt look big?" Sam ummed and ahh'ed for the fourth time.

"I don't know what the correct answer to this is." Blaine whispered across to Kurt. "Does he want his but to look big or not?"

"I think if we say it's model-worthy, that's a more diplomatic response." Kurt whispered back. If Kurt thought he was fussy with his clothing, he was nothing compared to Sam. The boy had gone through almost every item of clothing in the store and only picked two shirts after four hours of shopping.

"I could see you modelling in them." Blaine praised. Sam grinned from the change room before closing the curtain again. Kurt and Blaine high fived. That made three items in four hours. The boys leant against one another in the waiting seats.

"You should try on that blazer." Kurt mused, gesturing to a crushed blue velvet lined suit.

"What? No."

"I'm serious, you will look dashing, please."

"I think it's more your style." Blaine objected.

"For God's sake Blaine, just try it on." Sam called from the changeroom. That was all the permission Kurt needed to not only grab the blazer from the hanger but an entire new outfit. He shoved the shirt, pants and blazer into Blaine's arms and directed him to the single change room.

"Sam, open up, I'm sending him in."

"What, can't he just wait?"

"We've got one more hour until shops close and four more shops I want to get to. You brought this upon yourself when you spent ten minutes contemplating which shade of blue works best with your butt." Without any further warning Kurt opened the changeroom door and shoved Blaine inside.

"Remind me to never shop with Kurt again."

"I can hear you." Kurt called from the other side of the door. Blaine stood facing Sam who was shirtless and admiring himself in the mirror. Blaine stood in the small space with his outfit in his hands.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Are you kidding, we shared a dorm room, remember." Sam laughed. "I have to admit, that is a nice vest."

"Stop making out you two and get changed." Kurt barked from the other side of the door.

"But I just can't keep my hands off of your boyfriend." Sam joked. "Oh Blaine, take it all off."

"Sam!" Blaine laughed as Sam lifted his shirt. Blaine batted his hands out of the way but played along. "Oh, Sam, what hard abs you have." Blaine teased, he had one eye on Sam's chest, as he called through the door to Kurt. "What strong biceps you have." Sam flexed to match Blaine's words, miming body building actions. "Oh Sam, what a thick hard co-"

"Alright, we get the picture!" Kurt interrupted. Sam and Blaine broke down into laughter. Blaine flopped his head onto Sam's chuckling chest and the boy's embraced quickly in their success in stirring up Kurt.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us Kurt?" Sam continued to tease. He began to hum strip teasing music. Blaine stripped his shirt off and waved it above his head where he knew Kurt could see it.

"Guys I'm getting very strange looks from the store clerk."

"It's because your blushing brighter than a stoplight." Blaine wiggled a bare ankle from under the change room door. He rolled it around as sexily as one could roll an ankle. It was terribly unsexy.

"How do you know I'm blushing." Kurt protested, feeling his cheeks. They were burning hot. It was a mute question. They both knew Kurt blushed at anything.

"Because I can see your glow from here." Blaine replied.

"Dum, dah, dah, dah, dahdum." Sam tossed his jeans over the door. From where Blaine was standing, he had full view of Sam in his underwear slut dropping and doing his signature stripper moves.

"How on earth do you drop that low?" Blaine attempted to copy Sam, wobbled and fell back into the wall.

"You're skipping leg day, aren't you?"

"Kurt likes my chest." Blaine admitted. He had been focusing on that. Sam shot his hand forward and pinched Blaine's nipple with a twist.

"Ouch!"

"That's for skipping leg day."

"Kurt, he pinched my nipple!"

"You probably deserved it." Kurt sighed. "I'm coming in whether your dressed or not." Kurt opened the changeroom door without warning catching both boys in a state of half dress. Sam had one leg in his pants and Blaine was buttoning up his new shirt. Kurt took a moment to appreciate the view.

"Oh, hi Kurt." Blaine's buttons were askew. Kurt rolled his eyes and fixed him up and added the blazer. "Very dashing. You're getting these." Kurt sung, proud of his choices. "Now, get changed back into your clothes, Sam come with me, you're getting both of these pants."

Sam zipped his fly, shrugged on his shirt and followed Kurt to the front of the store. Kurt pecked Blaine with a kiss, hooked his arm around Sam's and lead the boy to the cashier.

"Thankyou." Sam said. "I appreciate what both of you are doing for me."

"Sam, forgive me for prying but you seem far more comfortable around guys than girls. Is there more to this breakup than your telling us?"

"What? No, don't be ridiculous." Sam scoffed and handed the cashier his card to pay.

"So why didn't you tell her about Mr E or the club?"

"She's… not that sort of person."

"What do you mean?"

"She's very conservative… saving herself. I mean, there's nothing wrong with that. I just…" Sam blabbered, flustering for the right words.

"Doesn't sound like a very healthy relationship. It's almost like you've chosen someone to be in a relationship who cannot reciprocate physical intimacy. Coincidence?"

"You need to stop reading Blaine's psychology books. Oh, what about that girl that works with Blaine. Demi? Danni?"

"Danni but she's a lesbian. See, this is what I'm talking about, your picking girls that aren't physically available. You know, gender and sexuality aren't black and white, you could be somewhere on the spectrum."

"Well, he's certainly on some sort of spectrum." Blaine teased, surprising Sam from behind. The comment earnt him a nudge in the ribs.

"Oh, is that why there's a rainbow flag?" Sam gasped as if he had figured something out. "Like a spectrum of light?" Kurt and Blaine both thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Sure, why not." Blaine agreed, dumped his vest and jacket on the countertop and paid. After their shenanigans in the changerooms there wasn't much time to shop anywhere else.

The boys decided to call it a night. Blaine and Sam returned to their apartments. Kurt returned to his with a disappointing small loot after an entire evening of shopping. When he turned the key into the lock and trundled through the apartment door, he was met by Santana standing with arms folded across her chest. Her face was furious.

"Kurt. We need to talk."


	21. Chapter 21

Santana's eyes could have fried an egg from across the room. Kurt was glued to the doorway completely clueless as to where Santana's rage was coming from. Cautiously he stepped forward as if Santana was about to pounce. They weren't the only two people in the room, Kitty Brit was also there, prowling around on all fours.

"What? What's going on?"

"That!" Santana flung a pointed finger across the room. Kurt followed it to find a black contraption in the far corner of the room. Kitty Brit had hoisted herself up into the sling.

"Huh?" Kurt was confused. It took a moment for Kurt to realise what it was.

"Kurt, it's a sex swing!"

"What are you doing putting a sex swing in the living room?" Kurt cried to Santana, thinking it was hers?"

"It's not mine you twit!"

"Well, it's not mine either!" Kurt screamed back. A realisation flushed over both their faces. The cursed her name at the same time.

"Rachel."

"Kitty Brit, get down from there." Kurt shoed Kitty Brit off the swing. "Who knows what bodily fluids are on here."

"If you're worried about body fluids, you're going to have to clean the sofa, the chairs, basically every surface. The man never wears clothes." Santana hoisted Kitty Brit under the arm pits and dragged her away from the swing like a child would drag away a very fat cat. Kitty Brit meowed in retaliation.

"This is a problem."

"You're telling me. For the past two weeks you've been out of the country and since you've come back you've been in your study den. I've had to deal with Rachel and her Dom boy-toy. It's driving me insane!"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"You're her best friend, that's your department."

"You're the apartment's queen bitch, kicking out the Ken doll is your department."

"The more I retaliate, the more Rachel will dig her heels in, you know that." Santana was right. Rachel was incredibly stubborn. Kurt moped in defeat.

"Can't we just wait until just fizzles out?"

"Kurt, they purchased a sex swing. They are expensive. This is a new level of commitment. They may as well have bought a house together."

"If they bought a house together, we wouldn't be needing to have this conversation." Kurt muttered, walking over to the swing and attempting to lift it.

"Brodie probably just had this lying around his place and brought it over. Will you help me with this?" Kurt grunted as he tried to lift the swing. Santana lifted the other end and began to shuffle it towards Rachel's privacy curtain.

"It's not going to fit." Santana grumbled. "I'm sure of it. Otherwise why would they have left it in the living room in the first place?"

"Because Brodie is an exhibitionist." Kurt scraped one of the poles against the brick wall. The sound surely meant they would lose part of their bond. "Keep pushing." Kurt barked. The metal poles bend and left black grazing across the skirting boards. "A little more!"

"Gaahh!" Santana and Kurt gave one last push through the narrow corridor and through the privacy curtain. But the sex swing made it through and crashed onto Rachel's bed.

Santana and Kurt high-fived each other.

"Now, how do we rid ourselves of this sex pest." Santana mused.

"I suppose we need to give her a taste of her own medicine." Kurt's eyes flashed with an evil plan. "Do you still see that Dom?"

"Not very much since Brit has been around."

"Do you reckon you could make an exception?" Kurt and Santana looked to Kitty Brit for permission. The kitty was licking her forepaws grooming herself. She had been listening to their conversation the whole time. Of course, cats couldn't speak, but they could grin, and Kitty Brit was grinning like a Cheshire cat. It was enough permission for the Kurt and Santana to start working on their plan.

It didn't take much convincing for the buff mohawked Dom to agree to their plan. His name was Puck, and out of the club he seemed a little less intimidating in his kaki shirt and grey jeans. He had his tricks of the trade in a duffle bag by his feet.

"So ah, how do we do this?" Puck looked uncertain. It was just Santana and Kurt present in that apartment, and of course, Kitty Brit. Rachel and Brodie were attending their classes but would be back in the afternoon.

"Brodie tends to walk around the house completely naked. We want that to stop."

"Why don't you just put superglue on the chairs then?" Puck shrugged.

"Because we're not twelve." Kurt replied. "Rachel, as much as I love her, suffers from the lack of ability to care about anyone but herself. She doesn't understand that her and Brodie are affecting everyone around her. If she feels what we are feeling, then she will be more receptive to change."

"Sooo, you want me to walk around the house naked?" Puck grinned cheekily.

"Not just that." Santana added. "Rachel hates being bossed around, and I'm sure another Dom would hate being bossed around as well, so I want you to unleash all if this." Santana waved her hands over Puck.

"Are you sure?" Puck raised an eyebrow. Kurt and Santana didn't have to think. Their answer which they answered in unison was "Yes."

"Alright." Puck unzipped his duffle back and pulled out a drill.

"Ahhh…."

"I'm going to drill locks onto all your cupboards. I also need to take your television remote and hair conditioner."

"If he drills holes into our cupboards, we will lose our bond." Kurt muttered.

"A small price to pay to never see Brodies penis touch our couch cushions again."

"Agreed." Puck gathered the locks and spent the afternoon completing his handyman project.

"So, you two are going to have to play along with this as well." Puck drilled as he spoke. "I have to out-Dom the Dom which means you are both my Subs, only when Rachel is around, of course, or not." Puck mused cheekily.

"Only when Rachel's around." Kurt confirmed. There were very few people he would allow to boss him around.

"And you have to pretend you like it too. And we will have to make obnoxiously loud sex sounds from Kurt's room."

"Why don't we just invite Blaine over. Those two make enough noise on their own. You think that would be enough to shoo Brodie away."

"I am not having sex with either of you." Kurt put his foot down.

"Didn't you listen? We're just making sex sounds, dummy." Santana rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, your virtue is safe."

"Pfft, virtue my ass. Kurt's been following Mr E around like a puppy. He'll be one of us soon."

"If I start locking up conditioner bottles, shoot me. No body deserves frizzy hair." Kurt muttered to Santana.

"Um, guys?" Puck looked down at the Kitty Brit twisting around his legs. "What's this?"

"That's Kitty Brit. If you give her a scratch behind her ears she will go away." Kurt explained. Kitty Brit purred and nudged her cheeks into Puck's calves. The gentle giant gave her a scratch behind her real ears.

"Sweet." Puck chuckled. Kitty Brit watch Puck work for a little bit from a safe distance then tottered off back to the couch. "Now, if we are going to do this, we need boundaries."

"No sex, and you don't mess with my hair, skin care routine or clothes." Kurt demanded.

"See, what did I tell you? Total Dom."

"No, just a brat." Santana corrected which earnt a slap across her shoulder.

"Keep a spare set of clothes in your backpack. For this to be believable we are going to have to make it look like I'm really doing my job. Hide your skin products in your room and I'll pretend I've confiscated them."

"What about me?" Santana asked.

"We're going to take a more physical approach with you." Puck winked. Santana gave a blushing grin.

"Hmm, just the way I like it." Santana purred.

"Alright, I'm out." Kurt threw his hands up in the air. He did not want to see Puck and Santana make sexy eyes across the kitchen. This plan had to work; Kurt was already feeling grossed out.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Elliot. It's been a while since we caught up."

"Kurt! Get your butt here." Elliot was a head taller than Kurt and wrapped him up in a hug. He swung Kurt into his apartment with ease.

Elliot's apartment was more like a museum of rock and roll. There were records, posters and guitars hanging from every possible wall. Not even the toilet was safe from Elliot's influence and in there hung a KISS framed poster. It was a little unnerving trying to go with a bunch of painted faces staring at you and Kurt always had to go with his eyes closed. When Kurt told Elliot this last year the man lost it in a fit of laughter and swore, he would never, ever, ever more that poster anywhere else. It was far too amusing.

"I see nothing's changed." Kurt let the strong scent of incense burn his nose. Elliot liked the calming feeling it gave. Kurt thought it smelt like an old sock draw.

"Does anything really ever change?" Elliot mused, picking up his favourite guitar and strumming it gently. "Have you been practicing your chords?" Elliot shoved the guitar in Kurt's arms.

"I have not had a chance." Kurt replied honestly, trying to bend his fingers the way Elliot had shown him months ago. The sound he made was terrible.

"And why the hell not?"

"Well, for a start, I've been spending heaps of time with Blaine, travelling to Argentina and back, dealing with Sam, a sex pest and to top it all off I have to learn how to be a Sub."

"Wow, ok, what? Kurt, start from the beginning, no actually, start with the sex pest, that sounds interesting, no, wait, the Sub thing, because I feel like you might need some pointers, so you don't undo all my hard work." Elliot blustered excitedly as he sat cross legged on the couch. In anticipation of Kurt's arrival, he had been brewing some strange herbal tea. He poured a cup for Kurt who sniffed it with a cringe.

"I forgot your parents are hippies."

"Yeah, they sent me another chakra cleansing care package this week. The tea is not that bad." Elliot took a sip. How could two hippies produce a complete rock and roll fan? Kurt supposed it wasn't too farfetched. Elliot drank his tea while Kurt explained everything in his life, from Blaine managing the club while his Dad was away, to Sam's break up with his girlfriend, to Brodie who was driving Kurt insane.

"I swear he used my moisturiser this week." Kurt flung his arms up in the air. "And I'm not sure if he just used it on his face, if you know what I mean."

"So, what did you do?"

"I got a new bottle, that's what I did, and I stuck a very passive aggressive label on it."

"Yeah, that's not going to work." Elliot sighed. "The Puck idea might, if you hold your tongue and don't sass back, you have to be the perfect Sub otherwise Rachel will see through it all and she will know you are just doing it to get back at her."

"Maybe it might be easier to just move out." Kurt wasn't sure if he could hold back all his sass.

"Don't be silly, just come down to the basement and release your inner Dom. You will be all Dom-ed out so you can Sub all week, or however long it takes for this Brodie character to disappear."

"Puck's putting locks on all the cupboards."

"Right, well, that's extreme."

"Yup, desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Just set your boundaries, alright. This is all a ruse and nothing else."

"I know, I know. Don't worry, it's only when Rachel and Brodie are around, and we have spare keys. It's not like I'm going to be locked out of my own fridge."

"Just don't give any ideas to Sam. He already punishes himself too much about his body."

"Don't worry, Blaine and I are taking good care of him." Kurt assured. Elliot raised an eyebrow, was that an innuendo?

"Really?" He inquired with a smirk.

"No, not like that." Kurt blushed. It wasn't like he hadn't thought about it, and he knew Blaine certainly had, even if he didn't care to admit it.

"Are you sure?" Elliot pressed.

"Well, I have my suspicions about Sam."

"I believe I have the same ones." Elliot sung with a wicked grin. "You know, I think I might have an idea that could help both Sam and Blaine."

"Help Blaine? With what?"

"Remember how I had to set up the basement for him because he couldn't go down there?"

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe he just needs a _very_ strong incentive to overcome his fear."

"What sort of incentive?"

"Oh, I think you know."

**I think you know where this next chapter is heading. Please don't forget to write a review, they mean a lot.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Alright, if you're not a fan of a bit of Kurblam, look away now.**

"Kurt what is this all about?" Blaine asked as they held hands in the elevator. Kurt dressed in a long black cloak pressed the down button before turning to Blaine.

"It's a surprise."

"Kurt we're heading to the basement." Kurt noticed how Blaine's voice shook. Kurt held his green eyes with confidence.

"It's ok, baby." He pressed a hand to Blaine's clean-shaven cheek and pressed a gentle kiss to those soft lips. Blaine relaxed a little, letting out a sigh. The feel of Kurt's palms rubbing his chest made his heart race, but in a very good way. Kurt was making all the moves, all the seductive glances under those eyelashes, those kitten licks to the side of Blaine's neck.

"What are you hiding under here?" Blaine attempted to unbutton Kurt's cloak. Kurt snatched his hands.

"Spoiler's sweetie." Kurt purred as the elevator pinged and the doors began to slide open. Kurt watched as Blaine's face changed from seduction to fear.

"Look at me." Kurt demanded. "Blaine, keep your eyes on me." Kurt backed away slowly. He watched as Blaine's chest rose and fell with anxiety. But he did as he was told. Those eyes never strayed. Kurt smiled. Like Elliot had said, confidence was key. Blaine would feel his confidence, he would feel comfortable. And if that didn't work, then the sex appeal surely would.

"You are doing so well, baby." Kurt backed away from the elevator and pressed his back up against the wall. The wall was right beside a door which was opened just a crack. He began to slowly unbutton his cloak. "Would you like to see what I've got under here?"

"Yes, yes please Kurt." Blaine's mouth was dry. He wasn't sure if it was from nerves or arousal. His ears were ringing a little and his feet couldn't move forward. He could feel his panic attack creeping up but he didn't want the elevator to close, so he pressed the button to keep the doors open. He watched as Kurt revealed what he had been hiding. Black ropes traced across his chest, criss-crossing over his chest and over his hips. He wore tight red underwear underneath the ropes that dived between his legs, emphasising the hardening erection and tightening balls that were surely too large to fit in such a small triangle of fabric.

"Fuck, Kurt." Blaine needed the elevator wall for support. He pressed the open doors more and more, not wanting anyone to accidentally send the elevator back up. He watched as Kurt ran his hands over his own body, tugging on the ropes as his hands snaked downwards.

"Come on baby, I can't do this all on my own." Kurt pouted, teasing.

"Kurt, I want to, I want to so bad." Blaine's legs wouldn't move. God, he wanted them to move. His body ached from the memory of pain and his vision spotted, but his heart raced with desire. His mind and his cock wanted nothing more than to turn Kurt around and fuck him up against that wall. Kurt's gaze didn't falter, if anything, he smirked a little more.

"I know you do." Kurt rolled his hips around and twisted his body sideways so Blaine could get a side view of his bare ass. "I see you need a bit more… encouragement. I was hoping you would." Kurt opened the door beside him just a little, enough to grab a leather lead. He tugged on it roughly. "Come." He demanded.

"Fuck." Blaine gasped when he saw who was at the other end of that metal studded leash. It was attached to a harness that was worn by Sam. Sam wore a blindfold and a metal dog muzzle around his face. His hips and cock were wrapped in a bindingly tight wrap, showing off his ass but hiding any erection. From the way Sam walked forward, there was one there.

"Good boy." Kurt purred, caressing a hand across Sam's face. He turned his eyes back to Blaine. "I know you like to watch."

"Yes." Blaine didn't know what else to say. How had Kurt convinced Sam to do this? How was this going to work? All these questions dissolved and replaced by arousal as Kurt barked orders.

"Sam." Kurt tugged on the dog lead. "Sit." Sam fell to his knees beside Kurt. "Good boy." Kurt took off Sam's muzzle and tossed it back through the door. Sam gasped and opened his wide mouth. Those lips remained parted, waiting for their next command. Kurt stroked Sam's golden hair patiently and with the other touched himself, waiting to see if this was enough to entice Blaine out of the elevator.

"I think your dog is hungry." Blaine breathed. His erection was incredible, the blood throbbed and pulsed between his legs.

"I think you are right." Kurt continued to stroke Sam's hand and down his shoulders. He was still wearing his blindfold. "Sam, would you like something between those thick lips of yours."

"Yes, yes please, K." Sam was begging, his handcuffed hands flexing and releasing against his thighs.

"Eat." Kurt purred and pressed Sam's head between his thighs. Blaine let out an incredibly loud groan at the sight. His insides flipped with desire. Sam's tongue gently lapped the red fabric that wrapped around Kurt's erection.

"He likes it when you go all the way up and all the way down." Blaine instructed. Sam did as he was told.

"Why don't you come here and show him how it's done, Blaine." Kurt gasped and rolled his eyes back into his head. Blaine's stomach jolted, watching his boyfriend writhe with pleasure. That was when fear disappeared from Blaine's body. Finally his body obeyed his mind and he dashed across the threshold of the elevator and dropped to his knees right beside Sam. Any anxiety had washed away and only the desire for pleasure remained.

"I'm so proud of you." Kurt praised, pressing a palm to Blaine's burning cheek. "Eat." Blaine smiled up at Kurt, then down at Sam, whose was nuzzling his nose around in Kurt's balls. Blaine didn't waste a moment but dived his lips alongside Sam's. The two boys nuzzled, licked and lapped at Kurt until that fabric was soaked through. Blaine snaked a hand around Sam's waist and ran a palm up and down his back. Sam moaned with pleasure at the feeling of Blaine's soft palms. That in turn incited a reaction in Kurt.

"Fuck, boys!" Kurt gasped and groaned, feeling Blaine trace the head of his cock and Sam nip gently at his balls. The feeling of two lips, two tongues running over his crotch was incredible. His knees were shaking with the build-up. He would have to stop them soon.

"Boys, boys, stop!" Kurt gasped. Blaine's tongue lingered a little longer than it should have. Kurt gripped the back of Blaine's head in a fistful of hair and wrenched it away. "I said stop." Kurt growled, feeling his cock come a little. Sam was so obedient, blind fold still in place, hands upon his thighs, waiting for his next instruction.

"Blaine, you need to learn to listen." Kurt relaxed his grip and moved his thumb into Blaine's mouth, hooking his lower jaw with his finger, and like a fishhook, hoisted him to his feet. "Come with me." Kurt turned to Sam, "Sam! Up." Kurt tugged on Sam's lead, and with his fingers still in Blaine's mouth, pulled the two boys into their room.

The room Kurt had chosen was mild compared to the others in the basement. He didn't want to panic Blaine with anything too extreme or kinky. The room was dimly lit with a small four poster bed in one corner of the room. On each poster there were multiple hooks and carabiners. Three more hooks hung from the walls. There was also either a massage or torture table, whichever way you looked at it. In the very far corner of the room was a spider web suspension reaching from the ceiling down to the floor. Kurt marched the boys over to the spider web. He slipped his fingers in and out of Blaine's mouth soothingly before he spoke.

"You will listen to me Blaine." Kurt cooed and popped his wet finger from his lips. Blaine nodded feverishly.

"Yes, Kurt." Kurt grinned and turned his attentions to Sam who waited patiently. Kurt buckled one wrist to a hook just too high for Sam's feet to be on the ground. He did the same to the other side. Sam hitched his heels into the first wrung of the spider web and gripped the steel woven rope for support. This made his muscles pop as his shoulders tensed, and Sam arched himself forward off the web. Blaine gawked in awe at the sight of his best friend's arched body hooked and suspended. His arms clenching and his knees bent to arch his hips forward.

"On your knees, Blaine." Kurt sung. "Sam, I'm going to take this blindfold off now, so you can see what Blaine is going to do to you. Is that alright?"

"Yes." Sam breathed as his muscles began to ache. Kurt grinned. Elliot had told him that Sam liked it when he was placed in positions where he had to use those muscles. He liked the burn and the ache. This position would certainly give it to him. Kurt reached up and slowly slipped the blindfold from Sam's face and brushed the hair from his eyes. Sam sighed and blinked his eyes, adjusting to the light. That was when he saw Blaine kneeling by his feet.

"Hey Blaine." Sam's smile was so casual, so normal Blaine wondered why they hadn't done anything like this sooner.

"Blaine, remove Sam's shorts." Kurt ordered. Blaine reached up, confused as to how this could be done. These weren't normal shorts; it was almost like they were a self-sticking wrap.

"No, with your teeth." Kurt corrected. "Start here." Kurt ran a hand to Sam's hipbone where there was a small tab. Blaine pulled it with his teeth and began to tug. The stretchy fabric began to unravel. Blaine started slow, letting his cheek graze gently across Sam's crotch. He had to swap sides and dart around and behind Sam to pull the fabric around from behind his ass. Kurt watched with satisfaction. The longer Blaine took the more Sam groaned and tensed. Kurt took the luxury of brushing his hands up and down Sam's abs, then up his arms, letting his boyfriend to all the work.

After a few minutes Sam groaned. "Please, Blaine, hurry up." A layer of sweat had formed over his skin. Blaine was almost done.

"No Blaine, take your time." Kurt scolded, pinching Sam's chin so their eyes could meet. "I give the orders around here." Sam nodded. Kurt brushed his lips against the boy's well-endowed mouth, not a full kiss, just enough to cause his cock to push through the last few layers of fabric. Blaine saw it then, his lips brushed against it, making Sam gasp.

"Yes Blaine, take it all off now. It must feel so good to have that cock of your finally free."

"So good, K." Sam breathed. That was all the encouragement Blaine needed to rip the last of the wrap free and let Sam's cock spring forward. Sam gasped with pleasure at the feeling of cool air on his now free cock. All the blood that was surging to reach flooded down making his head flush a deep red. Blaine gasped. He couldn't help himself, he leant forward and gave a testing lick to the base of Sam's cock. Kurt watched this. He watched how Sam's eyes were on Blaine. How he was uncertain at first, then once Blaine's delight showed and the press of soft lips to his flesh, his worry melted away. Kurt let the boys explore one another for a moment, let them grow comfortable. Sam arched his head back as Blaine's hands wandered over Sam's hips, he gripped behind him to press his palms into Sam's booty and was met with firm fistfuls of muscle. Blaine rolled his lips around Sam's cock, teasing him and never licking up the shaft. His cock bounced heavily from his body, with vein's so laced and cross crossed Blaine had never seen anything like it before. Just as Blaine was about to venture forward Kurt interrupted.

"That's enough." Kurt directed Blaine's head towards his own cock, which had been throbbing ever since he had the two boys nuzzle him. Blaine kissed and nudged hungrily as Kurt unhooked Sam from the spiderweb. Without any prompting Sam dropped to his knees and resumed his place beside Blaine and the two of them shared Kurt's cock. Kurt knew he was meant to be in charge, but he couldn't resist, he backed up against the spiderweb, letting the boy's slip his underwear free. Kurt's cock was revealed. Sam looked a little uncertain. He had never done this before.

"I'll show you." Blaine whispered, reading his mind. He kept his eye contact with Sam as he pressed his lips to the side of Kurt's cock. He grabbed Sam's hand and played them over Kurt's balls. Blaine's mouth opened and swallowed Kurt's head gently, bobbing slightly, knowing exactly how Kurt liked it, slowly and sucking powerfully. Blaine swallowed Kurt twice then popped his lips free.

"Here." Blaine angled Kurt towards Sam. Sam's thick lips swallowed Kurt's head with ease. Blaine groaned as he watched Sam test his mouth around Kurt.

"Swirl your tongue around him, he likes that." Blaine encouraged, then watch Sam's tongue flick around behind his cheeks.

"Hmm, yes!" Kurt moaned. Then he let out a high-pitched squeal that startled Sam.

"That means he likes it. Now flick your tongue across his slit." Blaine rested back on his haunches, taking a moment to appreciate the site. There was Sam, on his knees sucking off his boyfriend. Blaine's heart raced at the sight. Kurt's head was thrown back and Sam began to devour him.

"Now, all the way down, as far as you can." Sam did as he was told, diving down to Kurt's base. Sam barely gagged. Blaine was so proud of him. He did this a few more times. Blaine itched to grip Sam's cock, instead, he settled for stroking the boy's thigh, letting his fingers brush against his balls teasingly. The soft skin of Sam's was too enticing. Blaine reached further, tracing his fingers over that hairless sack.

"Sam!" Kurt writhed, thrusting a little before he knew what he was doing. Then he remembered he was the one meant to be in control. Kurt forced his cock free from those incredible lips.

"Did I do good?" Sam panted.

"So good." Blaine assured with a kiss to Sam's shoulder. "He's just remembered that he's meant to be in charge around here."

"That I am." Kurt still appeared dazed and rolled his neck this way and that. Sam still had his dog lead attached to him and Kurt gave it a quick tug. "Sam, Blaine, come with me." Kurt panted. He had to adjust himself to walk. Blaine and Sam shared a smile.

"On the bed. I want your asses in the air." Kurt watched Blaine take Sam's hand and lead them both to the bed. Blaine noticed how Sam looked a little nervous as he knelt on his hands and knees. Blaine knelt on the mattress beside him, so close their hips were touching. Blaine bent his lips to Sam's ear, brushing his lips against the boy's cheek.

"Hey? Sammy, is this still alright?" Blaine whispered as Kurt slowly kneaded their ass cheeks. He had a hand on each of them, stroking slowly.

"Yes, Blaine." Sam's voice shook a little, but he was smiling. "Just, a little nervous. I've never… not like this."

"Hey, hey, we don't have to…"

"I want to." Sam blustered quickly. God, he wanted to. His cock ached stronger than it had ever pulsed before. with his ass up in the air, vulnerable and totally under Kurt's control, it was thrilling. Scary, but thrilling.

"Kurt will take good care of us." Blaine assured. Sam angled his body and linked his forearm with Blaine's. Sam brushed his lips against Blaine's and Blaine snapped them into a kiss. Their fingers entwined and Blaine smiled through his kiss. Those plump wet lips were addictive. He couldn't believe he got to do this with his best friend.

Kurt watched their gentle interaction while he toyed and played with their cheeks. Blaine soothed and assured and made Kurt's heart swell, watching his boyfriend kiss Sam gently. Kurt rolled his hand up and down Sam's back, relaxing those muscles. Kurt took a moment to admire those asses before him, firm and waiting. He licked a finger on each hand and ran it down their cracks. Sam gasped when Kurt touch him around his rim. His fingertips were gently running circles around his soft pink flesh. those slow circles became faster, then slower, the prodded a little more until…

"He's ready for more, Kurt." Blaine ordered, seeing how Sam's breathing began to change.

"Who's in charge around here?" Kurt slapped Blaine's ass hard for his insubordinate but then rubbed it, thanking him for his guidance. Despite the fact he was meant to be in control, he was growing nervous. He needed this to be perfect for Sam and for Blaine.

"You are in charge, K." Sam breathed, itching for more than just the light prod of Kurt's finger.

"Exactly." Kurt began to trail kisses down Sam's ass. Blaine, no longer feeling Kurt's hand, and recovering from the sting of the slap, looked behind him. He saw what Kurt was doing. God, he wanted to watch so bad.

"Please, can I watch?" Blaine begged Kurt. Kurt's face was hidden behind Sam's rump.

"Only since you asked so nicely." Kurt stuck his tongue out and licked from the base of Sam's balls all the way up. Sam's entire body shivered. Blaine angled himself to get a better look and so he brushed his lips up and down the length of Sam's flank, muttering sexy whispers.

"This is going to feel so good." Blaine assured. Sam didn't need to be told twice. Kurt's wet tongue began to circle his hole. He prodded slowly around that pink puckering. Sam adjusted his knees to work himself a little wider. Blaine's heart raced and cock throbbed watching Sam's body arch and flex.

"Yes!" Sam gasped. "Please, please stick your tongue in me again. Please K."

"You're teasing Kurt." Blaine growled seeing Sam's needs were not met. "Let me…" Blaine practically shoved Kurt out of the way and dived his tongue into Sam's hole.

"Yes, B, fuck!" Sam gasped feeling the pressure open him up and Blaine's tongue slick in and out.

"Did you just push me!" Sam could hear Kurt's voice deepened. Sam didn't know Kurt's voice could go that low. Blaine's response was muffled by Sam's ass. He could feel the vibrations run into him. God if felt good. The boy's fighting over him felt even better. The thrill of feeling their hands grapple over his ass, down his legs, tugging at his thighs. Their hands tugged at his balls and fought over his cock. Their lips lathered his ass cheeks and bit down into his muscle. They were slapping him, biting him, growling.

"Harder." Sam begged, wanting to see those bruises for weeks. Both Kurt and Blaine obliged. Sam screamed at the piercing stung of teeth marks in his toned flesh. They were taking care of him in every way possible. They were in control; he was theirs and he trusted them completely. And who would have thought his ass could feel so good?

Kurt won that fight and his tongue flooded back into his ass, but not before there was a gentle whispering between the two of them. Blaine's bites travelled back up his flank and to his ear.

"Sam… K would like to know…" Blaine sucked Sam's neck hard, then continued his sentence. "He would like to know… fuck!" Blaine felt Kurt's finger slip inside of him and push deep. He wasn't expecting it. It burned so good and Kurt worked his finger in and out, listening to Blaine try and form words. "K, hmmm yes, he wants to know if you would like your first to be me or him?"

"Oh." Sam felt giddy at the choice. He supposed it was a big deal. It would be his first. Despite Kurt being in charge here, it was something for Sam to decide. Sam's cheeks flushed with indecision. On one hand there was Blaine, his best friend. But then there was Kurt. Kurt's command was intoxicating. He way the boy gripped and slapped his ass, how he ran his nails down his flanks.

"K." Sam breathed as Kurt's fingers worked themselves deeper inside and pressed against something that sent sparks through his cock. Was that a look of disappointment flashed across Blaine's face?

"Blaine, I want you here. I want to do things to you. I want you to _make_ me do things to you." Sam hoped Blaine would understand. Kurt, who was listening to their conversation, understood perfectly.

"Blaine." Kurt commanded as he slipped on a condom and lubed his pulsing cock. "Give him something to put those lips around."

"Thank you, K." Sam groaned.

"I'm going to take this slow, Sam." Kurt lined the tip of his cock up to Sam's tight ring. "Blaine won't be so kind." Kurt's eyes met Blaine's as Blaine adjusted to his knees. There was a devilish smirk to Kurt's lips.

"Hard." Kurt ordered Blaine. Blaine nodded but nervously offered his cock to Sam's lips. But he trusted Kurt, he trusted that Kurt knew exactly what Sam wanted and he trusted that this is what Sam wanted too.

Sam's lips felt incredible around Blaine's cock. Sam wasn't gentle like he had been with Kurt. His lips pushed right passed his head and right down his shaft. His lips tightened and his tongue pressed his cock up to the roof of his mouth.

"He wants you to fuck him, Blaine. Don't make me ask again." When he felt Sam's, mouth vibrate with a moan, Blaine didn't need to be told twice. He began to thrust and push his hips into Sam's screaming mouth.

Sam's body was overloaded with pleasure. Kurt's cock pushed itself into his ass. The burn was incredible. Kurt had been true to his word. He had taken that push slow, almost teasingly slow. His cock head brushed over his prostate and lingered just above it. Blaine, on the other hand pushed his cock violently into his mouth, forcing Sam backwards into Kurt. The movement pushed him forward and back, the boys using him like a plaything. And God he wanted to be used, he wanted to be their toy, their plaything. From the sounds they were both making he was a damn good one.

Above him Kurt and Blaine's eyes wandered over each other. Kurt, wrapped in rope, thrust himself into that perfect ass. His face screwed up tight. Blaine thrusted Sam back harder into Kurt, knowing that his movements would make Kurt gasp. Kurt in turn, watched how Blaine's chest beaded with sweat, how his hands gripped Sam's shoulders, how he bit his bottom lip as he grew close. The boys were close, feeling the excitement build in the pits of their stomach. Their panting turned to moans, the vibrations around Blaine's cock became more intense. The boys were thrusting every inch they had inside of him.

"Kurt, can I…." Blaine gritted his teeth against the sensation. He was right on the edge. He was asking for permission, both from Sam and Kurt. He wanted to make sure it would be alright for Sam and he knew Kurt would have the answer. He was to take care of Sam, after all.

"Yes." Kurt groaned as his cock thrusted deeper into Sam's incredibly perfect ass. He wasn't going to last much longer either.

"Fuck, Sam!" Blaine screamed and threw his head back and pushed the back of Sam's head into his hips as he came. Hearing Blaine say another man's name flushed Kurt's body with a strange mixture of arousal and jealousy. It was new and powerful, and it was hearing that name that brought Kurt over the edge. He didn't know why, nor did he know how to explain it, but God it felt good. His cock flooded Sam's ass and Kurt bent forward over Sam's back, losing all his strength. Sam's body was convulsing, whimpering. Kurt stroked him gently, as both him and Blaine pulled out of Sam. Blaine's lips kissed Kurt lovingly, but Kurt's eyes were on Sam, wanting to make sure he was alright.

"Sam?"

"I tried to hold it back." Sam panted, he was still on all fours, his cock was hard and dripping with cum. The bed beneath him was soaked. "I just couldn't. I came and I came again." Kurt rolled Sam onto his back. The boy's lips were dripping wet and parted. Kurt licked the taste of Blaine from them soothingly. Just looking at him, shining with sweat and panting made Kurt want to straddle him then and there and ride him like crazy. How the hell had Blaine spent high school with this man and not been driven insane? Blaine looked like he was just about passed out alongside Sam, his head was nestled in the crook of Sam's neck and a palm splayed across his wet abs.

"You came twice." Kurt purred, nipping that bottom lip. "Did you hear that Blaine? How naughty. Wait until Mr E finds out about this."

"No, no please don't tell Mr E." Sam begged, but there was a smile to his lips. "He will punish me."

"Twice." Kurt corrected. Sam grinned a little more. "And you." Kurt knelt across Sam to reach Blaine. Blaine's eyes fluttered open lazily to stare innocently at Kurt.

"Yes, my love?"

"_Always_ say _my_ name." If there was any residual jealously inside Kurt's heart it was flushed out immediately with Blaine's smile. Those eyes were so warm and gently and only for him. Blaine snaked a hand around the back of Kurt's neck and pressed the softest of kisses upon his lips. It was as if he knew what Kurt was thinking even if he wasn't saying it.

"Always Kurt."


	23. Chapter 23

"So… did I detect a hint of jealously last night?" Blaine sung on the end of the phone line. Kurt flopped back on his bed. He was confined to his bedroom after talking back at Puck. Project 'Out Dom the Dom' was in full swing and Kurt made a mental note to never use any of the wooden spoons for cooking every again. Santana was busy making dinner under the close watch of Puck. Things were rather ridiculous around the apartment, so much so that Kurt was worried Rachel would see through this rouse. But Puck was getting on Blondie McButtface's (As Santana referred to him) nerves so much Rachel didn't have time to question the Dom's residence in their already overcrowded apartment.

"Well?" Blaine waited.

"Maybe a little." Kurt admitted. Was Blaine laughing?

"Hey!"

"So, you wouldn't be keen on doing it again?"

"I never said that."

"Soooo it's a yes?"

"It's a maybe. The jealousy thing was kind of…

"Arousing?"

"I was going to say difficult to navigate. I think Sam might take a while to recover. We did leave a few bruises."

"Oh, shit, I forgot his modelling!" Blaine sounded like he was having a panic attack. Now it was Kurt's turn to laugh.

"Relax. Sam doesn't have anything booked for the next month. Do you really think he would have trusted both of us if he had a photoshoot the next day?"

"Oh, right. Also, he keeps asking me all these sexual questions."

"Like what?"

"Like about his sexuality and stuff."

"Well it makes sense. You are studying sexual phycology."

"Oh, yeah right, I forgot about that. How are you better at all this sex stuff than I am."

"Remember that I proofread all your assignments."

"Yeah, but even with Sam, you know exactly what he needs. It's like your read between the lines."

"Theory and practice are different Blaine."

"But you were a virgin before we met."

"I just have a very good teacher." Kurt assured. Blaine was clearly having sole self-doubts. "Blaine do you have an exam coming up?"

"Maybe."

"That explains it."

"Explains what?"

"You are doubting yourself again."

"You know me so well. Can I come over?"

"I wouldn't advise it. I can hear Brodie and Puck from my bedroom."

"Aww please I have to see this."

"You really don't want to. Their last argument was about how to correctly tie knots, the argument before that was when Puck gave Rachel and order to follow and she followed it."

"Oh no she didn't." Blaine gasped as if it was the most scandalous thing ever. Blaine's reactions always made Kurt giggle. The phone vibrated by his hear. He had received a text.

"Surely Rachel is going to see through this whole plan."

"You would think so, but she's too busy calming down Brodie to notice. Brodie is taking the bait like Brit takes catnip."

"Does Brit actually eat catnip. Surely that's not good for her."

"Not really. We just throw some chamomile tea leaves around. She likes the smell." Kurt's phone buzzed again.

"And what would Kitty Kurt like?" Blaine purred. It had been a while since they had played kitten.

"Kitty Kurt wouldn't be opposed to a bit of lavender and rose."

"I'll make note of that. So, can I come over?"

"You do so at your own risk. Can I hang up on you for a second? My phone keeps buzzing with messages."

"Yeah sure, it's probably Sam though. I told him to ask you about what he should wear for his date."

"Date, oh my God, Sam has a date!" Kurt practically jumped off the bed.

"Hold your horses cowboy. It's just a blind date to get Sam out of his mopey state."

"I thought we already did that."

"Well you didn't tell me about your plan, so I made my own. Downloaded the app, made his profile, shoved it under his nose until he picked someone."

"So, is he going out with a girl or guy?"

"Does that really matter Kurt?" Blaine spoke in a tone that told him to stop thinking in black and white. "Weren't you meant to answer some text messages?"

"Fine, fine. Bye Blaine."

"See you soon honey."

"No, stay home, study." Kurt barked down the phone, but Blaine had already hung up. Kurt looked at his text messages. They weren't from Sam. Two were from his dad and one was from Carol.

D: Hey kid, answer your phone

D: Kurt, really need your help right now

C: Kurt answer your phone, your father is going to get us lost

Kurt called his father, jumping to the worst conclusions and a little baffled by Carol's message.

"Dad, please tell me you are ok."

"Ah, I little lost actually. But's it's alright now. Carol showed me how to use the Map app on my phone."

"What happened, did your car break down?"

"We're walking. Good for the heart, which you will be glad to know is going strong."

"I'm still very confused."

"Yuck, someone has left their fast food leftovers by the front of you building complex. Is it bad if I feel like I want a cheeseburger now?"

"Dad you're here!"

"Surprise Kiddo! Now come on and let us in, it's getting cold out."

"Oh shit!" What the hell were his parents about to walk into? Santana, Puck and Brodie were in the kitchen and God knows where Rachel was.

"Come on, let us in."

"Ah, can you give me a moment?"

"No can do. Can't give you a chance to hide your boyfriend."

"He's not here Dad." Kurt tried to hide the panic from his voice, fearing what he would find if he left his room.

"Then what are you afraid of?" Burt laughed. He heard the doorbell buzz in the apartment, then the echo of the door opening through the phone line.

"ByeDadseeyousoon." Kurt threw his phone across the bed and ran out to douse whatever chaotic scene his parents were about to walk in on.

Puck was dressed in a tight tank top and pants. Good. Nothing too crazy. But he was sitting up on the kitchen tabletop with a boot on the island stool. That was not going to fly, no body puts their dirty boots on the chairs.

Then there was Santana who was confined to the back wall, arms tied behind her back performing a wall squat. She had finished making dinner. Kurt made a mental note to remember that one for Sam who would very much enjoy the torment of working one's quads. But now was not the time.

This was manageable, thought Kurt, that was, until he spied Brodie. Brodie in all his glory, naked and glowering at Puck from across the room. Before Kurt could even explode and tell everyone that his parents were here there was a knock at the door.

"Santana, get the door." Puck ordered.

"No!" Kurt gasped. "My parents are here!" Kurt cried. It was then that they all looked at Kurt and saw the panic on his face.

"S'all good man." Puck soothed. "We'll play it cool." Puck untied Santana so she could open the door. The calm ease that radiated from Puck instantly allowed Kurt to breath. It was so different from the dominant personal he showed when trying to fool Brodie.

Brodie! Crap!

"Hey kiddo!" Burt and Carol barged through the door and b-lined for their son. "It's so good to see you!"

"Surprise!" Carol sung. She was rugged up in the worst _I heart NYC_ sweater. What did Kurt expect when she was without Kurt's guidance?

"It's so good to see you both, I've missed you so much!" For a moment Kurt forgot about the predicament he was in.

"Ah, Kurt is that your boyfriend?" Carol had spotted Brodie who was still standing completely naked in the living room, making no effort whatsoever to show a hint of modesty.

"No! Oh God no. He's just an unwelcome squatter in our apartment. We tried fumigating but he's an extremely stubborn pest."

"Kurt be nice." Carol was looking Brodie up and down.

"Carol." Kurt moved the woman so she couldn't ogle the most annoying person on the planet.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Carol turned to Puck.

"No Mr and Mrs Hummel." Puck smiled and extended his hand. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief, at least someone around here had some manners. "Just a friend of Santana's."

"Oh Santana, I didn't see you there." Carol embraced Santana in one of her infamous hugs. Perhaps this night wasn't going to go as terrible as Kurt feared.

"So, what's for dinner?" Burt was heading to the kitchen. "Why are there locks on the cupboards?"

"Oh, the previous tenants put those on. Haven't had a chance to take them off." Kurt thought on his feet.

"Are you sure? I swear they weren't here last time we visited."

"They were." Santana followed Kurt's lie. "Definitely, totally were." Burt shrugged; he didn't care all that much. He was starving and in the mood for something greasy after the flight.

"Sure… Kurt where are your burger patties?"

"Dad, you shouldn't have anything like that. Besides Santana's already cooked up some… salad?" Kurt peered at the bowl. It was full of quinoa, pumpkin, feta and spinach. It looked rather appetising but certainly would not be his father's idea of a meal.

"But I've been eating good all week so I could have a cheat day with you."

"They are in the freezer Mr Hummel." Santana had never called Burt Mr Hummel before. She really must be on her best behaviour. Burt paused mid motion. If he hadn't thought someone was suspicious before, he sure was now. But he let it slide because he was hungry, and he hadn't had a burger in three weeks. While Burt cooked with his son, Carol recounted their New York adventures. Kurt had one eye on his dad and one eye on his friends, waiting for them to slip up and do something utterly embarrassing. Apart from Brodie's lack of clothing, the scene may have passed as a completely normal evening.

That was, until the front door swung open.

"Glad the sex swing has gone. Although I wouldn't be opposed to the spider… Oh, hello… family?" Blaine bustled in with his motor mouth running.

"Hi Blaine." Kurt's face was redder than Sam's ass after a good spanking. The entire kitchen table had heard his comment. All eyes were on him. Blaine just stood there and waved.

"Hi Kurt. I didn't realise you had company." There was a bald gentleman in a checked shirt and a woman beside him who could have only been Kurt's father and stepmother. They looked exactly like the photos in Kurt's room.

"We do. Um, Dad, Carol, _this_ is my boyfriend. Blaine." Kurt rushed to Blaine's side and pulled his boyfriend to the kitchen table before anyone could comment on Blaine's words.

"I'm surprised a sex swing could fit in this apartment." Burt mused. Kurt wanted to die. Could this evening get any worse?

"Oh, it did." Brodie mused with a mouth full of food. "But somebody didn't like it despite the fact that him and his bo-"

"Brodie, shut up." Kurt snapped which earnt him a dark glower. Brodie glanced at Kurt, but his closed his mouth when his eyes met Pucks glare. Puck seemed to be keeping Brodie in check.

"So, you are Kurt's parents." Blaine changed the subject to save Kurt from certain death by embarrassment. Fortunately, the conversation flowed far better once the conversation turned to introductions, childhood stories, but then…

"So how did you two meet?" Carol asked.

"At a club." Kurt answered, trying to be as vague as possible.

"Blaine's dad owns a club." Brodie offered. Kurt wanted nothing more than to evict this naked man out on the freezing sidewalk.

"A club! Burt and I are a little old for clubbing, but we would gladly make an exception. Take me back to my old dancing days." Carol danced in her seat. Kurt tried to think of as many excuses as possible as to why they shouldn't go clubbing. Brodie was sitting back in his chair looking far too please with the hole he was digging for Kurt. Puck and Santana were pleasantly quiet, watching the drama unfold.

"No Dad, you shouldn't go. It's not good for your heart."

"Nonsense, Kurt, if anything it'll be like exercise."

"A different sort of exercise." Brodie sniped. Kurt cringed.

"There are studies linking loud music to… changes in the electrical conductivity of the heart." Kurt lied.

"Have you been reading nonsense articles on your news feed again, Kurt?"

"It's true!"

"It's not. I'm a nurse. We don't see any 'death by DJ' on our clip boards. Why can't we see Blaine's parents club?"

"Because it would be great if you met my parents first." It was the only reason Blaine could think of, and in all honestly, he would like that far better than Burt and Carol's first impressions of his family being a half-naked nightclub.

Kurt felt like he was holding his breath the entire night. But as it came to the end of desert and Carol and Burt were preparing to leave, Kurt felt like the night hadn't gone half as bad as he had thought. I mean, it was extremely off putting that Brodie refused to wear clothes. It was even worse when Kurt noticed how Carol's gazed couldn't help but stare at the man longer than what could be perceived to be normal. Kurt wanted to gag. Blaine found this amusing. Puck was the first to leave, giving Santana a polite peck on the cheek at the door. Kurt reminded himself that he owed Puck one for playing along the entire night. What he was not banking on, was that the moment Puck left, Brodie was now at the top of the pecking order. Brodie leant back in his chair and stretched his arms.

"Thank God that Mohawk looser is gone." Brodie yawned. "Who still uses cheap metal police cuffs anyway. Such a mood ruiner. Who just moves in someone's apartment anyway? It was like, one day he just showed up and put locks on all the cupboards."

"Do you hear yourself!" Santana couldn't bottle it in anymore. Brodie's comment. "YOU are the one that moved in here uninvited. YOU are the looser who think's he's all high and mighty, hogging the bathroom, never wearing any clothes. It's gross."

"It's not my fault I'm the first one up to have a shower first."

"Your bathroom routine takes two hours! That's longer than mine and Hummel's combined!"

"That's why I have to get up early and seeing how flat your hair is, maybe you could use some extra time."

"What a shame I can't because some hairless sasquatch has taken my bathroom."

"That's rich of you to say, because as Rachel tells me, wasn't it you that was the original sasquatch. Or did you not arrive at this very apartment unannounced?"

"Crap he has a point." Kurt muttered so only Blaine could hear.

"So, the locks were new." Burt mused, missing the point.

"At least I have the decency to wear clothes in the presence of company!"

"I don't see anyone complaining."

"I have some objections!" No one listened to Burt.

"You know what? I wish Rachel never met you."

"Maybe if you included her, she wouldn't have had to discover your secrets herself."

"Where is Rachel now anyway? I haven't seen her all day. Don't tell me you've got her locked up in some cupboard or chopped up into tiny little bits like some ken doll serial killer." Santana shoved Brodie into the kitchen bench. Brodie shoved her back, Santana shoved him again. It was then Burt pushed his chair back and rose to his feet. He was sick of children fighting.

"You're not even that good looking. Do I need to draw you a map to show you where your pecs are, because you clearly don't know how to work them?"

"At least I don't have to wax my Mexican third eyebrow!" Neither Santana nor Brodie noticed Burt wandering around to the coffee table. He grabbed Pucks tacky metal handcuffs and wandered back towards the kitchen where Brodie was standing. The boy didn't notice Burt until it was too late. He had grabbed one of Brodie's flailing hands and slapped a cuff on one. Santana was laughing so much that she didn't have time to react when Burt slapped the other end onto her wrist. They were chained together.

"Right!" Burt dusted his hands, satisfied with the situation. Brodie and Santana were speechless. They tugged at the cuffs trying to break free. "I think it's time for Carol and myself to leave. Blaine, you seem like the most responsible person in the room, here." Burt tossed him the key. "Don't let them go until they settle their differences. Kurt, send us the address of Blaine's parents and we'll catch up tomorrow. Good to see you kid. Nice to meet you Blaine."

Burt and Carol left. Leaving Kurt incredibly embarrassed and Blaine with a set of keys in his hand.

"Blaine are you going to let us go or what?" Santana waved her cuffed fist towards him.

"Oh, no, you heard Mr Hummel, not until you settle your differences. I'm not getting on the wrong side of my potential future father in law." Blaine made a bee line for Kurt's bedroom before either one of them could pummel him to the ground and steal the key.

"Wait what?" Had Kurt heard right? Future father in law? He was the first to start chasing Blaine and as soon as they were in his bedroom, Kurt locked the door. Brodie and Santana began to pound on the wood and shout.

"I can't even put a shirt on with our hands cuffed together!"

"Like you would put a shirt on anyway!" Kurt barked back. "If you don't stop pestering us, I will be forced to Houdini this and swallow the key!"

"We're not leaving. We'll be right out here waiting!" Santana was stubborn.

"Well then I hope you don't mind listening to your room mate making some rather undignified sounds." Blaine had tossed the key somewhere and came up behind Kurt, pulling his body against his. He began to suckle Kurt's neck.

"Oh please, I'm immune to sex moans after what I've heard from Rachel's room." Santana called back.

"I think we should just ignore them." Blaine's hands began to wander around Kurt's belt loops.

"I think we should discuss this future father in law business."

"Slip of the tongue." Blaine spoke as he slipped his tongue around Kurt's ear. He knew exactly how it made Kurt shiver. Kurt, however, was far too worked up from the drama of the night to be feeling sexy.

"What about tomorrow? Don't we have to plan for tomorrow?"

"I'll call my parents in the morning." Blaine had an answer for everything, and he began to unbutton Kurt's shirt, slowly massaging Kurt as he did so, trying to release the tension that riddled his boyfriends' body.

"Blaine, what about-"

"Kurt, baby, relax." Blaine slipped Kurt's shirt from his shoulders.

"How can I? Tonight was a disaster!"

"I beg to differ. I think I made a rather good impression."

"By comparison." Kurt gave in and let Blaine sit him onto the edge of the bed. Blaine straddled him and began to unbutton his own shirt. Kurt didn't touch, he just watched.

"I think you worry too much." Blaine began to roll himself across Kurt's lap, feeling Kurt's growing erection underneath him.

"You just met my parents for the first time in a room that also contained a completely naked man and the night ended with two people being handcuffed." Kurt raked his fingers through his hair. Even though Blaine was making his body do certain things, his mind was still racing.

"Sometimes things don't go as planned." Blaine shrugged as if Kurt hadn't described the entire night as the beginning of a bad joke. "And I hate to break it to you but tomorrow at some point you are going to have to tell your parents that we met at a sex club." If Kurt wasn't in the mood before, he certainly wasn't now. He flopped back on the bed and Blaine hovered above him. Blaine gave up his body roles and resorting to placing little kisses across Kurt's face. He found Kurt's frustrations a little amusing.

"Oh God." Kurt's face went pale.

"What?"

"I just realised something."

"What?"

"The answer to the question 'how did you two meet?' is going to be 'at a sex club'. What the hell are we going to tell our children, Blaine?" Kurt cried, shaking his boyfriend by the shoulders then twisted himself face down into the pillows. Oh God, did he just mention children to his boyfriend? What a way to scare someone off, they were still both in university, they had barely been going out for a year yet, _way too soon Hummel, way too soon_.

"Kurt?" Blaine watched Kurt bury his face so deep into the pillows he was concerned his boyfriend was turning into a mandrake.

"Leave me alone. I've embarrassed myself."

"You know? We could always just tell them we met at a club, but that's just a little boring isn't it? So, I suggest we tell them we met on the seven seas. We were rival pirates on battling ships that fell in love."

"Oh please, Like I would ever be a pirate. Eye patches are so hard to match with outfits."

"I think I could rock an eyepatch."

"I would rather be a merman."

"I'm sure they would believe that."

"So, you're not freaked out?" Kurt peaked an eye free to catch Blaine's expression. He was lying right by Kurt's side, with an overwhelming sense of calmness.

"Nope. It's not like you are actually a merman. That may freak me out a little, where do their penises go? Do they have fish genitals?"

"Jesus Blaine, you are so weird." Kurt wrapped him up in a hug and snuggled close.

"I'm serious, this is going to keep me up all night."

"I'm the one who is meant to keep you up all night." Kurt kissed him on the forehead. Blaine had a way of making Kurt feel better no matter what the situation. He loved him for that. They both fell asleep a short while later, ignorant to the bickering that was occurring just outside their door.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Ok, after Blaine's comment about being a pirate and Kurt a merman, please tell me that somewhere on the interwebs this is a Fanfiction of this somewhere, if not this may have to be my next project. If it does exist, please tell me where

When they arrived at Blaine's parents' house the next day the last thing, they expected to find was Sam. He was on the balcony with Blaine's mother. An easel and canvas sat in front each of them along with an elaborate array of water colours. Blaine didn't seem phased by Sam's presence, but Kurt was a little confused.

"Didn't Sam have a date last night?" Kurt whispered to Blaine as they shrugged of their coats.

"Yeah."

"Oh, dear lord, it's not your mother is it?"

"What! No! Oh my God Kurt, ew! Get your mind out of the gutter. Oh, that's an excruciating mental image." Blaine looked like he had just watched a frog in a blender. "Remember when I told you that Mum was the one that got Sam into macaroni art? They do art together sometimes. For a while Sam was staying with us during school holidays. He's like another son to her." Blaine crushed his hands to his head as if he were suffering a brain freeze. "Yuck."

"Totally worth it to gross you out." Kurt muttered, realising how stupid his comment had been. But that did beg the question, how did Sam's date go? Blaine and Kurt had arrived a few hours early to prime themselves up for the afternoon, or rather, so Blaine could give his parents the run down not to say or do anything stupid. Blaine didn't have as much faith in his parents as Kurt did in his. But Kurt was grateful for the early arrival. It gave him a chance to settle and get to know Blaine's parents better.

When they made it to the balcony, they saw how Sam and his mother were painting. Because of her stroke his mother was still painting with her non dominant hand. She was practicing shapes which vaguely resembled the bowl of fruit between them. Sam, however, was painting with his mouth, the paintbrush held between his lips.

"Hey guys!" Sam muttered. He was sitting on his hands.

"Is this some sort of kink thing Elliot and you are doing?" Kurt asked, gesturing to his painting technique.

"Nope." Sam spat out his paintbrush. His skills made Pam's look like a masterpiece. "Pam says it's important to explore new avenues of art. I figure if she's painting with her other hand, I can try and do something different too."

"Looks good Mum." Blaine wrapped him mother in a hug. They conversed while Kurt sat beside Sam. He wanted the gossip from Sam's date because Blaine was no help whatsoever.

"So, Blaine says you went out with someone last night?" Kurt fished for details. Sam slipped the paintbrush back into his mouth and focused his eyes on the canvas.

"Can't talk, painting." He murmured; teeth bitten down on the brush.

"Aww come on."

"I'm concentrating really hard. Just… got to get the curve of the banana juuusst right."

"Did you get any other bananas just right?"

"Shush you!"

"So, you did?"

"If my bowl of fruit isn't perfect, I'm blaming you."

"I just didn't think you would be the sort to put out on a first date."

"Are you judging me?"

"What? No never! Can I at least see a photo, where's your phone?" Kurt padded Sam's pockets. There must have been a photo on the dating app.

"Leave the poor man alone." Blaine called, half-heartedly.

"Oh please, like Sam didn't do the same thing when you started dating me."

"Fair point. He was a real pain about it, actually. He keeps his phone in his shoes."

"His shoes?" Kurt looked down at Sam's feet. His sneakers were tucked underneath his chair with his phone sticking out. Kurt wasn't sure if he was that desperate to know.

"Why is your phone in your shoes?"

"Because it's annoying in my pocket and if I put it on a table, I tend to forget it, so I put it in my shoes because I'm not going to leave here without putting my shoes on." Sam was still concentrating on his artistic fruit. Kurt hoped that Sam's shoes didn't smell half as much as Blaine's. He reached down and retrieved the phone. It looked like Blaine had installed every dating app possible on Sam's phone. His screen was pinging with half a dozen unread notifications.

"What have you done to this poor boy's phone, Blaine?" Kurt looked horrified scrolling through half finished chats, an innumerable number of dick pics, a few boobs and one or two shirtless photos of Sam trying to look casual and cool. "Oh, well hello there." Kurt muttered, finding a particularly interesting photo.

"Kurt stop looking at the dick pics." Blaine warned, "My mother is right here."

"Anything worth drawing, love?" Pam snickered, loving how this made Blaine sink further into embarrassment.

"Mum!"

"If I get good enough maybe we could hang a few paintings at your father's club?"

"Kurt, do you see now why we had to get here a few hours early. We must make my mother normal. We're doomed."

"I like Pam just the way she is." Kurt retaliated, sticking his tongue out to Blaine. "Sam, I'm not seeing anything. There's nothing in these apps that says you actually arranged to meet up with anyone."

"It that so." Sam was not being helpful at all.

"Kurt will you stop, we've got more important issues on our hands. Our parents are meeting for the first time, everything has the be perfect. Or are you forgetting that your parents want to go to my parents sex club?"

"What's wrong with that Hun?" Pam mused as if it was as simple as venturing to any other tourist destination. "You forget that your parents were young once too. Who knows what trouble they got themselves into when they were your age? This one time your father and I…."

"No, nope no, no, lalalalala!" Blaine stuck his fingers in his ears. Thank God the door opened before Pam could continue her story.

"Hey Pam, I've got everything on the list, I don't know about this recipe business though, you know I can't even follow a straight line." Blaine's dad had arrived with three bags of groceries. Blaine was more than happy to abandon's his mother's conversation and help his father.

"I don't know how he survived on his own." Pam mused to Kurt and Sam as she cleaned her paintbrushes. Kurt examined what she had painted.

"Pam that's amazing." Pam's lines weren't perfect, in fact each piece of fruit in the bowl was just a little lop sided or jagged, like a painting that had been caught in the rain. But the colours, they were vibrant. There was perfection in all its imperfections. Perhaps things didn't have to be perfect at all.

And to say things went imperfectly was an understatement when it came to Blaine's dad in the kitchen. He almost set the stove on fire twice. He burnt the onions and almost forgot that alfoil couldn't go in the microwave. Thankfully Blaine was there to prevent a small explosion and removed the foil before Mr Anderson could destroy the kitchen.

"Dad, what do you do for food?"

"I usually eat frozen meals or take out." Alan admitted, chopping up the second round of onions. Alan was planning on making an old family recipe that Pam knew off my heart. She was the recipe book and head chef. Blaine and Alan were her arms and fingers. Blaine felt a little guilty that he hadn't paid a little more attention to his father in the years he had been in New York. Perhaps if he had his father wouldn't be getting his food from the microwave. Although, Blaine wasn't that much better half the time, between work and university, he often skipped meals. At least with Kurt around, he had incentive to cook. He had to impress Kurt somehow.

"Sam are you staying for dinner?" Pam asked.

"Sorry Pam, I've got a date." Sam had packed up his art supplies, snatched his phone back from Kurt and was shovelling his feet into his shoes.

"What? Another one?" Kurt was fuming. He had not found one scrap of evidence in the apps to indicate Sam was seeing anyone.

"Don't you dare tell him anything, Sam. I want to watch Kurt squirm." Blaine commanded, and being the submissive person Sam was, agreed with a wink and a devilish smile.

"Wish me luck." And with more questions raised then answered Sam left leaving Kurt with the Anderson family.

The Anderson's secret recipe pasta bake was in the oven when Burt and Carol arrived.

"Hey Kiddo." Burt wrapped Kurt up in a hug as soon as Kurt opened the door up for them. Pam had done a marvellous job setting the table with one arm despite Kurt insisting he should help.

"Hi Dad. This is Pam and Alan; they are Blaine's parents."

"Burt, Carol, it's wonderful to meet you." Pam couldn't shake anyone hand so went straight for an embrace. "Blaine is completely head over heels for your son."

"Mum!" Blaine called from the kitchen. Not even five minutes and she was embarrassing him.

"It's good to meet you. Is that cheese I smell?" Burt's nose didn't deceive him. There was a lot of cheese in the pasta bake. Burt looked like he was in heaven. It was actual cheese and not that fake stuff. The best part was, no one was going to tell him he couldn't eat it.

"Yes Dad, it's cheese. Stop thinking with your stomach."

After a bit of small talk, the pasta bake was ready, and they gathered around the table.

"Hey Blaine, have Santana and what's-his-face settled their differences yet?" Blurt asked in between bites of garlic bread.

"Not quite." Blaine pulled the key from his pocket, tossed it in the air and caught it. "This morning they were trying to use the bread knife to saw themselves free."

"When Rachel came home last night, she suggested using butter to slide their wrists free, so thanks for that, now we have no butter and a blunt bread knife." Kurt scowled.

"It's all part of teamwork." Burt tapped the side of his head. "There's method to my madness."

"So, you own a mechanic shop?" Alan mused.

"Sure do, I was never one of those desk people, you know. I like to fix things. I started with old motorbikes when I was a teenager, made my way up to cars. Saw a broken-down car on the side of the road one day, that's how I met Kurt's mother."

"Pam and I were high school sweethearts. Didn't work out so well for us though, but we got two boys out of it."

"We're getting back on track though. Besides, if things didn't go the way they did, Alan would never have a club and these two would never have met."

"Yes, this club, I'm so excited, Blaine hasn't told us much about it, not even a name, what's the place called?"

"Um, Carol." Blaine interrupted, biting the bullet. "There's something you should know about my parents club."

"It's right next to a sex club. Yup, just next door. So, you might see a few strange people walking past, but Blaine's club, yup, completely normal." Kurt chickened out. Everyone at the table looked at him. Kurt tried to act normal but nothing got passed his father who observed him with an all knowing eye.

"Ok, kid, stop embarrassing yourself." Burt sighed. "I may just be a mechanic but that makes me very good at putting pieces together. The strange naked man in your house, your complete panic at the mention of our surprise visit and this avoidance of this whole club business. Look, I get it, we're from Ohio but we're not backwards. It's one of those fancy clubs isn't it, like with the celebrities that you see on TV. Kurt's probably embarrassed of us and his high-flying friends like that weird naked model kid last night. I get it, I get it, Carol and I will be a little out of place with my flannel shirt and Carol's t-shirts."

"Hey, what's wrong with my t-shirt."

"We're not rich like your new friends but we just want to see a little bit of what your life is like Kurt. I miss you." Burt's words were so sincere Kurt felt like the worst son in existence.

"Alright, fine, lets go." Kurt sighed hearing Blaine's parents snicker from the corner of his eyes. "But don't tell me I didn't warn you. And I don't want to hear a lecture afterwards."

A/N- ok, ok, ok I know it's a short chapter but in a bit of struggle town trying to work out what happens next. Suggestions would be awesome. I kind of want to wrap this story up soon but there's like sooo many more scenarios that Klaine could play out. And lastly, thankyou to everyone who has stuck with me through every chapter, spelling mistakes and all.


	25. Chapter 25

So this is going to be my last chapter. I've kind of lost my inspiration for this story so I've done my best to try and clean up the loose ends. Thankyou to those who have read this far. Maybe one day I'll come back or add an epilogue or something. I can't get the idea of pirate Blaine and merman Kurt out of my mind, so maybe I'll find some fresh inspiration there (Sue Sylvester would make a fantastic Ursula).

Enjoy

"Taking your parents to a sex club. This has got to be the most embarrassing event of my life." Kurt muttered so only Blaine could hear as they approached Danni at the entrance door.

"Come now, surely having your parents _own_ the sex club is far more embarrassing." Blaine tugged at Kurt's sleeve, trying to cheer him up.

"No, that's kind of cool actually."

"Surly you've had more embarrassing things happen to you."

"No, I can't think of any."

"Really?"

"Alright, fine, maybe one thing." Kurt confessed.

"Oh, you have to tell-"

"Hi guys, how are we going this… Oh hi Alan. You will be glad to know we have great numbers for next week's event." Danni had spied Blaine's father behind Blaine. Then her eyes wandered over to the two strangers beside them.

"That's good to hear Danni. I think a few introductions are in order. This is my wife- ah, ex-wife, Pam."

"Oh, it's so good to finally meet you." Danni raced around the countertop and shook Pam's limp hand. She hadn't recovered quite enough strength to form a proper handshake, but it was good enough for Danni.

"Alan told me that you helped keep things running while he was looking after me. I cannot thank you enough."

"Oh, it was nothing. Kind of feels good to be in charge actually. And are these two new members?" Danni's eyes grazed over Burt and Carol. They were not at all dressed for the club and if they were anyone else Danni would have certainly sent them away.

"NO! God no!" Kurt protested. "No, they are not new members. they are, ah, my parents." Danni stifled a smirk. She could feel Kurt's embarrassment like a heat wave.

"O…k. come right this way." Danni opened the door for all of them. As Kurt hesitated Danni whispered. "They have no idea, do they?"

"They think this is a fancy club where celebrities hang out."

"Well, we do get celebrities from time to time."

"Not. Helping."

"Kurt, come on just go." Blaine pushed his boyfriend forward into what Kurt was sure was going to be the worst evening of his life.

To say that Burt and Carol were surprised as an understatement. Kurt wasn't sure what their expressions were exactly, because he did his best to not make eye contact with them at all. It was up to Alan to show them around the club, with the occasional chime from Blaine about certain events they had lined up. Blaine, although was not completely comfortable with the entire situation, found great delight in watching Kurt walk around like he was holding jello up his ass. The boy's gait was so stiff they could have built a bridge over him. It only made matters worse when Carol turned to him and asked.

"Kurt, honey, what did Alan mean by water sports?" Carol asked innocently. She appeared far more comfortable as they completed the tour than Burt, who had not said a word, in fact, he looked as horrified as Kurt did upon hearing Carols question.

"Ah, um, er." Kurt stammered. He most certainly did not want to explain anything like this to his stepmother. She had asked after Alan made the off had comment that water sorts were not allowed in the normal play areas, (for obvious reasons). "It's ah where-"

"Here." Blaine saved Kurt buy quickly Googling the definition on his phone and sliding it under Carols nose.

Thankfully they had arrived rather early and the club was not too busy and thank God, that apart from Dannie, Blaine and Kurt didn't run into anyone they knew… yet. Kurt kept a vigilant eye out for Brittany, who in some strange way he wished she was here. Nothing phased her, she would have greeted Kurt's family as if they were meeting at a park. It would have helped a lot if she was around, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"So, do you want to see the basement?" Alan asked when they had almost completed their tour.

"No, I think we've seen enough." Were the first words Burt had spoken all evening. Kurt was very much in agreeance. Carol on the other hand pouted in disappointment.

"Oh, come on, why not?" Kurt could think of a million reasons not to. He looked to Blaine for help.

"Why do I get the feeling that having your parents visit the basement is going to cause a comparable amount of post-traumatic stress as to what I had experienced." Despite Blaine's joke Kurt was worried Blaine would suffer a panic attack. Blaine seemed to read his thoughts. "I'll be fine. You are the one that appears to need the paper bag to breath in."

"This is just not what my parents visit to New York should be like." Kurt hissed before they entered the elevator.

"So, what is in the basement, Blaine?" Carol's questions sounded far too innocent as if she were expecting a field of daisies when the door opened.

"Mostly individual rooms." Blaine didn't skip a beat. "But there is a foyer I can show you which we mainly use for larger gatherings of those who are particular to this fetish." Fetish, oh God, did Blaine say that word out loud? Kurt wanted to keep over into a tiny ball and roll out of existence. Burt very much felt the same way.

"Oh, I see." Carol muttered as they exited the elevator and turned a corner into the main foyer. There were chains on the grey brick walls. All the side doors were locked and only accessible with the right key. Although the walls were sound resistant there was a distant muffle coming from a few of them.

"So yeah, this is the dungeo-" Blaine began but was cut short by the shrill shriek of Kurt.

"Sam!" the foyer was not empty. Kurt's eyes bulged at the sight of the blond boy, dressed in what appeared to be normal clothes pressing someone else, who also appeared to be wearing normal clothes up against the brick wall. They had been kissing, no, making out! Nothing kinky, no handcuffs or dog collars, Sam was passionately and tenderly making out. That was, until Kurt's horror shocked the two culprits apart.

"Ah, Kurt?" Sam stammered, his face blushing brighter than a slapped bottom. Kurt was not an idiot. This was not a kinky fling, this was Sam's date, this was the person he was actually dating, and it was Elliot.

"You two!" Kurt marched towards them. Elliot was utterly terrified of Kurt's wrath and attempted to hide himself in one of the dungeon rooms. Unfortunately, the door was locked, and the two boys were left to face their friend.

"Ah, sorry we didn't tell you, Kurt." Sam looked like a scolded child.

"We just wanted to see where things were going first, you know, without any pressure from external forces." Elliot finished his sentence with an accusatory eyebrow.

"Fine." Kurt huffed with a satisfied smirk. At least the mystery was solved. "Hang on, what about those dating apps? I searched every single one of them and not a single sign of Elliot."

"Oh Kurt, you didn't check the text messages, did you?" Elliot snickered wrapping an arm around Sam's waist, giddy with the fact that they had outsmarted Kurt. "Oh, who are these people?" Elliot spotted Kurt's parents.

"Never mind." Kurt choked. He would never hear the end of it if Elliot found out that his parents were having a tour. "Ok, lets go, we'll leave you two to… fall in love or whatever." Kurt backed away very quickly and basically pushed his parents and Blaine back around the corner and into the elevator.

"They seem like a nice couple." Carol mused brightly as the elevator door closed and binged open again.

"Oh, they are. It's been quite a rollercoaster of a love story." Blaine informed as if it were common knowledge.

"What? When? How?" Kurt was just finding out about this know.

"I was sworn to secrecy." Blaine held his hands up in the air in surrender. "Maybe I'll tell you about it one day."

They left the club with Kurt muttering something under his breath about "You better tell me the whole bloody thing."

"Kurt, can I talk to you for a moment." It was Burt's first words of the evening and it send a cold was of dread down Kurt's spine. They had made it outside the club and were bristled against the icy air. Around them people were lining up outside the club next door and others were slinking into the door beside it.

"Um, ok." Kurt was dreading whatever his dad was going to say. He valued his dad's opinion above all else and he dreading to think that his did not approve of Blaine or his family. So, before Burt could awkwardly navigate through an obligatory lecture, Kurt spoke first.

"Dad, I'm so-"

"No, let me speak first." Burt cut him off with a stern finger. "You better treat Blaine right, son. People like that don't come across your path every day. He's got a set of incredible parents, and sure, they are a little odd, but they are the closest family you have when Carol and I are in Ohio. Take care of them."

"Err." This was not what Kurt was expecting.

"And if you ever make me set foot into the club again, I can't guarantee I won't have another heart attack." There it was. "I saw things in there Kurt, things that I don't want to ever see again. Was that man wearing a dog muzzle?"

"It's best if I don't answer that question."

"Right, well…. Just remember that talk we had when you were a teenager."

"How can I forget, it scared me for life."

"Now were even."

Kurt and his father began to wander back to the group. When Blaine saw Kurt smile, he let out a breath. whatever Burt's lecture was on, it seemed to have gone well.

"So, I take it that your father isn't going to kidnap you and lock you away in a tower after seeing the club?"

"He's undecided." Kurt winked.

The group said their goodbyes amicably. And Burt was left walking home with Carol wildly giggling at Burt's awkwardness.

Blaine's parents returned to running the club and Blaine slipped and hand into Kurt's as they strolled back home for the night.

"Now that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about Sam and Elliot."

"Oh please, it was so obvious I'm disappointed you didn't figure it out."

They made it back to Kurt's apartment, thinking that there was not much else that could surprise them for the evening. When Kurt opened the door, they were very, very wrong.

"Rachel!"

"Oh, hi guys." Rachel sung from the couch; she was sipping from her favourite mug. She was dressed in her pyjamas with her socks wriggling on the coffee table.

"Rachel what have you done?" Blaine raced to Brodie who was bound and gagged (and not in the sexy kind of way). His protests were muffled by a sock in his mouth and hands tied behind his back. He wriggled like a worm on the floor with his angles wrapped together with Rachel's dressing gown tie. Blaine rushed over to him instinctively but before he could free the Kendoll Santana swooped in out of nowhere.

"Not so fast, Blaine."

"Santana! You got out of the handcuffs."

"Bitch please, I could always get out of them. My wrists and hands are bend in places you couldn't believe. But Burt provided me with the perfect opportunity to do some digging."

"But then, how?"

"Sit down Hummel and tell your James Dean boyfriend to stop playing the hero. There's no steam train coming across Brodie's tracks any time soon so he can remain bound for a little while longer."

"I think this is a crime, Santana." Blaine was disastrously concerned with what was going on.

"Consider it more like a citizen's arrest."

"Rachel?" Kurt asked, hoping to get some answers out of his best friend. She sipped her mug innocently, letting Santana talk.

"You see, when you are handcuffed to another person you get to see everything that they do." Santana explained. "Which includes their texts, oh and their phone calls. So, when that phone was buzzing more than Rachel's vibrator, I got a little curious. I got very good at reading peoples text messages with so many years of practice in high school. How else did you think I found out about all your secrets back then? My peripheral vision is unmatched. After reading a few of these incriminating texts, I enlisted the help of Cat woman and Bain. Turns out someone is a bit of a drug dealer and has been handing out their candy snacks at the club."

"It was my idea to tie him up until the police arrive." Rachel hummed, awfully proud of herself. "I have to thank Santana for saving me from what would have undoubtably turned into a scandal should the paparazzi have every found out."

"Rachel you're not that famous." Kurt seemed to be missing the point of the entire story.

"Yet." Rachel corrected.

"I still don't feel right about leaving him tied up like that." Blaine stared down at the worming man with concern. At least he was wearing a shirt, come to think of it, it was the first time any of them had seen Brodie wearing clothes. God, this was a strange night indeed.

"Just go you your rooms and feign ignorance." Santana waved away Blaine's concern and basically shoved them down the corridor. "You two really haven't paid attention to much else other than yourselves, have you? I bet you don't even know the news about Danni."

"What?" Before Kurt could ask anything, else Santana shoved them both into Kurt's room and closed the door.

"Santana!"

"Kurt, just relax, we can find out about it all tomorrow." Blaine flopped onto the bed. It had been a long night. With reluctance Kurt sulked and slumped on the bed beside him, nestling up into his chest. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt like a kola to a tree. There was no way Kurt could escape that embrace even if he wanted too. As soon as Blaine's arms were around him the bed felt like an island lost at sea.

"I sleep now." Blaine muttered; his eyes already closed.

"How on earth can you sleep when there is a person tied up in our living room?"

"Sounds like the usual Saturday night to me."

"This is insane. It makes no sense, why is everything happening so fast? How can I be so out of the loop with all my friends?"

"Shhhh." Blaine soothed, tugging the blankets around them both despite the fact they were both still fully clothed. He pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's cheek. "Just think of them as stories for another time."


End file.
